Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad: Docorrus Invasion
by StarWarsLover1998
Summary: Expansion of Mechtanium Surge and JetravenEx's Dual Dimensions and Doom and Docorrus. It's been a year since Dan left, and the rest of the gang returned to Wardington. A new team rises in the ranks as a threat emerges from a new planet. rated T for violence and swearing. Includes brawlers from all past seasons and the first video game. (Discontinued)
1. BCSS Disclaimer, bios & thank you card

**Hey guys! I'm so... sorry about not updating for a while, I just had to go OC shopping before I could start, but I did get a few OCs, thanks to the following people, and with that, I thank them for giving me the following OCs and Planets:**

**-from ****_Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: _****Pierce ****_  
_****-from****_ JetravenEx: _****Darkus Superior or Darkus Superial Dragonoid (Masquerade's new Guardian Bakugan), Jessica 'Jet' Raynet, Iris Anderson, Viki Long, Texas 'Tex' Williams, Mike Skiles, Kirsty Slayer, Midnight, Luna Nightingale, Victor Hunt, Tyler and Adrianna Gyron and Atmos, Etera and Doccorus bios and history  
-from ****_Strato-abyss17: _****Jason Carter ****_  
_****-from ****_Heart of the Anime: _****Rae Harrington ****_  
-_****from ****_Thunder Crush: _****Kaiser Steel and technically they also gave me a glimpse of Agronoid's bio and history.  
-from ****_GuardianDeity:_**** Aryn Crawford  
-from _Engraved In Time:_ Yvette Sanders**

**Now, I've got enough OCs, so my OC receiving doors are now closed.**

**Also, thanks to ****_JetravenEx's _****Kirsty Slayer, and her body armour, it got me thinking about making body armours for the BCSS: basically they will be different colour variants of either Iron Man MK 43 Armour, a Havoc Squad Trooper Armour, or Master Chief's Spartan Armour.**

**So, here's what I've got the teams arranged:**

* * *

**BCSS**

**Leader: Patrick Foster (Pyrus)  
Seconds in Command: Dylan Chartrand (Haos) and Tyler Smyth (Aquos)  
Other Team Members (in order of appearances): Jessica 'Jet' Raynet (Darkus) Jason Carter (Haos), Iris Anderson (Ventus),** **Viki Long (Pyrus), Rae Harrington (Ventus), Aryn Crawford (Darkus), Mike Skiles (Aquos) Texas 'Tex' Williams (Subterra) and ****Yvette Sanders (Subterra)****.**

**The Renegades**

**Leader: Kirsty Slayer (Haos)  
Second in Command: Midnight (Pyrus)  
Other Team Members (in order of appearances): Pierce (Darkus), Luna Nightingale (Aquos), Victor Hunt (Ventus/Darkus), Adrianna Gyron (Subterra), Kaiser Steel (Ventus/Haos) and Tyler Gyron (Subterra).**

* * *

**So, without further ado, here are the bios for the OCs I've received:**

* * *

**Owner:** _JetravenEx_

**Name:** Darkus Superior (Full Name: Darkus Superial Dragonoid)

**Brawler:** Masquerade (Masquerade is allied with the Battle Brawlers, and therefore, allied with the BCSS)

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Superior is a tall, Silver, Mechanical Dragon. His most prominent feature is his glowing Purple optics, which are always glowing whenever he's active in ball form or in battle form. They dim when he's been taken out or he's popped open in recharge. He is about as big as Helios MK 2, he is mostly made of smooth metal, he lacks any horn on his head or spikes on his body. His metallic arms are powerful and end in sharp claws.

**G-Power:** 700 Gs

**Personality:** Much like Masquerade, Superior is confident and sure in his ability. He takes pride in being useful and being extremely efficient. Since Superior's a Mechanical Bakugan, he has an array of useful skills; he can hack computers and use various scanners like infrared, night-vision, etc. However, he will only obey Masquerade; when he's asked to do things for other people; he redirects them to ask Masquerade. Superior's greatest downfall is although he is very confident and sure in his ability, he isn't very creative in battle. He isn't the best at conversation; he has trouble understanding what humans say sometimes and certain subjects like; relationships, pop culture, and stuff about humans, leaves him horribly confused and unsure in conversation, resulting in him saying something silly or wrong without him realizing it.

**Back-story:** Masquerade was initially reluctant to take on another Darkus Bakugan and few met his desires so he decided to show up the Vexos (who had previously created Mechanical Bakugan) by creating a far superior Mechanical Bakugan. When Superior first went online, he was initially very stiff and robotic, his programming and AI needed a bit longer to develop but with a few programming tweaks done by Masquerade and Alice, Superior developed a personality of his own and his movements and voice became less mechanical and robotic.

**Abilities:**

**Mecha Crusher-** Superior's fist glows and he delivers a fierce punch to his opponent or the ground. If he strikes, his opponent they get knocked back. If he strikes the ground, it splits and large rocks erupt from the earth to hit his opponent. Knocks opponent down 150 Gs per Ability Card activated and takes out Gate Card.

**Darkon Shield-** Superior raises a Purple energy shield, which negates the last ability (or abilities) activated by the opponent in the last turn.

**Reign Storm-** Superior flies over his opponents and the insides of his wings glow, sending a barrage of Purple energy spikes raining down upon his opponents, Cutting the opponent down by half their G-Power and adding it to Superior.

**Dark Meteor-** Superior generates a massive Black energy sphere in his mouth that he fires at his opponents, which adds half of Superior's present G-Power to his G-Power.

**Metal Rush-** Superior rushes forwards and phases through his opponent right before he'd hit them and it nullifies all of his opponent's abilities and puts them back at their base G-Power.

**Thunder Curse:** Superior's optics flash brightly and electricity begins to spark all around him, adding 50 Gs to Superior for every ability the opponent activates. Also, once activated, it's always in effect, so every time his opponent activates any ability after this ability has been activated, Superior gains 50 Gs.

**Battle Gear: **_Extremekor-_ When attached, it gives Superior four metallic Purple wings, two cannons mounted on his shoulders and it covers his back with glowing Dark Purple spikes that extend down to his tail lining it with spikes that ends in a bunch of spikes jutting out at the tip of his tail (like a mace).

**Baku Nano:**_ Matrixbuster-_ Superior gains Black and Purple claws on top of his normal claws. They're sort of like gauntlets and with _Matrixbuster_ activated, Superior can either do one of three things; use them for more powerful slash attacks, fire large blasts (these form from the small ports that are on the gauntlets they all stream energy together in the centre of Superior's claws and allow him to fire powerful blasts at his opponents from them.) and lastly the gauntlets can detach from his claws (sort of like Vulcan's 'Titan Knuckle' ability) and either be used to trap his opponents in place for Superior to finish with Dark Meteor, or be used to hit them with a fierce punch or as a really sharp projectile weapon at them.

* * *

**BCSS Members**

**Owner:** _JetravenEx_

**Name:** Jessica "Jet" Raynet

**Nicknames:** Jet, or if they know her really well, Jess

**Attribute:** Darkus

**Age:** 16

**Species:** Human

**Appearance:** Jet has pale skin, Golden Brown hair, average height and build (though a bit more on the skinny side). She wears a Black hoodie which has a zipper, a Grey shirt with a Green bird like design on it, jeans and simple Blue and White running shoes.

**Back-story:** Jet has two older sisters, Meredith and Sirriah Raynet. Their mother died when Jet was born, due to complications with the birth. Then their father passed away when Jet was 10, due to a car accident. After he died, Jet decided to not go by Jessica anymore and took the name 'Jet', a nickname her father had given her when she was running in races. Her dad said she was his 'Little Jet Plane'. Jet finds that the name represents strength and stability since Jet planes are fast and the metal they're made of is strong. Jet picked up Bakugan when it was first played on Earth, but didn't have a Guardian Bakugan until Skylord literally fell from the sky and bopped her on the head. She let Skylord return to Vestroia, along with the other Bakugan, but once Bakugan Interspace went up, Skylord returned and the two battled together once more, getting Skylord to evolve twice to become Vortex Skylord.

**Personality:** Fairly cheerful and joking, believing that if someone's smiling for you, that means you've done something right. She loves running and sports, always making time to run in her schedule. She's dedicated to her friends, but can be very temperamental, it's easy to get a rise out of her and she often gets very physical when she's angry as her temper makes her lose her ability to think strategically. She's afraid of spiders and the dark.

**Partner Bakugan:**

**Name:** Darkus Vortex Skylord

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Skylord is a Dark Purple Dragoness though the insides of her wings are Grey and so is her belly. She has very sharp features two Black sweeping horns at the top of her head and a short horn on the tip of her snout. Her body is protected by a layer of Dark Purple metal, although 3 gleaming Purple gems are ingrained in her upper torso just below the base of her neck. Her arms are covered in armour leading down to two vicious sharp claws. She has a long tail with a sharp wicked looking blade at the tip.

**G-power:** 800 Gs

**Personality:** Skylord loves to battle and is always eager to fight. She's vicious in battle but doesn't talk much; she prefers to let her attacks do the talking. Skylord admires the stronger Bakugan and desires to be one of them. But much like her partner, Skylord has a very short fuse and can become enraged, slashing apart her opponents. The biggest problem is Skylord has grown arrogant after evolving for the second time into Vortex Skylord and thus, underestimates her opponents, resulting in problems in the brawls.

**Abilities:**

**Chaos Heart- **Skylord's wings and her middle gem glows providing dark energy that forms Purple lightning in the storm. Skylord gains 250 Gs.

**Dark Dragon Core: **Skylord's gems glow brightly as Skylord throws back her head and fires a large dark beam of energy. Skylord's power increases by 350 Gs.

**Maximum Ferocity: **Skylord moves so fast that she can't be seen as she darts around her opponent delivering brutal slashes from the claws on her hands, feet and even her wings can be used to swipe at the opponent, cuts her opponent down by 600 Gs.

**Nightmare Vortex: **Skylord dives forwards and spins around, generating a vortex behind her as she rams into her opponent. Skylord increases by 450 Gs.

**Seismic Finish: **Skylord grabs her opponent and drags them up into the air swings them around before hurling them back down to the ground at brutal velocities. Brings opponent down to 50 Gs.

**Shadow Axe- **Skylord's tail gains dark energy strengthening the blade at the end of her tail. She whips it at her enemies, cutting their G-Power in half and Skylord gains 300 Gs.

**BakuNano:** _Slaydrix-_ A helmet with wings comes down over Skylord's head, giving her head extra protection and another set of wings. She can use the wings to speed up her flight and ram into other Bakugan, the helmet protecting her head. She can also detach the wings of Slaydrix and wield them as twin swords in her claws. She can also detach them (while the wings are attached to each other) and either wield them as a double-bladed sword or throw them like a boomerang at her opponents.

**Mechtogan:** _Alturion -_ looks similar to Zenthon except Black and Purple, thinner and with an extra set of wings. It is one of the few Mechtogan that has a female voice.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Texas 'Tex' Williams

**Former names:** Bud/Buddy

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Home Planet:** Docorrus

**Species:** Docorrian (Human)

**Appearance:** Texas has short, cropped, Dirty Blond hair, Dark Brown eyes, Tanned skin and stands around 5'9" in height. He wears a button up Red plaid shirt with Dark Blue for some of the squares; he rolls the sleeves up so it's just above his elbows. Under it, he wears a White t-shirt. There's an old scar that crosses diagonally across his left forearm. He wears Blue jeans and simple Tan boots.

**Personality: **Stubborn; when he's set on something, he'll dig in his heels and not budge an inch. Very protective of those weaker than himself &amp; he hates those who abuse their power. Thanks to Mike, he doesn't lash out as violently as he used to, but he acts intimidating around everyone he meets. If he doesn't know you or Mike doesn't know you, he's going to come off as the nastiest meanest guys out there. But if you get past that, he's a nice guy, bit rough around the edges, but nice enough.

**Ability:** Tex has some hand-to-hand combat that aided in his escape from Docorrus.

**Back-story:** Tex was born to a poor mother who immediately sold him to the Docorrian Government moments after he was born. There, he was given known as nothing more as one of the numbers of young boys who would be raised to serve the females of Docorrus. Tex was bought when he was 5 by an older woman with ailing health named Tansy Clove. She named Tex 'Buddy' and he helped her around the house. Tansy took a liking to the boy and taught him how to read and write. As Buddy grew older, he began to question the world around him and with Tansy's health ailing, she wasn't able to keep a close eye on Buddy. When Buddy went to the market one day to get Tansy her food and medicine, he met a young man who urged him to come and meet up with the Rebellion. Buddy was hesitant since Tansy and always been so nice to him, but he wanted his questions answered, so he went to the meeting.

There Buddy was horrified as he listened to other men's horror stories of the pain and humiliation they suffered at their female masters. He just couldn't believe that there were people that treated their men so poorly. But when the men started talking about overthrowing the females, Buddy felt uncertain as he feared for the women who were like Tansy, old and just wanted to have some care and company before they died.

Buddy didn't go to another meeting for a long time, around when he was 13 did things start changing. With Tansy's care and kindness, and the independence she'd granted him, Buddy had grown both handsome and headstrong.

One day, when he'd gone shopping for Tansy's necessities, he did encounter a woman whipping a 7 year old boy for dropping her basket. The boy was so thin you could see the child's bones and he was so weak-looking, it looked like a strong wind would blow him over. The woman was whipping him on his back where Buddy could see a bunch of scars from previous vicious whippings. Without thinking, Buddy rushed in and told the woman to stop, grabbing her hand.

Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd that had gathered as the boy had been whipped. The woman turned on Buddy who stood firm, looked her straight in the eye and told her to stop.

The woman jerked her hand free from Buddy's and lashed out at him with the whip. Buddy threw up an arm to protect his face the whip, leaving a nasty welt on his left forearm that was Bright Purple after the impact. The woman raged at Buddy for interfering as the crowd jeered and urged her to make him suffer. She rushed at Buddy with the whip but Buddy managed to get a grip on the whip before she could whip him with it again and wrenched it from her grip. The group took a step back as Buddy shifted back, wrapping the whip around his arm, holding onto it but not having any intentions of using it. He glared at the woman and told her to back off. The woman came at Buddy again and Buddy back-handed her with his right arm that had the whip wrapped around it.

It was then that Elite's Police Force, 'The Bitches', arrived and detained Buddy with shock sticks to paralyze him and bring him to the ground. Then they forcefully cuffed him.

They dragged him to his feet and allowed the woman who he'd hit to take a few swings at the kid before they dragged Buddy away to whoever possessed him.

When they brought Buddy to Tansy, she apologized profusely and the guards asked why she hadn't sold Buddy for a younger male who'd be easier to control. Tansy pleaded with them not to take Buddy away, that he was her closest friend and she didn't want to die without him.

It was then that the Leader of the Squad pulled out her firearm, levelled it at Tansy and told her that as punishment for failing to control her boy and resisting the Police, she would face execution. Then she was shot and Buddy was dragged to the Rehabilitation Centre to be fixed for the next woman who'd buy him.

Buddy suffered there for 6 months, growing weaker and weaker, but eventually one of the Rebels came to him and told him that some of the Rebels were staging an escape to get off Docorrus to try their luck elsewhere.

Buddy agreed to go with them and he escaped the Rehabilitation Centre with the Rebels help. Then he went with them to where the portal was that would teleport them off world. There, the Rebels were ambushed and most of them were killed, Buddy and their Leader made a rush for the teleporter, then the Rebel Leader took a bullet meant for Buddy who was the only one to escape to Earth alive.

Buddy wound up in Austin, Texas where he met Mike Skiles, who he would befriend. When he met Mike, he was starving, homeless and most of his Docorrian garments were torn to the point they were practically rags. Mike asked him what his name was planning on helping him, when Buddy asked where he was. Mike told him he was in Austin, and when Buddy looked confused, Mike added Texas and then asked again for his name and Buddy kind of just repeated the word Texas which Mike then assumed to be his name, so Buddy became known as Texas, or Tex.

Mike took Texas home with him and let him borrow some of his clothes and slowly, Tex began to come out of his shell and he told Mike the whole story. Although Mike looked at him like he was crazy, Tex showed him a holomap of Docorrus he had and Mike began to believe him.

The two became the best of friends, with Mike introducing Tex to Bakugan, giving him his partner, Subterra Tyrannoid and the two joined Bakugan Interspace together. When Mike moved back to Chicago, Tex went with him.

**Other:** After all the suffering he experienced on Docorrus, Texas doesn't like women. In fact, he is always very wary and suspicious of them.

**Tex's Bakugan:**

**Guardian:**

**Name:** Subterra Tyrannoid

**Gender:** Male

**G-Power:** 750 Gs

**Appearance:** Tyrannoid looks like a normal Tyrannosaurus Rex though he has several short spikes running down his spike and some Dark Brown armour along his body.

**Personality:** A little bit on the dumb side and doesn't say much, but he's vicious in battle and extremely protective of Tex and Mike.

**Abilities:**

**Ground Shatter:** Tyrannoid stamps his feet, shatters the ground and sends the shards rushing at his opponent. Opponent loses 250 Gs and destroys the Gate Card.

**Dino Charge:** Tyrannoid rushes forwards, becomes a blur of Subterra energy and slams into his opponents. Tyrannoid gains 300 Gs and his opponent loses 250 Gs.

**Dino Thunder:** Tyrannoid roars loudly, Orange lightning erupting off him and charging up his power. Tyrannoid gains 150 Gs.

**Subterra Shake Down:** Tyrannoid grabs a Bakugan in his teeth and shakes them around while they're gripped in his powerful teeth before slamming them into the ground or smashing them into any nearby large object. Opponent loses 600 Gs.

**BakuNano:** _Dinomyte-_ Several large barrelled weapons are attached to Tyrannoid's back. One is a Missile Launcher strapped to his back that unleashes a barrage of Missiles. Then there's two Laser Cannons mounted on either side of his body that can fire at whatever is in front of Tyrannoid.

**Mechtagon:** _Quasirex-_ A large, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is Orange with Silver triangle designs on its body. It also has Black metal in some places. Its tail can be swung at its enemies and it spins like a drill. Quasirex resembles the _Tyrannozord_ from _Power Rangers Dino Thunder._

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Mike Skiles

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Home-world:** Earth

**Species:** Human

**Attribute:** Aquos

**Appearance:** Mike has Light Brown hair with long bangs that hang in his face a bit, Hazel eyes and pale skin. Mike tends to wear a Dark Blue hoodie over a Black T-shirt, Blue jeans and simple Black gym shoes.

**Personality: **Cool headed and very aloof. He doesn't let much get to him, but when things do; he just sort of bottles it up. When he's mad, he doesn't get all fiery and rage like Jet, he turns cold and is very short with those around him. But more often than not, he's sweet, polite and keeps his cool.

**Back-story:** While he lived in Chicago, he and Jet became good friends and when the first Bakugan showed up, they both got their Guardian Bakugan, Jet getting Darkus Skylord, while Mike got Aquos Hydrogator.

When he was 15 and living with his uncle in Texas for the summer, he found a strange kid his age, dressed in rags and lying in a dirty alleyway. Mike goes to help him, asking for his name. The kid says, 'Buddy, where are we?' Mike doesn't realize he's telling him his name is 'Buddy', he just assumes the kid called him 'buddy' so he tells the kid they're in Austin, Texas and when he asks the kid for his name again, the kid is still in shock about the new place and kind of just repeats Texas, resulting in Mike assuming his name to be Texas and Tex doesn't bother to correct him, wanting to put all of Docorrus behind him.

When Mike goes back to Chicago to live with his mother who had finally got a well-paying job, Texas comes along with him and the two live with Mike's mom and go to school in Chicago.

He and Texas became close friends and he introduces Texas to Bakugan after Bakugan Interspace opens, giving him Subterra Tyrannoid.

Mike has had a crush on Jet since he was a kid, but he knows that Jet isn't interested in him, but in people like Masquerade or other strong and cool guys.

**Bakugan:**

**Name:** Aquos Tsunami Hydrogator

**Gender:** Male

**G-power:** 700 Gs

**Appearance:** Tsunami Hydrogator is a humanoid warrior with the head and physique of an Alligator. He is Light Blue with a lighter coloured belly, wears a Dark Blue helmet on his head with an Orange feather sticking out of it. He also wears Dark Blue armour on the upper portion on his chest as well as on his shoulders. He also wears Dark Blue Spiked Gauntlets on his arms. He has a long scaly tail and he wields a glowing Gold Trident as his primary weapon.

**Personality:** Hydrogator is a very gentlemanly Bakugan and is very soft spoken, despite his vicious outwards appearance.

**Abilities:**

**Rising Tide:** Hydrogator turns the field to a water field. Hydrogator gains 100 Gs.

**Tsunami strike:** Hydrogator jabs his trident at his opponent and a wave of water strikes his opponents. Opponent loses 400 Gs.

**Frostbite:** Hydrogator's trident glows Light Blue as he aims it at his opponents and it fires a Light Blue beam at his enemies, freezing them. Opponent loses 100 Gs.

**Hydro Gunner:** Hydrogator opens his mouth and fires a massive water attack at his enemies. Opponent loses 350 Gs, &amp; Hydrogator gains 400 Gs.

**BakuNano:** _Krakix_\- Hydrogator gains a mace and his armour becomes stronger.

**Mechtogan:** _Gatortron _\- looks like a Blue and Copper _Zenthon_ with an Alligator's head and he carries a Gold Trident.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Iris Anderson

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Home-world:** Earth

**Species:** Eterrian

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Appearance:** Iris has long Black hair, Amber eyes, Olive coloured skin and is a fairly small and short statured woman. As she is Eterrian, her colours are White &amp; Green, so she wears a White shawl over a Dark Green shirt with White capris and White sandals. She also has a Green butterfly clip in her hair.

**Abilities:** Iris is a skilled mage from Etera. Her mother was a mage, but was cast out of Etera for her devious tricks she'd play on her fellow people, so the King had her banished to Earth along with the Atmosian refugees. Her mother taught Iris all she knows, so Iris can cast all sorts of spells. She can turn people into Animals (based on what their essence would make them be), she can shrink them and a few other tricks that are meant to be funny but not cause harm.

**Personality:** Iris comes off as a sweet and bubbly person, but on the inside she's lonely. However, she enjoys casting spells on people and watching them run off in shock and horror while she pretends to be shocked and confused, saying things like 'I didn't know you were a Rabbit?!' or 'Oh no! Someone must've missed that 'dry clean only' label on you!' Of course, once they leave her range, all her magic wears off. She initially doesn't join Bakugan Brawling but her Bakugan, Hawktor and Nocturna, coerce her into joining and the three like to plot various spells she can cast over the kids in the arenas, of course, the spell ends if a person starts breaking down or having a fit or something.

**Backstory:** Iris's mother was a skilled mage, but the Eterrians frowned upon her mother's strange magic and they urged (more like forced) her to leave Etera with the refugees. At the time, Iris' mother was pregnant with Iris, so it was hard on her mother, but Iris and her mom had fun learning magic and casting a few spells on the people of Wardington city. So many people were confused when they reached that one block of Main Street and everything suddenly seemed bigger (Iris and her mother cast a shrinking spell on the area so that anyone who entered it shrank).

**Bakugan:**

**Main Partner:**

**Name:** Ventus Hawktor

**Gender:** Male

**G-power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance:** Same as a normal Hawktor's

**Personality:** This Hawktor, unlike Shun's, is a little younger (hence why he's only at 800 Gs) he enjoys pranks and learning new things, making him a great partner in crime for Iris' spells, although he can be a bit shy, especially when meeting new people. He often hides behind Iris' head or behind Nocturna, something Iris finds very endearing, whereas the older Nocturna finds it annoying.

**Abilities:**

**Ninja Defence - Wild Wind Dance:** Nullifies the opponent's ability.

**Fly Fang - Hyper Storm: **Hawktor spreads his wings and rushes at his opponent, grabbing onto their upper body with his legs and spinning around in midair with them in his grasp slamming them into the ground. Hawktor gains 450 Gs.

**Bolting Fang - Slug Shot:** Hawktor rushes forwards and punches his opponents rapidly. Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor.

**Sky Fang - Cyclone Soar:** Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities.

**Ninja Defence - Spiral Twister: **Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor.

**Ninja Comet Streamer:** Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card.

**Sky Fang - Thunder Starion:** Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent.

**Battle Gear:** _Swayther_: When engaged, it spreads out its wings and attacks with its two blaster barrels. One barrel shoots fire, while the other a freezing chemical. It drops colossal bombs that release a thermal wave, incinerating anything in its path.

**Mechtagan:**_ Silent Strike: _Like Shun and Taylean's _Silent Strike_.

**Secondary Bakugan:**

**Name:** Ventus Nocturna

**Gender:** Female

**G-Power:** 850 Gs

**Appearance:** Nocturna is a lovely Great Horned Owl with lovely patterns on the outside of her wings. She is mostly Black with Green in the patterns of her wings along with a bit of White.

**Personality:** Nocturna is an older Bakugan, having belonged to Iris' mother, Sorena, but Nocturna is a brilliant strategist and offers guidance and wisdom to Iris when she needs it. She also serves as Iris' conscience to keep the young mage from taking her spells too far and causing someone excessive distress.

**Abilities:**

**Moonlight Shree-** Nocturna unfurls her wings and covers the field in darkness before she shrieks and the sound slams into her opponents. Opponents lose 400 Gs.

**Feather Barrage-** Nocturna flaps her wings and sends glowing Green feathers at her opponents. Nocturna gains 350 Gs.

**Stormy Nightmare-** Nocturna locks eyes with her enemies and her wings unfurl the patterns taking on various shapes that lash out at her enemies. Opponents lose 400 Gs.

**Wind Echo-** Nocturna dives at her opponents and rams into them. Nocturna gains 400 Gs.

**Feather Duster-** Nocturna sweeps her wings and sends a powerful blast of wind at her opponent. Nullifies opponent's latest ability.

**Shadow Slip-** Nocturna disappears into the shadows before erupting from somewhere above or behind her enemies and attacking them with her talons. Opponents lose 500 Gs.

**Mechtogan:** _Hootatron:_ It looks like _Thorak_ only it's Dragon's head is replaced with an Owl's head.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Viki Long

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Pyrus

**Home Planet:** Earth

**Appearance:** Short Brown hair, Light Brown eyes. Wears a Red coat, with a Black under-shirt and White pants leading to boots with slight heels in them. She also has an Orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

**Personality:** Viki is fairly friendly &amp; easy to get along with. She is a nice person, but sometimes gets tangled up in bad situations. Viki, however, is willing to speak her mind when important issues arise.

**History:** Lived in Canada, one of Jet, Mike and Tyler's old friends who they met through the Bakugan craze. She moved to Wardington with her mom after the Bakugan returned to Vestroia and briefly met Spectra Phantom, developing a crush on the handsome guy, something she maintains and has been trying to figure out where her 'beloved birdbrain' is, as Jet calls it.

* * *

**Owner: **_strato-abyss17_

**Name: **Jason Carter

**Age: **16

**Race: **Human

**Attribute: **Haos

**Appearance: **Stands at 5'9", has medium length, messy, blond hair &amp; Azure-Blue eyes. Wears Black, square frame glasses, a White hooded jacket with short Black sleeves, Blue jeans and White and Black sneakers.

**Personality:** Jason is a guy who thinks of being the best Brawler almost every day of the week. He doesn't shy away from any kind of challenge and he loves to battle anyone at any time. Jason has many friends and all of them are brawlers. He likes to combine brains &amp; brawn on the battlefield to trick his opponents and claim victory.

**Guardian Bakugan:**

**Name: **Haos Nova Glintwing

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **A White, four-legged Dragon (like Original Hydranoid or Original Dharak), that has Azure-Blue eyes, and wears thick Bronze armour on his head, chest, back and tail. Tail ends in a serrated point. Gauntlets and greaves cover his feet and the feathers on his wings are made of a crystal that can cut diamond. Scales are a shining White with a Gold pearlescence.

**G-Power: **900 Gs

**Personality: **Glintwing has an aggressive battle style, but he loves his partner and would give his life for him. He can get very cocky, though and has to rely on Jason to tell him to stand down.

**Abilities:**

**Light Arrow:** Increases Glintwing's power level by 100 Gs. Glintwing fires an arrow of light from his mouth.

**Glinting Claw:** Transfers 100 Gs from target to Glintwing. Glintwing launches himself at the target and slashes it with light-infused claws.

**Lightning Shield:** Glintwing raises a forcefield of light that blocks an offensive Ability and raises his power level by 50 Gs.

**Solar Flare:** Increases Glintwing's power level by 300 Gs. A powerful offensive Ability in which Glintwing explodes in light energy, striking all opponents.

**Flash Lance:** Decreases the power level of opponents whose current power levels are equal to or higher than Glintwing's by 150 Gs. Glintwing fires arrows of light into the sky that rain down on opponents.

**Thunderbolt:** Glintwing becomes covered in lightning and he flies at the target like a bolt of lightning. Glintwing's 150 Gs.

**Solar Winds:** Allows Glintwing to gain the same boost from the Gate Card as the owner's Bakugan.

**Heavenly Aura:** Restores all power boosts that were negated due to card effects.

**Last Judgement: **Glintwing gains 300 Gs and all opponents lose 100 Gs. Glintwing shines with a blinding light and fires light arrows throughout the battlefield.

**Heaven's Descendant:** Increases Glintwing's power level by that of the base power levels of all Bakugan on the field and makes him immune to all Ability Cards. Glintwing braces himself as he draws in the power from the Bakugan around him and releases it as one massive energy burst, ensuring the defeat of all who oppose him.

**BakuNano:** _Lightfury_, a claw extension system for Glintwing's front legs that allow for longer range attacks. They also provide ballistic properties by firing thin but deadly lasers from the tips. They can be used with Glinting Claw to increase the leeched power by an extra 100 Gs. Appearance consists of three Bronze, large barbed claws fitting over Glintwing's front feet.

* * *

**Owner: **_Heart of the Anime_

**Name:** Rae Harrington

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Home Planet:** Earth

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** She stands around the shorter side of 5'4", has Medium Brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with bangs that sweep to the right side and two long pieces of hair left down to frame her face that have Ventus Green coloured clips, Bright Hazel eyes and pale skin. She wears a Ventus Green turtleneck style top with the collar being Grey and has short, off-the shoulder sleeves, fingerless, Ventus Green gloves with White tips on the edges, White short shorts, Grey, thigh-high, socks that have a set of three Ventus Green stripes on it near the top, going horizontal across it and a pair of Ventus Green ankle boots with criss-crossing White stripes.

**Personality:** Rae is a little on the quieter side, she's always been a quiet individual. She plays Bakugan as a sort of escape from her quiet personality. Outside of battle, she can usually be found sitting in a quiet corner, sketching away. She's usually seen drawing pictures of her Bakugan, Roc Archer, in battle and drawing some other people's Bakugan in mid-battle. But in battle, she maintains a really calm demeanour and strikes quickly and precisely most of the time, not giving her opponent a chance to activate an ability. Since she had such a quiet upbringing, she always has this weird kind of luck that puts her around all the exciting events happening in the Bakugan Battling Circuit.

**Abilities:** She can draw really well; it's one of her talents. But she has such a close relationship with her Bakugan that she is able to communicate with him telepathically, no matter how far apart they may be.

**Back Story:** There's nothing much to Rae's life, except that she grew up with a somewhat sheltered upbringing. She's an only child and has been home-schooled her whole life. When Bakugan first appeared on Earth, she met her partner, Ventus Roc Archer and since that day, they've been partners. She was there, battling on the sidelines when Naga and his forces invaded Earth and was one of the people that helped defend it. When Rae first started battling, she had a hard time controlling Archer because of his temper and his overall astounding strength and because of this, at the beginning, their relationship was strained... that all changed when Naga invaded and Rae and Archer were forced to work together for the first time in their lives and since then, the two have been extremely close.

**Guardian Bakugan:** Ventus Roc Archer

**Gender:** Male

**G-Power:** 950 Gs

**Appearance:** He resembles the Bird of legend called the Roc. He's a large sized Ventus Bakugan with a unique head crest that swirls out over his head to almost form shapes like a lightning bolt that is Yellow in colour. He has very Dark Green feathers that are as hard as scales that go down his neck and act as a sort of chain mail. Also on the inside of his neck, he has Light Green ridges that also act as a set of armour. He has two large clawed feet on the top have the same very Dark Green feathers on them and his talons are Yellow. On his stomach is a unique tribal pattern coloured Black but the base of his stomach is Forest Green in colour. He has large sized wings that have a set of matching talons that are located when his fold in at. His wings are Dark Green in colour with Forest Green feathers on the inside.

**Personality:** Archer's personality is the exact opposite of his Brawler's. He's a battle hungry Bakugan, always looking for a challenge. Once he senses a strong Bakugan near him, he almost always challenges them to a battle, leaving Rae to apologize for his rudeness. He tends to be more on the blunt side and hates to lose, and after each battle that he wins, he speaks rudely to their fallen opponent and tells them what they can improve on and next time that they battle, they better be a million times better than they were at that moment. When going against a really strong opponent, Archer recognizes them as a tough opponent and adds even more power to his already overwhelming one.

**Back Story:** There's not really much to his back story except that growing up in Vestroia he always challenged Bakugan to battles and battled to become stronger and realized his goal was to become the strongest Ventus Bakugan or one of the strongest Bakugan in the world.

**Abilities:**

**Storm Surge:** Storm clouds appear above Archer that release bolts of lightning that shock the opponent. Drops opponent G-Power by 300 Gs.

**Gale Cyclone:** Archer flaps his large wings and creates a large cyclone in the centre of the stadium drawing all Bakugan in. Cancels all opponent's abilities activated.

**Dance on the Wind:** An ability that boosts Archer speeds by tenfold. This allows him to blur around the battlefield unseen. Boost his G-Power by 350 Gs.

**Avian Call:** Archer's takes a deep breath then lets out an ear-splitting scream that stuns the opponent. Boost's his G-Power by 300 Gs.

**Wind Barricade: **A barricade of fast winds surrounds Archer and he uses them as a shield. Boost's his G-Power by 250 Gs.

**Soaring Wind Blade:** An ability to be combined with _Wind Barricade_. After Archer has blocked the opponent's attack with _Wind Barricade_, Archer uses the fast winds as a blade of air to attack the opponent. Brings the opponent's G-Power down to 400 Gs.

**Zephyr Tempest: **A raging wind storm overtakes the battlefield and combines all attacks just activated and uses them to envelope the battlefield and blur the opponent's Bakugan's eyesight. After this ability is activated, Rae always activates Archer's _Eye of the Storm_ Ability.

**Air Disturbance:** Archer's body starts to let loose Green vibes and if the opponent comes in contact with these Green waves, they're immobilized for some time, also cancels the opponent's current ability.

**Calming Wind:** An ability that Archer absolutely despises. Basically, he releases a calming scent sent from the horns on his head and it calms down the opponent dropping their G-Power by 200 Gs and cancels their ability.

**Eye of the Storm:** A Fusion Ability to be played after _Zephyr Tempest_. This Ability allows Archer to see through the blinding winds and attack his opponent. Boosts his G-Power by 250 Gs.

**Battle Gear:** _Hurricane Breaker- _when attached to Archer, it gives him six mechanical wings with lasers attached and surrounded by a Green energy field.

**BakuNano:** _Cyclondrix_ \- A suit of protective armour appears over Archer; it covers the bottom of his neck, stomach, the top part of his wings and legs. He also gets a set of 3 wings, making him have four pairs of wings. The new wings allow Archer to create a powerful hurricane with one flap of his wings. His favourite attack he likes to use when he has his BakuNano is he flies up high into the air then shoots down &amp; starts to spin and create a spiral of wind around himself that he uses to attack the opponent.

**Mechtagon:** _Phoenix Striker:_ A robotic Green Phoenix with razor sharp talons, a sharp beak and has the same colour scheme as Archer. It attacks with its beak, talons, or it'll shoot a Green laser from its mouth.

* * *

**Owner:** _GuardianDeity_

**Name:** Aryn Crawford (Her real name is Lacey Rae, explained later)

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Darkus

**Home-planet:** Earth

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** She has long Strawberry Red hair that transitions to a light shade of Orange on her bangs, which slightly feather out over her right eye. You could say that she's able to make bedhead seem natural, when in reality her hair is just disheveled but tamed at the same time. (Like her bangs are tousled but the rest of her hair is tamed. If that makes sense). Her eyes are Light Blue with specks of Grey.

She's 5'5 with light Olive toned skin. She usually wears a Red Classic Plaid Print Button Up Shirt with Black High Waisted Jean Shorts along with Black and White Vans and a Rockstud Double Wrap leather bracelet on her left wrist.

On her days off or when nothing's really going on she wears a Black Tank Top under a Deep Blue Jumper (sweater, pullover, etc.) with skinny jeans and boots. She also has a Black and White plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her hair is usually up in a high ponytail on those days.

**Personality:** Like the colours of the rainbow, her personality varies. She's kindhearted, sarcastic, humorous, slightly optimistic, sometimes rude and closed off but she won't notice unless someone points it out and even though she's a drifter and hard to keep tabs on, she's dependable.

**Abilities:** Over the years she's learned how to read people. Their emotions, whether they're lying or not. I guess you could say she's perceptive.

**Back Story:** She's been a foster child all her life. Being moved to different homes, never knowing the comfort and stability kids her age had yet took for granted, it finally became too much and she just stopped trying to find a family. She decided she didn't need one. And since the old her wanted nothing more than a family, a place to call home, she became someone else. her last name,Rae, means Grace. People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family, which she does not have. So she changed her name .She made that decision when she was 12.

Not long after Bakugan was created, she secretly watched the other kids battle, picking up the rules was like a walk in the park. She soon bought a deck but not a Bakugan. There were just too many people around for her to choose. Around the time Dan and co. were in the Doom Dimension, she found a Bakugan floating down the river she always went to and that's where her and Leonidas' fates intertwined.

Due to Leonidas' aggressive way of battling and Aryn's 'go with the flow' mindset, she let him run wild in battle. That decision backfired the day they sent another Brawler to the hospital. She stopped battling for almost half a year before Leo finally convinced her to battle again. This just happened to be the day Naga invaded. The day they finally began to understand each other. The start of a bond.

**Guardian Bakugan:** Darkus Omega Leonidas

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** He has two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows, giving it an appearance similar to Neo Dragonoid. Spikes run along his back and tail. Large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet make even Leonidas' body a valuable weapon.

**G-power:** 850 Gs

**Personality:** Omega Leonidas is a Battle Hungry Bakugan. It's like he was created to fight. He has this intensity in battle that doesn't waver and a thirst for destruction. Now that he has a bond with Aryn, he's a bit more serious, he responds when she speaks to him, he's protective of her, though he does not think that he's gained the right to call her by her first name, so he calls her Crawford.

**Back Story:** Back when Masquerade was evil and Hydranoid hadn't evolved yet, BCSS member, Dylan Chartrand and Masquerade were in the middle of a battle, when a piece of Dylan's Bakugan, Haos Leonidas' skin flew off due to Hydranoid biting it off. So, after picking up the skin piece, Masquerade decides to create a clone of Leo for Vladitor to have a general for his army. Unfortunately, the piece of skin also had Hydranoid's spit on it, so it created a Darkus Leonidas, but he wasn't responding, so Masquerade assumed it was a dud and threw Leo into the river where Aryn finds him later.

Leonidas doesn't remember anything before Aryn found him floating down the river.

**Abilities:**

**Omega Eraser:** While releasing a mighty roar, Leonidas digs all four limbs into the ground and energy almost like electricity builds up in his mouth before being released in one beam. Leonidas +400 Gs.

**Demon's Spear:** a spherical orb of dark energy gets condensed to form a spear of darkness. Leonidas can do one of two things with it, use it as a weapon or launch it at his opponent. 300 Gs from opponent.

**Degree of Destruction:** Leonidas' body is covered in a dark aura and he loses all sense of control. His claws grow out a bit longer and his fangs start to protrude from his mouth. He sets his sights on his opponent before attacking with his claws in a fury before finishing them off by sinking his fangs into them. (Last resort kind of thing) Reduces Opponent's power level to 0.

**Shadow Blizzard:** A blizzard of darkness is sent from Leonidas' wings and freezes the movements of the opponent, stopping them from using abilities Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, adds 100 Gs to Omega Leonidas and allows him to attack anywhere on the field.

**Gravity Chamber:** Leonidas fires a spherical orb at any opponent with a lower G-power, which they are then trapped in once it touches them. The gravity in the sphere then begins to multiply until the opponent's Bakugan is defeated. Destroys all opposing Bakugan on the field with lower Gs then Leonidas.

**Genesis Manipulation:** Omega Leonidas absorbs his opponent's attack, then sends it back with twice as much power. Stops the activation of any defensive abilities by the opponent.

**Devil's Twister:** Omega Leonidas soars high up into the sky before folding in his wings half way and plummeting towards his target like torpedo. increases Gs by 200.

**BakuNano:** _Hailflare_\- Much like _Aeroblaze_, but since Omega Leonidas already has wings, it just releases a firestorm of flames on whatever is beneath him.

**Mechtagon:** _Armageddon-_ Basically a Black and Purple version of _Silent Strike_ only slightly smaller than _Zenthon_. The Dragon's head and teeth protrude a little more like an actual Dragon's and it has a Dragon's tail which it can also use to attack. The cannons in its chest and shoulders are the same size but deal greater damage. It has hidden wings on its back and shoulders which aren't revealed until it uses it's cannons.

* * *

**Owner:** _Engraved In Time_

**Name:** Yvette Sanders

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Home-planet:** Vestal

**Current Planet:** Earth

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Stands at 5'6" and has a heavy tan on her arms. Long silky Black hair is left down and ends at her mid-back and she has Emerald Green eyes behind a pair of Black goggles she wears. She wears a pair of camouflage short shorts, a Black long sleeve shirt with a cropped Brown vest and knee high Brown lace up boots. On her hands are a pair of Brown fingerless gloves.

**Battle armour:** Brown and Copper Havoc Squad Uniform.

**Personality:** Yvette loves and craves excitement. She loves to be involved in any kind of competition and likes to win. She is known to have a short temper whenever someone does something to piss her off but most of the time she maintain a happy go lucky demeanor. When she loses a brawl she and Manticore usually have an argument over whose fault it was and the arguing is known to go on for hours sometimes.

**Back story:** Yvette's family is one of the more prominent and rich Vestals. Her mother and father own a very successful clothing company and it has them constantly traveling. They never took her anywhere with them but instead showered her with boring gifts. Due to this she constantly snuck out as a kid and tried to do any kind of exciting thing as long as she didn't get into any trouble (her parents did have a reputation to maintain.) Even at school, Yvette did have a slight reputation as a troublemaker because she couldn't stand still for long periods of time but she excelled in PE and Sports because it was a way for her to burn energy and she got to play games where she could win.

**Abilities:** Photographic memory, the ability to know outcomes, due to being good at Phys Ed and sports, she's also got great endurance, fast reflexes, increased agility. and due to Vestal heritage, Yvette also has a resistance to Psychological defects.

**Guardian Bakugan:** Subterra Quake Manticore

**G-Power:** 950 Gs

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** A beast type Bakugan with the head and body of a male lion, wings of a bat, and tail of a scorpion. He has a golden mask across his face too.

**Personality:** Manticore is a battle-hungry Bakugan that is always looking for a challenge. He and Yvette are the type of team that go all with attacks and great defense. He's not the quickest Bakugan out there but he certainly is one of the strongest.

**Abilities:**

**Gravity Holder:** A huge gravity burst pulls the opponent's Bakugan down to the earth. Cannot be canceled. Manticore gains 300 GS.

**Magnitude Zone:** To be played after _Gravity Holder_. The battlefield is shaken with multiple Earthquakes. Drops the opponent by 500 Gs.

**Demolition Wreckage:** To be played after _Gravity Holder_ and _Magnitude Zone_. Using the wreckage from _Magnitude Zone,_ Manticore has it slam into the opponent. Drops the opponents An extra 300 Gs.

***Earth Crusher:** Two giant hands made of earth capture the opponent in their grip and slams them into the ground. Manticore gains 400 gs.

***Iron Armor:** Manticores body becomes surrounded in a strong armor. Cancels the opponent's ability.

***Iron Head:** (played after _Iron Armor_) Manticore slams his whole body into the opponent. Gains 300 Gs.

***Sand Grip:** Sand surrounds the opponent and makes them unable to move. Drops the opponent by 300 Gs.

***Quake Slam:** Pillars of rock appear and start hitting the opponent. Drops the opponent by 400 Gs.

***Terra Firma:** Large chunks of solid earth appear above Manticore and hits the opponent. Cancels the opponent's Ability and raises Manticore by 300 Gs.

***Scorpion Stinger:** using his Scorpion tail, Manticore injects the opponent with a Poison that brings them down to their base power level.

**BakuNano:** _Strike Laser:_ Manticore's tail gets equipped with a deadly Gold laser.

**Mechtagon:** _Scorpeon:_ A Copper and Brown Scorpion shaped Mechtagon. Attacks with it's claws, tail and laser from tail.

**Battle Suit:** Brown and Copper Fortatron

* * *

**Renegades Members**

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Kirsty Slayer

**Gender:** Female

**Attributes:** Haos

**Home Planet:** Docorrus

**Species:** Docorrian, (half-Neathian, half-Vestal)

**Appearance:** She favours her Vestal heritage, but she has the same Dark Blue hair and Green eyes that Neathians have. Her eyes have the same style as all Vestals and she has very pale skin. Her hair is long and wavy and before going into battle, she ties it back so that way it stays out of her face. She wears Silver body armour designed for space combat. She wears a Silver helmet that looks like a Mandalorian's helmet (Ex. like Sabine's from Star Wars Rebels). Around her waist she has two belts that contain her laser pistol, handcuffs and other nasty little surprises, such as small vials that contain gases that can impair those who breathe them in and make them easier for her to catch. On her feet, she has Silver boots the same colour as her armour. These are both Jet boots and can magnetize to metallic surfaces in case of places that have no gravity. If she's trying to blend in to her surroundings, she wears a simple White t-shirt with a Golden bird like design on her shirt and Black pants with a thick Brown belt that can have some of her vials stashed in there as well. Then on her feet would be Black boots.

**Personality:** Kirsty is a young huntress and is aspiring to become Queen of Docorrus. Determined to unseat Queen Gracia by any means necessary, Kirsty goes out into space to search for the means to accomplish her ambitions. The ways she can accomplish this is by either capturing enough men and bringing them to Docorrus &amp; moving up the ranks the normal way, or she could plot a way to off the Queen and take the throne for herself. But her drive is to take the throne, so she will do whatever is necessary. She is an efficient huntress, luring her targets out by pretending to be a weak sweet female and then taking them out with one of her vials. She prefers to have everything be taken care of as swiftly as possible. She despises failure and is a huge perfectionist.

**Abilities:** Kirsty is an expert in making all types of potions and tonics. The solutions contained in her vials all become a gas once exposed to the open air, resulting in her targets being immediately affected. Some effects caused by the gases are: paralysis, putting opponents to sleep, forcing them to hallucinate, and then there's one that forces them to speak only the truth.

She also created the Devotion Drug, which requires the victim to ingest the drug and then if kissed by someone, becomes hopelessly devoted to that person, moulding themselves to fit that person's desires. The only way to break it is to have the person the victim is devoted to ingest the drug as well and then have them kiss again which cancels out the effects.

Like all Docorrians, Kirsty is a skilled warrior. She's best in hand-to-hand combat and being proficient in using most weaponry (but mostly her laser pistol is the sole weapon besides her vials &amp; her hand-to-hand skills). Kirsty has one male that accompanies her everywhere and that is Midnight, which is a _C-28 Model Android _from Atmos.

**Backstory:** Kirsty was born to a poor family that had little money. She had an older brother who was taken away when she was a little girl. Kirsty, having loved her older brother with all her heart as a child, was heartbroken. She searched everywhere for him when she got older but found him broken and kneeling at the feet of one of the Elite Council members. Enraged, Kirsty challenged the council member to a duel for her brother but was defeated. Kirsty then left Docorrus, vowing that when she returned, she'd be running the place and change things for the better, although her term of better is that families keep their male children until they're much older before sending them off to be purchased by some other Docorrian woman. She still sees most men as second class to herself. She was a Bounty Hunter out in space, hunting down male criminals and whenever she could she'd send the men she caught back to Docorrus to gain credits and rep. However, one crook offered her Midnight, an _Atmos C-28 Model Android_ he'd stolen in exchange for his freedom. Kirsty accepted Midnight, who the instant he was freed, knocked out the man and handed him over to Kirsty. Kirsty decided she liked Midnight and kept him around. The two of them travelled around space, capturing men and getting stronger, before eventually coming to Earth and creating the Renegades.

**Partner Bakugan:**

**Bakugan:** Haos Tydrix

**Gender:** Identifies as male

**G-power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance:** A short Mechanical Dragonoid (based off _Powertool Dragon_ from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_). It has four metal wings as well as two claws, each with three claw/fingers. Its main body is Yellow with Silver accents it has glowing Red optics. It also has two cannons mounted on both claws.

**Abilities:**

**Spark Buster-** Tydrix fires a huge blast of light from his two cannons. Tydrix gains 500 Gs.

**Blazing Knuckle-** Tydrix's fists glow as he proceeds to rapidly pummel his enemy with rapid fire punches. Tydrix gains 250 Gs, opponents lose 350 Gs.

**Shining Ray-** Tydrix gives some of his power to an allied Bakugan. Allied Bakugan gains 500 Gs.

**Deep Fog-** Tydrix spews fog from his mouth that impairs the vision of his opponents. Nullifies opponent's abilities.

**BakuNano:**_ Dragoonix_\- Tydrix gains a drill and a shield on his arms and can use the drill to stab, or to drill. The shield can be used to deflect attacks and if an opponent collides into it they are paralyzed.

**Mechtogan:** _Armadroid_ \- A large Yellow humanoid robot. It has glowing Red eyes, a cannon mounted on its right arm and a variety of weapons can appear on its left arm from a blade, to a shield to another cannon.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Midnight

**Nicknames:** Min, Night

**Attribute:** Pyrus

**Home world:** _Atmos: _A highly advanced alien world that specialized in machinery. Most of the planet's face was Silver due to all the metal used in constructing the cities. It wasn't a very nice world; it was hot and gruelling on the surface, so most of its citizens lived underground, where it was cooler. So, they'd taken to constructing robots to do the dangerous and difficult work. It was unfortunately blown up, when the King of the world foolishly pushed too far into the planet's core, seeking to draw more power from it, which resulted in the reactors powering the planet to explode, taking the planet with it.

**Species:** _Atmos C-28 Model Android_

**Gender:** Identifies as male

**Appearance:** His base form is a Black metal robot. He resembles _TOM_ from _Toonami_; he has a helmet that resembles a biker helmet. There's no mouth on him but he speaks through a hidden speaker in his helmet/head. The rest of his body is sleek Black metal with the Atmos symbol, (an atom contained within an expanding star) engraved on the left side of his chest (right over where his heart would be). He's as tall as Kirsty in this form (roughly around 5'3").

One of Midnight's abilities allows him to erect physical holograms that make him look like and sound like that person.

But for himself, he designed a hologram out of what he's seen of people over the course of travelling with Kirsty. So his default 'human form' is a Tan Black haired teen with Red eyes. He wears a Black jacket over a Grey shirt, and Black pants and heavy duty Black combat boots.

**Personality:** Midnight is usually very quiet. He doesn't talk much and usually just observes. When he does talk, he only talks to Kirsty and it's always very respectful. His observations help him better pretend to be someone when he uses his holograms to take their form. Kirsty doesn't allow him to do much thinking for himself, but Midnight as a machine doesn't know about being free to control his own actions. He's always had to obey orders.

**Abilities:** Can erect holograms that make him look like other people, can also erect holograms off his person, but its more taxing for him, an expert hacker who can crack any code, and skilled at reproducing the sound of anyone's voice and having it say whatever he wants.

**Backstory:** Midnight was an _Atmos C-28 Model Android_. His job was to work in telecommunications and computers. He wasn't meant to be a fighter. He was owned by one of the wealthy businessmen and always accompanied him on his travels for his abilities. He and his master were out working on a deal out in the galaxy when Atmos went up.

His master got wind that a Docorrian Hunter, Kirsty Slayer, had her eye on him and he tried to use Midnight's skills in holograms and voice projection to keep her off them. It worked for a time, but Kirsty caught up with them. The man offered Midnight to Kirsty, citing it was all thanks to his abilities he'd escaped so Midnight would be of more use to her. Kirsty agreed and freed Midnight, who struck his master in the back of the head, making him fall unconscious. The man was shocked by Midnight's betrayal but Midnight simply told him, that he was carrying out his mistress's will.

After that he's been serving Kirsty ever since. Also he wasn't called Midnight until Kirsty got a hold of him and gave him the name as well as a Bakugan eventually.

**Bakugan Partner:**

**Name:** Pyrus Marauder

**Gender:** She's a machine, but identifies as female

**G-Power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance:** She is a slim, Crimson Red Mech with Green eyes. She has two sharp Silver claws on each hand and has glowing Pink energy wings. Her slim figure allows for her to be incredible flexible with her attacks. Also, in her claws, she can generate massive blasts of blazing energy, from slicing energy disks, to a massive blast, to a sphere of powerful energy. Her claws are strong and capable of tearing through anything, but Midnight only has her do this if her claws are unable to generate the energy attacks. Her energy wings can also be used to cut or to delivery fierce electric charges into her opponent. Her appearance is based off the _Guren SEITEN_ from _Code Geass_.

**Personality:** She is much like Midnight as she is quiet and observes her opponents in battle to find the best point to strike, and then exploits the weaknesses she finds with brutal precision.

**Abilities:**

**Crimson Wave:** Marauder levels her claws at her opponent and unleashes two burst of Crimson energy at them. This is a brutal attack that does the most damage. Opponent(s) loses 700 Gs.

**Crimson Slicer:** Marauder raises one of her claws and generates an energy disk that she hurls at her opponents. Marauder gains 300 Gs and opponent(s) loses 100 Gs for each hit.

**Burning Daggers:** Marauder's wings glow and unleash a barrage of Red energy bursts on her enemies. Nullifies opponent(s)'s ability and Marauder gains 350 Gs.

**Raging Slasher:** Marauder engages her opponent with her claws slicing at them with brutal precision. Opponent loses 450 Gs.

**Crush Claw:** Marauder grabs her opponent and unleashes a blast from her claw delivering a devastating attack to whatever part of her opponent she grabbed either crushing it completely or causing severe damage. Opponent loses 660 Gs and their abilities are cut in half.

**Blazing Savior:** Negates the ability last used and ends the round with whatever power levels each side was at.

**BakuNano:** _Crimson Knightmare-_ Marauder gains a long sword and her other claw gets an upgrade becoming much larger and more powerful. Her sword can produce energy similar to her wings that allow her to generate Crimson slices that rush after her opponents. She can also get in close and slam her upgrade claw into her opponent. Resulting in a concussion blast that can break through the strongest armour (she has to have the poles that lie along the forearm of the claw to move up beside her fingers to increase the strength), or a brutal stab attack.

**Mechtogan**: _Masterix_ \- A large robot that wields a staff, he has a bright light in the centre of his chest. His body is Bright Red but there is some heavier Black armour over him in certain places. He also has Black wings that when they're folded resemble a cloak around him.

* * *

**Owner: **_Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

**Name: **Pierce

**Attribute:** Darkus

**Home-Planet: **Docorrus

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **He has torn up/shredded jeans, Black boots, Red and Blue finger-less gloves, wears a Black leather jacket, has long flowing Blue hair, and two scars; one "x" like shape scar between his eyes and a jagged scar across his left eye. He wears an eye-patch that covers the left eye and is also somewhat blind in that eye. He wears a Green undershirt underneath his leather jacket, has Peach-White skin, and Golden irises.

**Personality: **He can be very cruel &amp; sadistic to others (except to his former leader); it is a trait he picked up from her. He dislikes those who are traitors, those who are stronger than him and those who just simply annoy him to no end! He is very loyal to his former leader and would do anything for her since she was the one who saved him from being killed. He always has a bored expression on his face and can be very unemotional to those that have a lower rank than him; other than that, he can be calm, arrogant, or insane at any given time! Word of caution: Stay away from him and his bipolar attitude at all times!

**Abilities:** Pierce has an exceptional strategic mind, enhanced durability and strength, along with fast reflexes.

**Back-story: **His past is a mystery to most people except his former leader: Lady Vanessa. It's said that he was a young boy abandoned by his parents, then raised by space pirates and trained to be an armed mercenary; he then rebelled and was almost killed, but was saved by Vanessa. He then served her, pledged his loyalty to her and became one of her most trusted servants; he then received his own Bakugan partner. He continued to serve her for years, but a certain incident caused the two to be separated. Since then, he's been scouring every inch of space looking for her. He also lost his original Bakugan partner in an unknown accident of sorts. He has since replaced it with a Mechanical Bakugan, using the blueprints he managed to steal from Mira Clay at Vestal.

**Guardian Bakugan:** Darkus Cybertros

**Gender: **Assumed to be Male

**G-Power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance: **A Dark Purple Bakugan with White highlights and a mechanical appearance, Cybertros sports stifle-jointed legs, his wings double as his arms, making them, along with his fingers, very thin and his face is a visor that functions like a computer screen, displaying various data he can copy from opponents. It speaks in a dull monotone voice.

**Personality: **Cybertros is quite deceptive in nature. Personality wise, it is often portrayed as very arrogant and vain. Its tone of voice, which is dull and monotone, shows that Cybertros doesn't rely on emotions, sticking to a true emotionless nature. Even though most of Cybertros' personality traits are negative, it does have a few positive aspects. Some of these include its devotion and persistence to succeed in its master's goals. It is also a very adamant Bakugan.

**Back-story: **Created by Pierce in his search for his leader, it is considered to be the ultimate Mechanical Bakugan. Comprised of various DNA splices of many Bakugan and thousands of battle records/simulations, it truly will live up to its name.

**Abilities:**

**Virus Upload:** Cybertros puts its hand onto the enemies Gate Card. Nullifies Gate Card and Cybertros gains 100 Gs.

**Cyber Smash:** Cybertros throws an insanely strong punch that can dent even the strongest of defences. This lowers the foe's G Power by 150 Gs.

**Death Ray:** This Ability allows Cybertros to summon a deadly beam of energy from its fingertips. The beam hits all Bakugan. Opponents' G-Power drops to 300 Gs. It then must recharge the ability and cannot use it for the rest of the battle.

**Heartless Fury: **Cybertros abandons all logic and reason, and then goes into an immediate attacking frenzy. Opponents lose 100 Gs and Cybertros loses 350 Gs in the process.

**Immediate Termination: **Cybertros' most powerful attack of all, it instantly causes the opponent's defeat in battle. Like Death Ray though, it cannot be used again after that battle. To use this attack, Cybertros activates all its weapons and gear while simultaneously firing them off at the foe. It then causes a huge explosion.

**Data Slash: **A Fusion Ability that coincides during Virus Upload, Cybertros slashes the opponent and gathers data. This allows it to temporarily mimic a foe's ability randomly. Said random ability can only be used during one battle. When either Cybertros or its opponent is defeated, the Ability vanishes. Cybertros will then have to copy another Bakugan's Ability.

**Nanite Tornado: **Coinciding with _Cyber Smash_, after throwing its devastating punch, it unleashes a mini tornado of shrapnel from its chest at the foe. The shrapnel is actually Nanobots that will pursue the opponent and explode when contact is made. This raises Cybertros' G-Power by 150 Gs while lowering the foe's G-Power by 50 Gs for each successful hit.

**Circuit Combo: **Using its incredible data banks, it unleashes a flurry of incredibly fast punches, kicks and other moves. The attack is similar to karate when performed. This raises Cybertros' G-Power by 200 Gs.

**Scythe of Corruption: **Summoning a huge scythe, Cybertros slices at the opponent, lowering the G-Power of said foe to a measly 400 Gs. If that wasn't enough, the scythe also poisons the foe. The poison stays activated for the entire battle and lowers the opponent's 70 Gs every turn.

**BakuNano: **_Spearhead-_ The BakuNano forms into two pairs of tentacles that exude from his back. A spear is connected to a wire that connects to a generator on the back of the BakuNano. It makes it his spear super electrical. The tentacles can also be used for defence or offence.

**Mechtogan: **_Teridax._ It is a very strange yet powerful opponent. It has a Black body, with a Purple head and Red eyes. It mainly takes the appearance of semi-humanoid mechanized armour, but is partly hunched over with lizard-like in appearances. It possesses sharp clawed fingers and there are sharp spines that sprout from its back that can be used like electrical conduits. It also carries a staff that is double-sided and can fire off beams of energy. The final two things to be aware of are it's loyalty to its master and ferocity towards opponents. When it attacks, its head splits open to reveal a cannon. The same with its back. The back is actually a compartment with many lasers hidden inside tentacles. Its palms also fire off laser beams as well. Remember that when fighting this Mechtogan, watch out!

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Luna Nightingale

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Attribute:** Aquos

**Home-world:** Docorrus

**Race:** Eterian

**Appearance:** Luna has Black hair; with a streak of Navy Blue she also has light blue eyes. Her clothing always containing the colours Silver, Blue and Black.

Luna's outfit when she's not trying to be convert is a Black cape with Silver lining which moves up in a collar around her neck. Under that, is a Navy Blue tunic with Silver fastenings running down the middle and Silver between two ends of it. Around her waist, she wears a Black belt with a Silver crescent moon on the buckle. She also has another belt that holds her sheath for her Silver sword at her left hip. She wears Navy Blue pants, the same colours as her tunic which are tucked into tall Black boots. On her hands, she wears Black gloves.

Her Battle Armour is Silver. Underneath it she wears a Black skin-tight under-shirt. She wears a Silver, sort of medieval-like Helmet with slight points at the top of the helmet. She wears Silver gauntlets on her hands with some of the under-suit showing before reaching where the armour covers her shoulders and torso. The armour reaches just below her waist with several compartments for an extra laser sword, her primary sword strapped to her back instead of at her hip. Then, there is a break in the armour, showing her Black pants underneath before going into thigh high Silver metallic boots (although they bend at the knee to allow her complete mobility). Like Kirsty's, the bottom of her boots contain Rockets, allowing her flight as well as the ability to magnetize to any surface.

When she's trying to blend in with the humans, she will wear a simple, Blue, short sleeve shirt with a Silver Star design in the centre, along with long Black yoga pants leading down to simple Black heeled boots.

**Personality:** Luna desires to be greater than her mother and her sister, Tia. She understands Kirsty's ambitions and keeps them secret from her family and Queen Gracia. In exchange, Kirsty is working to help her add Earth to Docorrus' connections so that Luna can rise into a role similar to her mother's' but have her be the Ambassador between Earth and Docorrus. Since her name is Luna, which on Etera, is a high honour to have a name based off the life giving moons, She has a bit of a superiority complex and gets frustrated when she feels she's been slighted or ignored. However, since she and Kirsty have an understanding, she's willing to follow Kirsty's orders, though she gets upset if say Midnight or someone else gives her orders. Luna is a bit finicky and has no real loyalty to anyone but herself, she's willing to sell out Queen Gracia or Kirsty, depending on what will bring about the best outcome for her. She just wants to be important and hold an important role.

**Abilities:** Like all Eterians, Luna can lock eyes with someone and cause them to not see her there or see something else in her stead. She can read essences to detect what a person is feeling and since her mother is Isabelle Nightingale, Luna can get a good idea of what a person is thinking based on what she gleans from their essence. Luna can also seal people's essence into cards; she presently has one empty card and is waiting to find the best person to trap within it. She wants someone powerful, someone well known for their strength. She'll decide when she goes to Earth whose essence she wants under her control.

**Back-story:** Luna is the youngest daughter of Isabelle Nightingale, the Ambassador of Etera. She was born on Docorrus and has been living there at the Embassy that her family (which consists of her mother, older sister, Tia, and herself) calls home ever since.

Due to her being the youngest, the role of being the Eterian Ambassador is slated to be Tia's role, which her mother is training her for. So Luna is left to develop a great legacy for herself.

Her mother told Luna she foresaw great things for Luna, hence why she named Luna after the moons that gave light to their home world, Etera.

When one of the Docorrian Elite's, Vanessa Dark, suddenly went missing, Luna was gifted Victor Hunt by one of the Elites who had got him from Vanessa's estate.

Luna grew interested in what had befallen Vanessa and went asking Queen Gracia if she could go investigate.

Queen Gracia dismissively told her she could do as she liked, although she assured her a large reward would be in her future if she could find &amp; return Lady Vanessa to Docorrus.

So Luna took Victor along with her to go into space after Lady Vanessa. There their paths crossed with Pierce and then Kirsty and the two decided to work together. Setting their sights on Earth to increase their power and achieve their goals; Luna's of bringing Earth into Docorrus' fold, and Kirsty of getting enough power to become queen.

**Partner Bakugan:**

**Name:** Aquos Ursanoid

**Gender:** Female

**G-Power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance:** Ursanoid is a large, White Polar Bear with Silver armour protecting part of her head, and going around her body, leaving only her legs and front of her face free of armour.

**Personality:** Ursanoid is a wise old Bakugan. She's been a stand in for Luna's mother often. Although she is old, she gets mad if anyone makes any such comments, proceeding to show them how strong she is. She is content with her ability to serve Luna and tries not to let the advanced Mechanical Bakugan that Kirsty, Midnight and Pierce use make her feel inadequate.

**Abilities:**

**Arctic Freeze-** Ursanoid freezes the field. Ursanoid gains 250 Gs.

**Icy Daggers-** Must be used after _Arctic Freeze_. Ursanoid breaks the ice up by smashing her paws into the ground and sending the sharp fragments up at her enemies to stab into them. Opponents lose 400 Gs.

**Snow Warning-** A snow storm whips up around the field, covering the field in snow and making it hard to see. Ursanoid gains 300 Gs.

**Frozen Burst-** Ursanoid throws back her head and fires a burst of Ice Blue energy into the sky which bursts into a rain of smaller icy blasts, which if they make contact with the opponent freezes them over and impairs their movement. Opponents lose 400 Gs.

**Winter Rush-** Ursanoid charges forwards, her body becoming a Snowy White blur as she slams into her enemies with brutal force. Ursanoid gains 400 Gs and opponent loses 300 Gs.

**Mechtogan:** _Polar Freezer:_ Basically a huge, Silver, mechanical Polar Bear. Like _Alturion_, it is a female Mechtogan. She can attack using its claws, teeth, Missile Launchers on her back and a laser beam from her mouth.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Victor Hunt

**Age:** 16

**Main Attribute:** Ventus

**Home-world:** Docorrus

**Race:** Docorrian (he's pretty much a mutt, he's got some Human in him, some Neathian, even a little Gundalian, Vestal, Atmosian and some other races not very well known)

**Appearance:** Due to hailing from so many different races, he's an interesting character. He has serpentine-like Green eyes (Similar to the Gundalians eye shape but his are Green), he has messy Brown hair that sticks up all over the place. He has slightly Olive coloured skin and he wears a Black jacket with Green designs on it with Green shirt underneath. He wears Black pants with Green designs on them as well and heavy duty Black boots.

**Abilities:** The best thing about being a mutt is all the tricks he has up his sleeve. Thanks to being part Atmosian, heat doesn't bother him as much, so he can handle places with a lot of heat, but cold saps his strength real quick, being part Vestal, attacks on his mind are weakened. But his greatest ability is that by touching someone, he can steal their abilities.

He does this by making contact with their bare skin and once he's made solid contact, his prey can't shake him off until he's absorbed their abilities. Typically, those who he steals from are left in a coma for several days as their bodies try to recover from having part of themselves ripped out so brutally.

Victor can only hold onto one person's abilities at a time and after a certain point he does have to revert to normal. When he has someone's abilities, his eyes change colour to that person's eye colour while the person affected gain Victor's Deep Green eye colour.

When Victor reverts the person's skills return to them, but Victor's up to the point where unless he's forced to return the person's strength he's stolen, he can hold onto it for up to a month.

The way to force Victor to return what he's stolen is to have that person who Victor stole from, grab onto him &amp; hold on until they regain their strength back.

**Personality:** Victor is a bit of a nasty piece of work. He's quiet and respectful to his superiors, but to his enemies, he's rude, arrogant and throws out insults like there's no tomorrow. He takes great pleasure in inflicting pain on his opponents and even more pleasure in stealing their strengths. It could be said that without Vanessa to rein him in, Victor has gotten incredibly sadistic that he's on par with how bad Pierce can be at times.

**Backstory:** Victor was a kid growing up in the Badlands of Docorrus. In Docorrus, half of the planet is rendered uninhabitable due to the monsters and beasts that live in the 'Forbidden Zone'. The Badlands is the tiny part of 'no man's land' between the Docorrian Kingdom where most Docorrian's reside within its borders and the Forbidden Zone. The Badlands is where all the unwanted Docorrians are, either through their own choosing to abandon the Kingdom or because they've been exiled as criminals. As a result, the children born here often die because of ill conditions. But Victor was able to survive by befriending one of the monsters from the Forbidden Zone. A Bakugan named Ventus Mage came to him and told him that in exchange for getting her to the Sky Cave, where it's said a hole leading to the centre of the planet where Nobility Sky resides and helping her steal some of Nobility Sky's power, she'd grant him a power beyond his wildest dreams.

Victor agreed readily and the two braved the journey into the Forbidden Zone, just barely making it into the sweltering pole of Docorrus where the Sky Cave hid the passageway to the core that held Nobility Sky.

The two ventured in and where they met the old witch named Silvana who was feeding off the power of Nobility Sky to keep her alive and young. She told them that in exchange of wiping their memories of her and the Sky Cave, she'd grant them the power they desired as well as a place with the Docorrian Elite.

Victor &amp; Mage readily agreed and she granted Mage a new Evolution and Victor the power to steal other's strengths and temporality make it his own. Then she wiped their memories and sent them to the Kingdom to serve Lady Vanessa Dark.

The way he remembers it is that he impressed Vanessa's mentor (Silvana) with his powers (that he thinks he's had since birth) and that was how he ended up serving Vanessa. He serves her as best he can, but every so often gets into trouble through insubordination, resulting in Vanessa eventually lashing out and slashing him across the back with her claws to hammer it in that she's in charge and should be obeyed.

However, eventually Vanessa Dark goes missing without a trace, leaving Victor and her other servants to be picked up by whatever other females that may take a fancy to one of them.

Victor gets picked up by an Elite, however when she finds how extensively he was damaged by Vanessa's rage she takes it to mean he's disobedient and incompetent thus she gives him to the Eterrian Ambassador's daughter, Luna. Right now he's pretty content with his lot in life and he's eager to inflict some pain on some of the Earthlings as he and Luna join the Renegades in their attack on Earth.

**Bakugan:**

**Name:** Darkus-Ventus Oblivion Mage

**Gender:** Female

**G-Power:** 850 Gs

**Appearance:** Mage wears a Black witch's hat with Green trim on the edge of it, she has pale skin and Green eyes. She wears a Black dress over which Black armour covers her upper torso but stops just above her waist. The Black skirt has a slit that shows her Green and Black stocking covered legs ending in knee-high dark heeled boots. She wields a staff with Green and Black mixed together in it ending in a glowing Green gem like an Emerald.

**Personality:** Mage is a witch. She loves inflicting pain upon others and pulling nasty tricks on her enemies. When she sees others suffering, she laughs out loud like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz and enjoys it greatly.

**Abilities:**

**Spell Binding Circle-** Disables a Bakugan, keeps them trapped on the field but unable to do anything. If they are that person's only Bakugan, that person loses the difference between Mage and their Bakugan's G-Power.

**The Ol' Switcheroo-** Mage turns all the abilities that her enemy has used and turned it against her opponent. All the additions added by the Ability Cards used by her enemy are subtracted and all the subtractions made to Mage are turned into additions to Mage's G-Power.

**Witching Witch-** If Mage is on an opponent's Gate Card, she gains 400 Gs

**Dark Curse-** Mage casts a spell with her staff that makes it where every ability an opponent activates, they lose 100 Gs.

**Shadow Magic-** Mage takes on the appearance of an ally Bakugan (if two or more Bakugan are in play) and when she gets hit, the ally Bakugan she's pretending to be takes the damage.

**Dusk Storm-** Mage spins her staff and sends a storm of Purple &amp; Green magic at her opponents causing a twister to form around them and lightning bolts to fly at them. This drops their G-Power by 400 Gs.

**Diamond Duster-** Mage shatters the Gate Cards and turns the broken pieces into diamond sharp fractures that she sends flying at her enemies. This decreases her opponents by 350 Gs.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Tyler 'Ty' Gyron

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Home-world:** Earth

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Species:** Human/Atmosian

**Abilities:** Due to being part Atmosian, Tyler has a high resistance to heat, but is susceptible to cold.

**Appearance:** He has Pale Blue eyes and pale spiky Blond hair that's a mess of spikes. He normally wears a faded Blue jeans jacket over a Brown tank top and Khaki capris.

But in the asylum, he's stuck wearing a Light Blue jumpsuit, that's the patient uniform.

**Personality:** Crazy and cheerful, he loves acting strange and weird to make others laugh at him. But most stay away because of his 'insanity'. He doesn't shower his little sister, Adrianna, with gifts like most people, but he tells it to her straight and always tries his best to make her smile. He loves setting things on fire and loves making fire do all sorts of fascinating things.

**Backstory:** Lived in Chicago until his dad (who was a pure Atmosian) couldn't handle the cold anymore, so they relocated to the much warmer. He got Subterra Carniverus when the Bakugan first appeared and they joined up again when Interspace opened. But when Tyler was 15, an accident occurred resulting in his mother's death and he was blamed for it resulting in his grandparents, coercing his father into sending him to the asylum. He's been in the asylum for a year and Adrianna now uses his partner, Subterra Quake Carniverus, in his stead.

**Tyler's (Temporarily Adrianna's) Guardian Bakugan:**

**Name:** Subterra Quake Carniverus

**Gender:** Male

**G-Power:** 700 Gs

**Appearance:** Quake Carniverus is a beefy Werewolf. He has a broad muscled chest and powerful arms with sharp claws at the end of each hand. His chest is exposed while he wears ripped Black pants with armour protecting his knees and shins opening to reveal his massive and powerful feet. He also has Dark Brown spiked gauntlets on each forearm as well as leather suspenders reaching up from his pants to armoured plating on his shoulders.

**Personality:** Carniverus used to be very friendly, Tyler once said he looked all mean and scary, but was a big giant puppy on the inside. But when Kirsty forced him to evolve, he became vicious and beastial. He rips into his opponents without remorse having been forced to surrender to his primal instincts.

**Backstory:** He was Tyler's partner. The two having met up with each other when the Bakugan first came to Earth. He returned just before Tyler was sent to the Insane Asylum where he became broken and distressed at the loss of his brawler. He didn't fight Adrianna or Kirsty when they took him and forced him to evolve from simple Carniverus to Quake Carniverus. Although he rampages and looks like a monster, deep down he's just hoping that one day he'll be reunited with Tyler and this nightmare he's living will come to an end.

**Abilities:**

**Terrorizer:** Quake Carniverus rushes at his opponent and slashes and bashes them basically attacking with weaker attacks to demoralize them. Opponent loses 500 Gs.

**Howling Domain:** Carniverus howls up at the sky, a glowing shape like the moon appears and the field gets blanketed in dense fog, making the Brawlers and Bakugan unable to see. Carniverus gains 400 Gs while his opponents lose 150 Gs.

**Subterra Crasher:** Carniverus rushes in his body tilted sideways and rams his shoulder into his opponent blasting them back. Carniverus gains 200 Gs.

**Subterra Quake:** Carniverus stamps his feet and slams his fists down into the ground, resulting in a massive earthquake that takes out Gate Card &amp; shakes up the field. All opponents facing Carniverus lose 350 Gs, but they lose double if they're Bakugan that can't fly.

**Rocky Head:** Carniverus rushes forwards and head-butts his opponents. Carniverus loses 200 Gs, but opponent's abilities do half of its effects Ex: If an opponent's ability would've raised them by 200 Gs, after being hit with _Rocky Head_, they'd only increase by 100 Gs.)

**BakuNano:** _Wolfsbane-_ Carniverus gains armour on his chest and arms, a powerful steel shield that he can use to bash his opponents, and an axe that he can either slam down on his opponents or throw it if they're far away.

**Mechtogan:** _Were-Warrior: _a, giant, mechanical Werewolf with a Brown exterior, and attacks with it's extending claws (like Wolverine's claws), teeth and laser blasters from his claws.

* * *

**Owner:**_ JetravenEx_

**Name:** Adrianna Gyron

**Age:** 12

**Home world:** Earth

**Species:** Human/Atmosian

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Appearance:** She has Greyish-Blue eyes, shoulder length, Sandy Blonde hair that is tied into two pigtails. She wears a nice Peach coloured shirt with puffy sleeves, underneath her Blue overalls that normally reach just above her knee. She wears simple Brown sandals on her feet.

**Abilities:** Due to being part Atmosian, Adrianna has a high resistance to heat, but is susceptible to cold.

**Personality:** A bit bratty and has grown up spoiled, getting everything and anything she wants. When she doesn't get what she wants, she throws a tantrum. However she takes advantage of being young to pretend to be sweet and innocent to get what she wants.

**Backstory:** She is Tyler Gyron's younger sister. All her life she's been pampered and loved by all and she got whatever she wanted. But her big brother was the first to never give her what she wanted whenever she wanted, but he still cared about her showing her his affection through his skills with fireworks and companionship.

An accident happened resulting in a fire that killed their mother and their grandparents (who they lived near and was their mother's parents) blamed Tyler for it and coerced Adrianna and Tyler's father to send him away to be 'fixed' in an asylum for his pyromania.

Adrianna was heartbroken and although everyone gave her whatever she wanted, no one would let her have her brother back. Angry and bitter, she decided she was going to get him back.

Unknown to her, her father was an exile from Atmos, exiled by the king for speaking against trying to delve into the core for more power. Her father was supposed to end up on Docorrus, but due to a miscalculation, ended up on Earth instead.

Kirsty came to the Gyron household looking for Adrianna's father. Her father had been at work but, Adrianna met Kirsty and the two chatted.

Kirsty sympathized with Adrianna's loss of her big brother, as she had her big brother taken from her as well. So she offered Adrianna a deal; she'd help Adrianna get Tyler back if Adrianna helped her achieve her goals.

Adrianna eagerly agreed, even handing over her own father to Kirsty as a demonstration of her loyalty.

She wields Tyler's former Guardian Bakugan, Subterra Quake Carniverus.

**Adrianna's Guardian Bakugan**

**Name:** Subterra Rhinorox

**Gender:** Male

**G-power:** 800 Gs

**Appearance:** A large armoured Rhino with a helmet like structure on his face reinforcing the horn on his nose, allowing him to ram his enemies with less risk to himself.

**Personality:** Rhinorox is reminiscent to _Thor_, boisterous and eager for battle for honour and pride. Outside of battle he speaks very formally, but within battle, he is a bit arrogant but not overbearing or obnoxious about it.

**Backstory:** Midnight, along with Pierce, dug him up from where he'd been trapped asleep in a meteor the humans of Earth have found and been studying. He was a reserve Bakugan until Tyler comes back and takes Carniverus back from Adrianna.

**Ability:**

**Pile Driver-** Rhinorox charges at his opponent and rams into them knocking them into the air. Opponent decreases by 500 Gs.

**Ground Shatter-** Rhinorox stamps on the ground shattering the field and sending the fragments at his opponent. Nullifies Gate Card and opponent loses 250 Gs.

**Subterra Reinforcement-** Rhinorox glows Bright Orange and is able to withstand the brunt of his opponent's next two attacks. Rhinorox's G-Power increases for the opponents next two abilities to be above the opponent's G-power by 1 G.

**Horn Drive-** Rhinorox charges forwards his horn glowing as he rams into his opponent, getting them with his horn Rhinorox gains 300 Gs.

**Underminer-** Rhinorox disappears underground and begins to send rocks and earthquakes to batter his opponent while underground. Rhinorox gains 500 Gs.

**Strike from Below-** Used in tandem with_ Underminer_, Rhinorox explodes beneath his opponent and strikes them from below. Rhinorox gains 400 Gs while his opponents lose 300 Gs.

* * *

**Owner:** _Thunder Crush_

**Name:** Kaiser Steel

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Age:** 14

**Homeworld:** Agronoid- A highly advance and savage alien world, well known for its destructive weaponry and equally dangerous inhabitants. It's a world scarred by war and violence.

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** He has Blonde hair with Silver streaking and Ultramarine eyes. He's basically a few inches taller for a boy his age, and his skin is shade Orange mixed with White that looks like average skin. He wears a Grey trench coat, torn faded Blue shorts which are held up by a Brown belt, Black soled sneakers that have Blue tongues and is usually shirtless.

**Personality:** Kaiser is a very childish and goes with the flow. He is often playful, but while he may appear to be harmless, he is actually quite dangerous with an indescribable desire for destruction. Because of everything he has gone through, he's not intimidated easily and will sometimes pretend to be scared just to get under someone's skin.

**Abilities:** Growing in a war filled world, Kaiser is a master at fighting despite his young age, and he is dangerously skilled at hand-to-hand combat. His skin is tougher the most metals and every bone is his body is incredibly hard and resilient, allowing him to endure sick amounts of punishment to the point where he laughs it off, but also make his strikes much more deadly! He has also possesses a great amount of stamina which comes in handy when everyday of your life is a struggle just to survive.

**Back Story:** His past is unknown to everyone. He was born an orphan &amp; has no memory of his parents. As a child, he witnessed destruction &amp; bloodshed plague the world he had been forced to live in for so long. As the years went by, he became increasingly excited over the destruction unfolding before his very eyes so much that he wanted to join in the fun. Setting off by himself &amp; few weapons he managed to scavenge, he travelled throughout space, causing destruction throughout different parts of space for fun.

**Guardian Bakugan: **Ventus/Haos Eatos

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** She looks like an aboriginal woman with a White Bird's head on her head and Angel wings and wears a Green Crop top and a matching skirt that goes to her feet.

**Personality:** She's a serious and wise Bakugan who's protective of her partner with a somewhat motherly relationship towards him. While she doesn't condone his habit of destruction, she will follow his orders without question. She also has a habit of apologizing to the people or Bakugan she's about to harm or defeat in battle. All she wants is for Kaiser to abound his destructive ways and fight for what's right, but tries to keep it hidden.

**Backstory:** Obtained through one of Kaiser's misadventures in his world where she protected him from being crushed by falling concrete blown off by an explosion.

**G Power:** 900 Gs

**Abilities:**

**Guardian's Power-** Her wings glow Neon-Green before releasing a powerful gale. Eatos gains 300 Gs.

**Celestial Sword-** A Golden handled Katana, with a Blue Tsuba and an Ultramarine blade appears from the heavens and into her hands. Eatos gains 500 Gs.

**Cleansing Feather Shower-** Eatos spreads her wings and the area is surrounded in a vortex of feathers. Returns all Bakugan to their base G-Power level.

**Guardian's Wrath-** A strong power builds up in Eatos before it released in a powerful surge of Green light that paralyzes all opposing Bakugan. Opponents' G-Powers are decreased by how much depending on what their attributes are; Haos and Aquos lose 400 Gs, Ventus and Subterra lose 500 Gs. Pyrus and Darkus lose 600 Gs.

**Divinity Barrier-** Green light erupts from her body. Eatos's G-Power returns to its base and decreases the opponent's G-Power by 300.

**Heavenly Demise -** Eatos's body is surrounded by a heavenly light blinding all those who look upon her. The opponents Gs are decreased by 50 every moment they are exposed to the light.

**Wicked Punishment-** Eatos hands glowing before summoning a sphere a light that she fires at her opponent. Nullifies opponent's ability and the opponents loses 400 GS.

**Divine Retribution-** This ability summons a ray of light from the heavens above that strikes all Bakugan (excluding Eatos's partner). This ability lowers the opponent's power to a measly 100 Gs.

**BakuNano:** Chaotic Divinity - Eatos's feathered wings and the upper half of her body are surrounded with mechanical armour. Gauntlets are infused to her wrists that can fire chaotic spheres of light or destructive beams. Her head is also surrounded with a helmet acting as a targeting system. Eatos can also charge energy in one of her gauntlets. She then swings the energy around, creating a chaotic blast of similar proportions in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that cut through the strongest armour like paper.

**Mechtogan:** _Guardian Strike_ \- A mechanical Green and White robot with a dual set of wings. It has somewhat of an angelic appearance that makes it less bulky and larger than other Mechtogan. It has glowing White eyes and wields a sword similar to _Celestial Blade_, It can extend to a maximum of 7 km and retract completely in only a single second and the sword is bounded to it, so if it's ever forcibly separated, it will disappear and reconfigure in her hand. It is best to remember this because when in combat with this Mechtogan, you might end up taken out before you can even process what happened!

* * *

**Alright then, that's it for me. So, StarWarsLover1998 out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: Recruitment and Discovery

**Hey guys! Me again! I got some advice from _JetravenEx,_ so I had to edit chapter 1, Now, my OC requirement is no longer an issue, but OCs will, however, still be accepted. so just PM me their bios, and I will take them into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: the only things I own are Patrick, Dylan, Tyler, their Bakugan and this story. Unfortunately, I don't own Bakugan, otherwise, DAN WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Also, the Renegades' members (except Pierce), Jet, Mike, Texas, and Iris all belong to _JetravenEx_, Pierce belongs to _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_, and Jason belongs to _Strato-abyss17_**

**So without further ado, here's a edited version chapter one.**

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_It's been a year since the Brawlers and my team, the Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad, defeated Mechtavius Destroyer. But, the day after his rematch with Gunz, Dan Kuso, the Brawlers' leader, and Drago, disappeared without a trace, and we still can't find him. Mira had to go back to Vestal, and the Brawlers returned to Wardington. The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad: which is made up of my stepbrother, Dylan Chartrand (a pain in my butt, but definitely someone who will definitely have my back, as I will have his); my best friend, Tyler Smyth (the best friend I could ever have who's a lot like Shun); and myself, Patrick Foster (a high-functioning Autistic that's great in Math and a great strategist, and who LOVES Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR)), went with them so that we could make Wardington our Base of Operations. We are the BCSS and we will take care of our fellow Brawlers!_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Brawlers HQ (Marucho's mansion), Wardington**

Marucho's Mansion still hasn't changed since it was last seen. It's exterior is still metallic and massive.

Gathered inside, Runo, Shun, and Marucho were fairly sombre about the fact that Dan was still missing. In fact, they were pretty quiet in the Lounge - Runo was on the balcony, looking out at the ocean, Shun was leaning against the wall that was next to the door, and Marucho was lying on the love-seat, since he was small enough to fit in it.

Then Julie ran in, the door hitting Shun in the face. Shun groaned, grabbing his nose and stumbling back from the blow, before throwing out a hand and shutting the door.

Julie, being her usual perky self, took no notice of this and instead burst into an excited spiel, "Hey guys! You know what day it is?" She asked glancing around at the assembled brawlers.

"The anniversary of Dan's disappearance?" Marucho said, still miserable.

"No... it's the anniversary of Mechtavius Destroyer getting defeated!" Julie said jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Marucho said sitting up on the love-seat.

"So..." Julie sat down on the couch near Marucho. "Like, how about we celebrate that? I mean you guys have been pretty down, lately. Plus, nothing bad has happened since you guys stopped Mechtavius Destroyer!" She said smiling brightly

"Yeah! Good idea, Julie!" Marucho said his expression lighting up.

Then Julie and Marucho began talking animatedly about other stuff, completely forgetting about their lost leader for a moment, while Runo's rage was slowing building up, until finally, Runo snaps, "GRRRAAAHHH!" She yells slamming her hands on the railing of the balcony and whipping around to look at the others.

Everyone, especially Shun, surprisingly, flinches and looks over at the fuming girl on the balcony, "How can you just let this go on!" Runo exploded throwing her hands into the air." How can you all carry on laughing and smiling while Dan, while our friend is missing?!" She demanded.

Marucho and Julie fell silent and looked at each other before looking away ashamed.

Shun crosses his arms and nods grimly "She's right." Then everyone looked at Shun in surprise, "Dan's our friend, our leader, Also, he and Drago were the ones who took Mechtavius Destroyer down. We should be searching for them, but for now let's at least give a moment of silence to honour them."

Then, all the Brawlers bowed their heads for a moment, even Julie.

But the moment was broken as the TV turned on with a burst of static. Then, a woman with long and wavy dark blue hair, green eyes that were shaped like a Vestal's, and very pale skin, appeared on the TV screen from the waist up. She was wearing a silver body suit of armour that look to be designed to handle space.

She smirked at them before she began speaking, "Greetings Battle Brawlers, my name is Kirsty Slayer, and I have someone who is a good friend of yours, who, I believe you've been missing for the past year." The Brawlers tensed up and Runo swallowed thickly.

"She-she couldn't mean-" Runo's murmurings were cut short by the woman continuing.

"That's right, I have captured Dan Kuso, your leader, and his Bakugan, Drago," Runo's heart clenched and tears began to prick her eyes. "If you want him back, I suggest you find your original members, including that lowlife, Masquerade, and your strongest Bakugan and come to these coordinates in 7 days," Then a set of coordinates appeared on the screen, "Otherwise, Dan's fate will be in my hands, and trust me you really don't want that." The woman burst out into dark laughter before the video ended and screen turned back off.

Silence fell upon the brawlers as they gaped for a moment at the TV. Shun's eyes were narrowed and his teeth gritted, Julie and Marucho just sat there floored by the sudden message, while Runo was holding back tears and shaking all over.

"I'M GONNA POUND HER FOR TAKING DAN!" Runo shouted in rage rushing towards the TV, Julie and Marucho snapping out of their stunned state to grab onto her to keep her from extracting her rage on the poor TV.

"Runo! Like calm down!" Julie cried struggling to maintain a strong grip on Runo's arm while Marucho struggled with the other one. "Taking it out on the TV won't help!"

"She's right," Shun said all attention turning to him the ninja glaring at the screen, "It's obvious that woman wants to get us riled up so she can lead us into a trap, we need to keep our heads."

Runo calmed down marginally and Marucho and Julie hesitantly released her.

"He's right Runo," Marucho said. "We should contact Masquerade and Alice and work out a plan, then we can track down this woman and rescue Dan."

Runo glowered at them all before turning on her heel towards the door. "Fine." Then Runo stomped out of the room.

* * *

**BCSS HQ**

On the outskirts of town, there was another mansion that resembles Stark Tower, only instead of Stark, it has BCSS on it.

In the BCSS meeting room, Patrick, the BCSS' leader sat at the head of the table. He's a 5' 9" 16 year old who has very short red hair and peach coloured skin. He has brown eyes and has to wear thin framed glasses with transitions lenses. For his outfit he takes a page from Indiana Jones and has on a brown fedora, matching adventurer's jacket, and a beige shirt underneath said jacket. Then he wears brown pants, brown hiking boots and a brown satchel.

Seated on his right side was Dylan, Patrick's step-brother who's also a 5'9" 16-year old. Dylan has medium length, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and peach coloured skin. He wears a black t-shirt with a green eyeball in the middle, a grey flat cap, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

Then seated across from Dylan is Tyler, Patrick's BFF. Standing taller than both Dylan and Patrick at 6'1". He's also 16, has medium length, blonde hair, blue eyes, and peach coloured skin. He wears a blue hoodie that has a 'Cadets' insignia on the upper-left, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"So, guys, the next tournament is coming up in a couple of weeks," Patrick says, then looked towards the other end of the table, "And this table feels kinda empty, so I was thinking, why don't we get some new members, you know, to even out the playing field. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." Dylan said a devious grin crossing his face, "It'll I can prank someone other than you guys."

"Wait, what?" Patrick said turning to Dylan.

"Nothing." Then Dylan started whistling innocently as he walked out of the room.

"I guess that could help." Tyler said as he shrugged his shoulders, then he walked out of the room as well.

"Alright then, I'll print out some flyers and I can post them all over town, plus, I'll post some ads on the Bakugan arena feed, and then we'll 'til we get a call, we'll organize a interview session so and see if they are good to for this team," Patrick said to himself heading out of the meeting room. "So, I'll get started on it ASAP."

So Patrick went to their computer room, started making flyers that said this: 'The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad Wants You! We're recruiting anyone who specialize in Darkus, Ventus, or Subterra Bakugan! Anyone who specialize in Pyrus, Haos, or Aquos Bakugan may be accepted as well. Interviews taking place today at 12:00 PM.'

At the bottom in smaller print, Patrick added their headquarters' phone number, Dylan's, Tyler's, and his phone number, their E-mail address, and the locations of the interviews, which would be at Runo's family Cafe. Then he printed off dozens of copies, and prepared to do the same thing with their online ad.

Then Dylan snuck into the computer an air-horn in hand. Patrick had his back turned to him while working on their online ad.

With Patrick seemingly distracted Dylan crept closer staying as quiet as a mouse, getting nearer and nearer to Patrick. He got within 5 feet of Patrick's chair when Patrick inclined his head up slightly and said, "Don't even think about it Deejay." Deejay being Patrick's nickname for Dylan since his full name was 'Dylan Jacob Norman Chartrand'.

"Fuck!" Dylan whispered to himself before he bailed in a hurry. Then less than 30 seconds later, an air-horn was heard in the distance, followed by Tyler screaming and Dylan laughing, hysterically.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU!" said Tyler. Running footsteps sounded near the computer room, drawing Patrick's attention, then Dylan ran past the computer room, while laughing his butt off. He was shortly followed by Tyler, who looked raging mad.

Patrick just snickered and rolled his eyes, as he turned back to what he was doing, and sighed, "Another day at the BCSS base."

* * *

**(Two hours later...)**

**Bakugan Arena, Wardington**

In the Arena hallway, a 16-year-old girl with pale skin, golden brown hair, average height and build (though a bit more on the skinny side) walks down the hallway. She was wearing a black zippered hoodie, a grey shirt with a green bird like design on it, jeans and simple blue and white running shoes. She was wandering around with a small dragon like Bakugan perched on her shoulder. She comes to a stop when an ad on the arena feed catches her eye and she pauses for a moment to check it out.

"Hum... a team is looking for new members, cool!" The teen said, leaning forwards her eyes skimming through the words on the ad. Her partner Bakugan flaps her toy wings and peers at it before she gasps. The girl turned to the Bakugan, raising an eyebrow. "What is it Skylord?" She asked.

"Jet, do you know who this team is?" Skylord said, the Darkus Bakugan sounding excited.

"No…should I?" Jet said, her expression still a bit bewildered. Skylord gave her an incredulous look.

"Jet! They're the same people who fought off Mechtavius Destroyer with the Battle Brawlers!" Skylord said sounding exasperated. Jet's eyes widened as she looked at the ad once more and her gaze fell upon where the team's name was listed.

"The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad!?" Jet said, "Seriously?! That's so awesome!" She said throwing her hands up in the air, "And they're looking for new members! Darkus, Subterra and Ventus brawlers specifically."

"Well they won't be looking for long." Skylord said lifting her head up high.

Jet grinned. "Oh yeah, we're going to go in there and blow their doors off! Then we'll get to join the BCSS and show the world how strong we really are!" She crowed punching the air.

Skylord nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "You better believe it!"

* * *

**Downtown Wardington**

Patrick was putting up the last poster that he had, when his phone's ringtone (the Imperial March) (I'm a Star Wars nut) was playing, so he put down the poster, but as he reached for his phone, the poster flew away.

"GODDAMN IT!" He shouted trying to grab it. Then he remembered that The Imperial March was still playing, so he answered his phone and said sarcastically, "Crazyville Central, how may I help you lose your mind today?" While running after his poster trying to catch it before it got too far.

The person on the other end let out a chuckle at his remark before they began talking. "Um, Is this Patrick Foster, leader of the BCSS?" The person asked, the voice sounding female.

"Whatever it is, I gave it the office."

"Um... what?"

Patrick laughed and quickly said "Yes, it's him. How can I help you?" Then he finally caught his poster, "Yes!"

"Uh... I didn't say anything yet."

Then Patrick realized he still had his phone next to his ear,"Oh! Sorry, I was trying to grab a poster I had."

"Oh, OK, well I was asking because I want to join your team."

"Um... OK, what's your name and where do you wanna meet?"

"OK, my name is Jet Raynet and um... how about Runo's family Cafe?"

"Sure, and when you walk in, look for someone that looks like Indiana Jones, OK?"

"Should I come in cosplay too?"

Patrick chuckled then said, "No, I just like to dress up as Indiana Jones."

"Got it. See you in 30 minutes."

"Alright then." Then Patrick finished putting up his final poster, with that done he headed off to Runo's Family Cafe.

Once he was a good ways away from the posters, a fairly small and short statured woman with long black hair, reddish-brown eyes, and olive coloured skin walked up to the poster that Patrick had just put up. She was wearing a white shawl over a dark green shirt with white capris and white sandals. She also had a green butterfly clip in her hair. She looked at the poster, then looked towards Patrick and then started following after him fading out of sight as she turned invisible.

* * *

**(15 Minutes later)**

**Misaki Cafe**

Patrick walked into the Cafe, heading to the furthest booth to the back, the BCSS members' usual booth. They always sat there so that they can see if there are any unusual characters or familiar faces that enter the cafe. Today, however, it was unusually packed.

Patrick took a seat in the BCSS booth and a few moment's later Runo's mother walked up to his table.

"Hey Patrick! So, what will it be today? Your usual?" Runo's mother asked as she grabbed her pad of paper and pencil.

"Yes, my usual, Mrs. Misaki!" Patrick said, Mrs. Misaki nodded jotting down the order. While she was doing that, Patrick glanced around the cafe "Why is this place so packed today?"

"Oh that's because all these people are here because they saw your posters around town and are waiting for you to interview them." Mrs. Misaki said putting her pad of paper in her pocket. "Now, I don't mind that you chose to do it here, I mean, it gets us more customers, but you could have at least told us, first! We would've asked Julie and Runo to work today."

"Sorry, Mrs. Misaki. I'll remember to tell you if I decide to do another set of interviews here." Patrick said

"Thank you, and your order should be out in a bit." Mrs. Misaki said with a smile before going off to give her husband Patrick's order.

"OK, who's first?" Patrick asked the crowd of kids gathered in the Café. There was a muttering from the group then a overweight teen with black hair walked up first. Granted it was more like he shoved his way up first. Patrick just pinched the top of his nose and shook his head, "Forget it, Shuji!" The smirk on Shuji's face was turned upside-down, so he sulked his way out of the Café.

A moment paused, then a short kid with buck teeth and a baseball head moved forwards, "And don't even think about it, Akira!" Akira pouted before he went out after his big brother, "Next!"

"Is there room for another Haos Brawler?" A guy who had medium length messy blond hair and azure-blue eyes asked as he stepped out of the crowd. He was wearing black square frame glasses, a white hooded jacket with short black sleeves, blue jeans and white and black sneakers. Not waiting for a response from Patrick, he slipped into the seat across from Patrick. Patrick blinked, racking his brain for a moment before his eyes widened marginally in realization.

"Jason?" Patrick said as he realized who it was, which Jason nodded, then they did a bro-hug (grabbed each other hand, then patted other on the back with the other hand), "It's been too long man! where have you been?"

"Been here all this time, bro. By the way, great job in helping the Brawlers destroy Mechtavius Destroyer last year." Jason said.

"How's Glintwing?"

"Awesome! In fact, he's evolved to Nova Glintwing." He said as a Haos Bakugan landed on Jason's shoulder popping open, as a Pyrus Bakugan landed on Patrick's shoulder.

"Robotallion!" Glintwing said.

"Glintwing!" Robotallion said, then he and Glintwing flew right into each other, landing on the table, then everyone at the table laughed at what just happened.

"OK, well, that's all I need to see. Jason, welcome to the BCSS!" Patrick said.

Jason and Patrick then shook hands and then Jason said, "Awesome!"

"Now, just sit over there," Then Patrick pointed to the counter, "So that I can interview the rest of the interviewees." Jason nodded, then moved to the counter just as Mrs. Misaki came back with Patrick's order, which was a dish of Poutine, his favourite dish from his home country, Canada; fries, covered in gravy and cheese curds, and a Coke. Then Patrick went wide-eyed in excitement.

Before Patrick toke a bite of his order, a teenage girl walks in with golden brown hair a black hoodie, jeans and running shoes. The girl took a moment to glance around before turning to focus on Patrick. Eyes widening in recognition she made her way over to his table.

"I can see why you sit here," She said with a slight smile, gesturing to the door. "You get the best view to see everyone who walks in."

"So, I take it you're Jet, correct?" Patrick asked.

The girl blinked and then she nodded smiling sheepishly. "Oh, yes, where are my manners? Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Jet Raynet." She extended her hand to him. "Pleased to meet you."

"Patrick Foster, nice to meet you too," Then Patrick shook Jet's hand and gestured her to sit, which she did, "Now, what Attribute do you specialize in?"

"I battle with Darkus Bakugan."

Patrick nodded. "OK, do you have a Guardian Bakugan?"

"Yes, Darkus Vortex Skylord, one of the only female Darkus Bakugan." Jet said before her hand went into her jean pockets to find her, when a Darkus Bakugan flew out of her sweater pocket.

"I'm right here. You put me in your sweater pocket, remember?" said Skylord, as she popped open on Jet's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Patrick, this is Skylord." Jet said gesturing to her partner.

"It's very nice to meet you Skylord, this is my Bakugan, Pyrus General Robotallion." Patrick said as he gestured to his shoulder, where Robattalion was sitting on.

"Nice to meet you." said Robotallion.

An awkward silence settled as Patrick frowned as he studied them, Jet raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Jet asked

"Well… I need to ask, since you're, you know..."

"Since I'm what? A girl? Is there a problem with that?" Jet asked her eyes narrowing slightly, Skylord growling softly.

Patrick blinked and quickly held up his hands, "Oh! No, nonono! That's not what I meant to imply at all! I was just… You know you're a Darkus brawler… and well…"

Jet blinked. "What, you're worried about me being evil?"

"Well, I just asked that because of..."

"Masquerade and Mag Mel I presume," Jet said crossing her arms. "But Masquerade turned good you know!"

Patrick blinked. "How do you know that?"

Jet flushed. "It's… not common knowledge?"

"She stalks him." Skylord said simply.

"I do not! Googling people and following them on Social Media is not stalking them!" Jet protested.

Patrick just looked blank again then Jet quickly waved her hands.

"Look, whatever, it's not important, point is, yes I'm a Darkus brawler, no I'm not evil." Jet said.

Patrick shook himself before he nodded. "Okay, good enough for me. Well Jet, welcome to the BCSS!"

"Awesome!" Jet said turning to Sky holding up her hand, Skylord tapping it with a wing in a make shift high five.

"Now, I have to go back to get Jason's and your quarters ready and it may take a few days, so could you give me your house number so that I can call you when they're ready?"

"Sure," then Jet quickly wrote on a piece of scrap paper her number.

"Thanks! Well, see you later. You too, Jason!"

"See you." Jet and Jason said to Patrick.

"Also, everyone! You will still get a chance to join. Just fill these out," then Patrick gave everyone an application form, "And either mail it, or personally deliver it to me, and I will consider letting you join. Thank you!"

Then Patrick left the cafe, but not before asking for his Poutine to go, and paying for it, and started trekking to the BCSS mansion. On the way there, Patrick had this feeling he was being followed, but when he looked behind him, no one was there, so he shrugged it off.

However, Patrick was being followed by the same short woman who was looking at the poster he hung up. But thanks to her invisibility he couldn't see her, so she grinned and continued after him.

* * *

**BCSS HQ Computer Room**

Patrick walked into the Computer Room, but before he sat down, he checked the chair for a whoopee cushion. And lo and behold there was, so he grabbed it, and stuffed it inside Dylan's computer chair. Then he walked back to his chair, sat down and started playing SWTOR.

A little later, Dylan walked in to watch his favourite YouTuber, JackSepticEye. But when he sat down, a fart was heard from Dylan's chair. Patrick had headphones on and was blasting Imperial fighters in GST (GST means 'Galactic Starfighter' (kind of like 'World of Warplanes', but for SWTOR)), so he didn't hear it, but he could see Dylan out of the corner of his eye so he knew it happened and chuckled at it.

However, neither of them noticed the same woman that was following Patrick walking past the Computer Room with her invisibility down. She spotted them and was about to enter the Computer Room as well, when a Bakugan popped open on her shoulder, resembling an owl which smacked her cheek with a wing.

In hushed tones, the bird instructed the girl to teleport away and the young woman obeyed, teleporting to the top of the base.

"Now, it's time for fun." The woman said as she spread her arms green energy dancing along her palms ready to be used for her spells.

"Now, now, Iris, if you want to make these men to let you in, you shouldn't prank them." The green owl like bakugan settled on Iris' shoulder told her.

"Come on Nocturna, let me have some fun, then I'll stop." Iris said with a pout.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." The owl said with a huff.

"But.. you didn't warn her." Another green Bakugan on Iris' other shoulder said to Nocturna.

"Hawktor..." Nocturna scolded Hawktor, which made Iris laugh.

To be Continued...

* * *

_(Chapter two: Mechanical Pranks Overload Preview)_

_(Patrick's POV)_

_Hey guys! Patrick here! So, I was giving Jet and Jason a tour of the HQ, while trying to avoid dozens of Dylan's pranks. Thing is, he doesn't do DOZENS! Only like, half a dozen. Also, he doesn't let himself get caught in one of his pranks either! I was about to investigate, when I got a message from a couple of amateurs named Midnight and Pierce who challenge us to a battle, so I decide to take Jet along, to see what she can do. Wait, are those - they are! How did a couple of amateurs get Mechanical Bakugan!? Stay tuned to find out what happens. Why is Jet angry towards that Pierce guy? I just hope it doesn't affect her battling skills!_

* * *

**StarWarsLover1998: So there you have it, Chapter One of the BCSS: Doccorus Invasion, so you can QUIT BUGGING ME JETRAVENEX!**

**JetravenEx: sorry, I just wanted to see it, is that so wrong?**

**StarWarsLover1998: I guess not. What is Iris up to? What will be Dan's fate? Will the BCSS get involved in the conflict with the Battle Brawlers and Kirsty's team? Tune in next chapter to find out more. Also, if you guys want a sneak peek on some of the OCs, check out JetravenEx's stories, Bakugan: Dual Dimensions and Bakugan: Doom and Doccorus, for more info. Like I said earlier, OCs are still accepted, so if you want to, PM me their bios or go on the forum, "BCSS Recruitment", to post them and I will look at them and see if I like 'em. Well, that's it for me, StarWarsLover1998 out, peace! and May the Force be with you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mechanical Prank Overload

**Top of the morning to you laddies! _StarWars_ here, and today, you'll be reading chapter two of the BCSS! So, last chapter, you saw Patrick recruiting Jet Raynet and Jason Carter to the BCSS, and the Brawlers receiving a message from someone named Kirsty Slayer saying that she had Dan! In this chapter, you'll see a prank barrage at the BCSS tower, and two of Slayer's goons (you'll have read and see who they are) battling Patrick and Jet, and one of them is one that Jet remembers from her past (read _JetravenEx_'s fanfic, Dual Dimensions, to discover who it is).**

**Just thought I would tell you that I won't be updating until after Summer vacation, but don't worry, I'll be back in September. Also, Robotallion will also be referred to as 'The General', while Skylord will also be referred to as 'Sky' or 'The Dragoness'. Also, the stats of the battle will be bold. Another thing I would like to point out is the colour schemes for the Battle Suits (for the Bakugan) and uniforms (for the BCSS members) will be the following:**

**Pyrus: Red and Gold**

**Subterra: Light Brown and Copper**

**Haos: White and Gold**

**Darkus: Black and Purple**

**Aquos: Blue and Cooper**

**Ventus: Green and Silver**

**And the uniforms you can choose are either an Iron Man MK 43 Armour, a MK 6 MJOLNIR Spartan Armour, and a Havoc Squad Trooper's Armour.**

**And now, without farther ado... Mechanical Prank Overload!**

* * *

**(Patrick's POV)**

_It's been a year since the Brawlers and my team, the Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad, defeated Mechtavius Destroyer. To get ready for the next tournament in a couple of weeks, I started recruiting people to the BCSS. That's when an old pal of mine, Jason Carter, and Jet Raynet joined the crew. Now it's time to give them the grand tour of BCSS HQ._

* * *

**BCSS HQ**

Jet and Jason were just outside the BCSS HQ, marvelling at the sight of it. Skylord and Glintwing, who were on their partner's shoulder, were also amazed by the building. Skylord craned her head shifting backwards to try and see it all. She yelped as she lost her balance, her wings kicking in and flapping like mad to keep her from tumbling off Jet's shoulder.

"Wow!" Jet said in wonder, as she and Jason walked up to the door, "This place looks magnificent!"

"Yeah!" Skylord agreed, "Add a few more stories, and you've got Stark Tower."

When they got to the door, Jet looked into the lobby. It really looked like an apartment building's lobby, only without the alcove where people wait to be let into the building.

Jet turned to Jason, frowning slightly, "So... how would someone get in this place?" She asked, peering into the lobby again, checking to see if there was anyone around, "It is like an apartment building where you need someone to buzz you in or something, or… do you just walk in?"

"Let me check," Jason said, moving forwards, he grabbed the door handle and pulled, and lo and behold, the door opened, "There's your answer."

Jet just rolled her eyes in annoyance moving to enter the building. But just before they stepped in, out of nowhere, two pies flew right into Jet and Jason's faces. "What the hell?!" Was all Jet was able to say before the pie made contact with her face. Both Jet and Jason were sent falling backwards from the force of the pies.

"Oh my goodness!" A butler, who was carrying a basket of clothes through the lobby, came to a stop when he saw the two teens get pied in the face. He looked almost like Jasper from_ Fable III_, except instead of white hair, he had black hair with a streak of white hair that would resemble a skunk's. He run up to Jet and Jason and asked, "Are you two okay?"

"No." Jet deadpanned, pushing chunks of pie off her face. Once her face was cleared, the butler set down his basket and offered her a hand to help her up. "But I guess it's somewhat better, now that you're here." Jet said, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet, "Thanks, Mr..."

"I am the BCSS' butler, Jarvis, and you are..."

"Jet Raynet, and this is Jason Carter." Jet said, gesturing to the other teen who was trying to wipe off the pie, before going over and helping him up as well.

"Hi, nice to meet you Jarvis." Jason said and stuck out his hand to Jarvis, and Jarvis shook it firmly.

"Ah, yes, Master Patrick is expecting you. He was planning on giving you two a tour of the place. Here," Jarvis said, handing Jet and Jason a hand towel each, "For your faces. I apologize for that. Master Dylan loves to do the 'Pie in the Face' gag on everyone, in fact, that's his signature prank!"

Jarvis walked over to a intercom, pressed the button and said, "Master Patrick, Mistress Jet and Master Jason are here."

_"OK, I'm on way down."_ Patrick said on the other end.

A minute later, Patrick came out of the elevator. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed Jet and Jason rubbing their faces with the towels, so he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Jarvis, what happened here?" Patrick asked.

"Prank." Jarvis said bluntly.

"Let me see the pie trays." Patrick asked Jarvis, which he gave him a pie tray. He ran two fingers along the pie tray, getting some pie on them, then took a taste. After that, he stated, "I don't know who's prank it was, but it wasn't Dylan's, because of three things; one, He doesn't use Key Lime pies, he uses Banana Cream pies, Two, he never places pranks in the lobby, and three, he has class, so he would never pull pranks on women or girls. Well... at least not as soon as they enter the building. But, I'll have my security bots search for an intruder and escort them out of the building."

Patrick pressed a button on his watch and four flying spheres came out of nowhere, "Drones, we have an unauthorized guest in the building. Find them, and if they're unarmed, escort them off the premises, if they're armed, stun them, and escort them to the nearest Police Station." Then the drones made some beeps and left the lobby.

With that done, Patrick turned to his guests and smiled slightly.

"Well, anyway, welcome to the BCSS headquarters, guys! I'll be your guide for today, so if you could just follow me to the elevator, our tour can begin." Patrick said as he was walking towards the elevator, Jet and Jason following after him.

"Master Patrick," Jarvis called out, before the elevator closed, "I would recommend you bring this with you." And he handed Patrick a dozen hand towels.

"Good idea, Jarvis. Thanks." Patrick said as he stuffed them into his satchel, which Jarvis bowed and the elevator closed.

As Patrick, Jet and Jason were walking through the hallway on the first floor, Patrick was telling them about the rooms as they walk past, Jason and Jet being politely quiet. Then, out of nowhere, two pies materialized down the hall and smack Jet and Jason in the face.

Patrick tested the pies with his finger and said, "Banana Cream. This was Dylan's." He took out of his satchel two of the hand towels that Jarvis gave him earlier and handed them to Jet and Jason.

Further down the hallway, Iris chuckled to herself, having witnessed the prank. "That was priceless!" She said, grinning slightly, "Props to whoever pulled that off."

"Remember Iris," Nocturna scolded, popping open on Iris's shoulder, "If you want to be a member of the BCSS, you're gonna have to stop these pranks, now."

"Oh... you're ruining my fun."

"And you're ruining your chances to become part of their team, as well, Iris."

Iris pouted at Nocturna before she detected footsteps coming their way. "Oh! Someone coming! Stop talking!" Iris said quietly, turning herself invisible as the tour walked past her. After they were gone, Iris turned visible again, "Phew, that was close. Now, for the biggest prank ever!" She said with a grin before she waved her hand and teleported to another part of the tower.

"This won't end well for anyone, especially for Iris." Nocturna murmured to herself.

Back with the group, Patrick was showing Jet and Jason the BCSS members' Quarters. There were several metal doors that could slide open automatically, the majority of them had no colour on them, until they go to a point where there were five doors with colour on them.

On the right side of the hallway, one door was Bright Red and had a Gold Pyrus symbol and a nameplate saying 'Patrick's room' on it, another was Ocean Blue and had a Copper Aquos symbol and a nameplate saying 'Tyler's room' on it, and the last one was White with a Gold Haos symbol and a nameplate saying 'Dylan's room' on it, and on the left side of the hallway, one door was Purple with a Black Darkus symbol, and the other White with a Gold Haos symbol.

"These will be your living Quarters for the time that you're here." Patrick said as he pointed at the Purple and Yellow doors on the left, "They'll have nameplates on them later." And he turned to the other three rooms, "And these are Dylan's, Tyler's, and my room." Patrick opened the door to his room, and was welcomed by a Banana Creme pie into his face. Patrick was only able to say, "What the-" before the pie hit him in the face, which made him stumble back a bit.

"Ha! Now that's funny." Jason said as he opened the door to his room, and was also welcomed to a pie in the face.

Then Dylan walked out of his room, in his usual attire (JackSepticEye's clothes), laughing his head off, "Ah ha ha ha! I got you good!" And Dylan ran down the hall.

Patrick couldn't see because of the pie in his face, but he could still hear, though, so he asked, "That was Dylan, wasn't it?"

"Kinda looked like JackSepticEye." Jet said, covering her mouth and trying hard to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah, that's Dylan. Well, how about..." Patrick said as he grabbed another hand towel from his satchel, removed the pie of his face, then gave Jason a hand towel as well, "We get him back, which will bring us to our next stop of the tour, the kitchen. If you would follow me..."

So Patrick led his guests to the kitchen, which looked like a kitchen in a restaurant.

"OK, so how about we rig something in his room to set off a pie launcher when he enters the room, how's that?" Patrick suggested. Jet and Jason just raised an eyebrow like they're saying, 'really?', "Fine then, lets just have some lunch." Patrick opened the fridge, looking for something for the three of them to eat.

No one noticed Iris teleporting into the Kitchen, but she noticed them, so she went invisible and hid behind the island.

"Nothing in here except for leftovers. How about I just check the freezer, OK?" Patrick said as he closed the fridge. Jet and Jason nodded, "Well then, I'll be right back then." And Patrick walked into the walk-in freezer.

"This is perfect!" Iris whispered to herself, then she mumbled something and out of all of the cabinets in the room, dozens of pies of assorted flavours flew right at Jet and Jason.

"What the- GAH!" Was all the new members were able to say before they got hit by the barrage of pies.

Patrick walked out of the walk-in freezer, with a few frozen pizzas, one meat lovers, one deluxe, and one pepperoni, and said, "Good news, I found some frozen pizz-AH!" He jumped in surprise by the way Jet and Jason looked completely covered in pie, "How did this happen?"

"Someone brought in the reserves." Jet said in a deadpan, trying to get the pie off her face, lip curled in disgust.

"Time to flee." Iris whispered as she teleported away.

"Sorry guys. I don't know who did that." Patrick apologized to Jet and Jason, who looked like snowmen, as they were heading to the next stop of the tour, "It couldn't have be Dylan, because I'm pretty sure right now, he's watching JackSepticEye videos."

"Oh! Your stepbrother watches JackSepticEye? That's cool!" Jet said while she wiped the pie from her face with her hand, then she looked down at her clothes and scowled, "Rargh! My clothes are completely ruined!"

Patrick chuckles, then said, "Yeah. He quotes his catchphrases dead on, and dresses like him. Do you watch his videos?"

"He's cool, but I prefer Markiplier." Jet said, lifting her arms and shaking them pie, going flying off the sleeves of her jacket, "Oh this is sooo gross. I'm not going to want to eat pie for a week."

"Huh, he likes him too, as well as StampyLongNose, Dan TDM, and a few other YouTubers I can't remember. But anyways, at least you have spare clothes back home, right?" Patrick said, trying to calm Jet down, the girl shooting him a dark look in response, making Patrick gulp and hold up his hands in surrender, "All right, all right, let's go head towards the bathroom to get you two cleaned up." He said, heading out of the kitchen.

The trio made their way down to another floor before they came to a stop at another door. Patrick opened it, and the new members gasped, mesmerized by the room. It looked like a ballroom in Jet and Jason's eyes.

"Whoa! This room is HUGE!" Jason commented.

"Is this the ballroom, Patrick?" Jet asked, turning to him.

"Actually, it's the bathroom." Patrick corrected them, gesturing to the toilet and sink, making Jet and Jason's jaws drop, and Patrick laughed at their reaction.

"I should have known. I had the same thing happen to me when I was at Marucho's place." Jet muttered, eyeing the toilet.

"Sorry guys, I was inspired." Patrick said, "I'll get Jarvis up here with a change of clothes for you."

"Great, so I'm either looking like Indiana Jones, JackSepticEye or whatever the heck the other guy dresses up as." Jet muttered, folding her arms across her chest, the pie making a squelching sound from the movement.

Patrick scoffed, shook his head, and said while walking to another intercom, "No. We have more clothes then just this," Patrick said, gesturing to his outfit.

Patrick pushed the button on the intercom and spoke into it, "Jarvis, could you get a spare change of clothes for Jet and Jason? They got caught in a few more of Dylan and our uninvited guest's pranks."

_"Yes, Master Patrick."_ Jarvis said on the other end, _"In fact, I was just doing the Laundry now. I'm on my way now."_

5 minutes later, Jarvis came into the bathroom with a medium-sized hamper filled with assorted laundry. Jason was able to find a White sweater and a pair of jeans that fit him just right. Jet, however, couldn't find anything she liked, so she was stuck with a Markiplier shirt Dylan had and a pair of baggy pants.

"I'll take your clothes after you're out of the shower and will wash the pie off them, but it'll take an hour to do so." Jarvis said.

"So, wash off all of the pie on you, then meet me in the Computer Room. To get there you take the elevator down to next floor down," Patrick said, gesturing to the elevator, "Then you'll turn right, and keep going straight until you reach a new hallway, then turn right again, it should be the first room to your right." And with that, Patrick left the room.

Meanwhile, Jet and Jason decided to take a shower and wash the pie off them. Only problem was; who was going to take a shower first?

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Jason suggested.

"Do you know how long it'll take to get the pie out of my hair, and to get it to look good?" Jet asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow while she tugged at a strand of hair laden with pie before pulling her hand back in disgust, "You take the shower first. That way you can just take it, and go, you won't have to wait for me to get out."

"OK, then. I'll be out in 15 minutes." Jason said, and he took a towel, and hopped into the shower.

Afterwards, when Jason walked out of the shower, he dried himself off, changed into his spare clothes, handed Jet his towel and said, "It's all yours, Jet." And headed off to the Computer Room.

When Jason got off the elevator, he could hear Patrick laughing, hysterically. Blinking, he quickened his pace, heading in the direction of the Computer Room. When he reached the Computer Room, which was a somewhat small room with three computer desks, he understood why Patrick was laughing; Dylan and Tyler were covered in glue and feathers. So, he tried really hard not to laugh as well.

After he calmed down, Patrick then said, "How did you get caught in your own prank, Dylan?"

"This wasn't me," Dylan protested, gesturing to his newly 'chickened' outfit, "Now, the 'Pies in the Face' gag, that's classic Dylan. But I don't do the 'Chicken Bomb' gag."

There's another prankster loose in this place, dude." Patrick explained, "They got Jet and Jason in the Kitchen with tons of pies hitting them from all different directions!"

"Heh, wish I was there to see that, but I'm the only prankster here, and I going to find the pranksters if it's the last thing I do." Then Dylan ran out of the Computer Room in a rage.

"I'm gonna go with him so that he doesn't try to destroy the place, again." Tyler said as he ran after Dylan.

"Well then, while they're doing that, we'll be doing something else, follow me," Patrick said to Jason as he was walking towards his computer, which he checked if he had a Chicken Bomb on his chair, and lo and behold, there was one, so Patrick grabbed it, and said to Jason, "Stand back." and threw it. As he turned around, there was a splat, followed by a cry of pain from a 18-year-old, so both of them turned to see a short, young woman covered in glue and feathers. Patrick's instincts kicked in and he pulled out a Desert Eagle from a hidden holster and said, "State your business, intruder!" Jason was wide-eyed when he saw the pistol. It was a 6-inch Mark XIX Desert Eagle that Patrick customized so that it could be equipped with a silencer and a flashlight attachment, and it had a Forest-Camo paint job.

Just as he was saying that, Jet walked in through the doorway. She froze when she saw that Patrick had drawn his weapon.

A Bakugan floated from one of the woman's pocket to Patrick's face, which resembled a Green Owl. The Bakugan cleared her throat, then said to Patrick, "If you could be a dear and put your pistol away, we mean you no harm. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that my Brawling partner wouldn't want to do anything with a pistol pointing in her face." Patrick slowly lowered his Desert Eagle from Iris' head, but was still holding it. The Owl nodding slightly.

"Good, now, allow me to introduce myself and my compatriots. I am Ventus Nocturna, this young woman here is Iris Anderson, and the young bird hiding behind her head is Ventus Hawktor." She said, a soft 'meep' coming from behind Iris's head as a Green shape ducked back out of sight.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, looked at Iris, then at Nocturna and said, "You still haven't stated your business yet. But I have a few more questions, like how the hell were you able to get in without tripping the alarms?"

"Oh! That's easy!" Iris answered as she stood up, "You're gonna be shocked when I say this, but I'm a mage." She said, waving a hand, a few Green sparkles dancing off the tips of her fingers. The trio's reaction was sort of what Iris was expecting. Jet and Jason's reaction didn't disappoint as their jaws dropped, but Patrick simply raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I've experienced many things with the Battle Brawlers; amazing technology like Bakugan Interspace, corrupt rulers like Emperor Barodius, strange people like Shadow Prove," Patrick shuddered at the thought of him, "Heck, I even went back in time for crying out loud! I'm kinda used to this." Patrick said, but thought about something for a bit, then said, angrily, "So YOU were the one who set up those extra pranks, weren't you?" Patrick said jabbing a finger at her, Iris flushing and nodded. She reached up to rub the back of her head sheepishly, but her hand got stuck when the glue caught hold of it, sticking it to the back of her head. "Why the heck would you prank us? Are you with Sushi?"

"What? Who's Sushi?" Iris said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry, Shuji." Patrick said irritably.

"No."

"Then why on EARTH would you prank us?"

"Yeah, because of YOU, I have to wear THIS!" Jet said as she gestured to her current outfit.

"Jarvis told you that he'll have it washed in an hour, be patient." Patrick told Jet, then looked back at Iris.

"She does this all the time, despite all my warnings not to, because it angers people," Nocturna told Patrick, "But all she wants is to on the BCSS."

"WHAT?! AFTER WHAT SHE PULLED?! I MIGHT AS WELL GET MY SECURITY DRONES TO ESCORT HER OUTTA HERE NOW!" Patrick yelled in frustration, seething with rage.

Iris looked taken back, her Amber eyes watering slightly, while Nocturna hastily glanced back at her Brawler before turning back to Patrick.

"I assure you, she is very sorry for all the trouble she caused. She has trouble controlling her impulses sometimes. Anyways, perhaps she can er, do something to make amends for this and prove her worth to your team?" Nocturna asked, hopefully.

"Hum... I'll think about it." Patrick said, his rage cooling slightly, though his scowl remained. "But, until I decide, remove yourselves from our property, NOW!"

Iris merely groaned in frustration, but she nodded and said, "Fine." Then teleported away in a glitter of Green sparkles.

Once she was gone, Patrick's tension eased and he heaved a sigh, putting his Desert Eagle back in it's holster, and heading over to the computer.

"Ugh, I do not want to deal with another intruder for a good long while." He muttered, grabbing his chair and pulling it out. "Now, on to business," Patrick said, as he sat on his computer chair, and started typing. The first thing Patrick did was give Jarvis a raise, which used to be $10,000 a year, to $20,000 a year, "For all the hard work he's done." He said with a shrug, Jet and Jason nodding in agreement.

Then Patrick pulled out a drawer on his computer desk, "Now, where are they?" Patrick muttered to himself, "Ah ha! Found them!" He said as he grabbed two pedestals that look like the 'Portal of Power' from _Skylanders_ with USB ports on them, and plugged them into the computer, "Next, I will need Sky and Glint to stand on these pedestals, please."

Skylord and Glintwing exchanged looks before they floated over to them and landed on them. Once they were on them, the pedestals lit up and started scanning them both, "Thank you. OK, you guys know about the Battle Suits, right?"

"Yeah." The rest of the group said.

"Well, before she left for Vestal, Mira allowed me to copy all of the Battle Suits so that if we face anything as evil as Mechtavius Destroyer AGAIN, we would have an edge, you know?" Patrick said as he was typing things into his computer, and then all 6 blank Battle Suits appeared on the screen,"So you can choose any of the following; _Blasterate_, _D__oomtronic_, _Clawbruk_, _Fortatron_, _Combustoid_, or _Defendtrix_. So, what will it be?"

"Which one's the strongest?" Skylord asked, fluttering her wings.

"Well, they're all equally powerful, but I'd recommend _Defendtrix_ for two legged, winged Bakugan, like Drago, for instance, _Fortatron_ for four-legged Bakugan, like original Hydranoid or original Dharak, _Clawbruk_ for Bakugan with Crab-like feet, and _Blasterate_, _Doomtronic_ and _Combustoid_ for humanoid Bakugan without wings, like Blade Tigrerra or Gorem. The Humanoid Battle Suits recommendation would depend on the battle style of the user; _Doomtronic_ would be for those who prefer long ranged attacks, _Blasterate_ would be for those who like to attack from multiple angles and _Combustoid_ would be for those who like to attack head-on and don't like to get injured from any of the other sides." Patrick explained to the Bakugan.

"Then I'll take _Defendtrix_." Skylord said.

"I guess I'll take _Fortatron_ since it looks like it's the only on that I would be able to use." Glintwing said.

"Great. Just allow me to..." Patrick said as he typed in some more stuff and mumbled to himself stuff that no one understood, and finally, a Black and Purple _Defendtrix_ and a White and Gold _Fortatron_ appeared on the screen, "There, you're now calibrated to your new Battle Suits."

"Cool! Hey, Robotallion, what Battle Suits do you guys use?" Glintwing asked, nudging Patrick's Bakugan.

"Well technically, I have two. The one I mainly use is a Red and Gold _Doomtronic_, but the other one I use as a last resort, which is my Mechtogan, Commandotron Destroyer! As for Dylan's Bakugan, Haos Alpha Leonidas, he uses a White and Gold _Defendtrix_, and Siege uses a Blue and Copper _Fortatron_, just cause he's a knight and knights are usually riding horses." Robotallion explained.

"Wow!" Glintwing said in wonder.

"I'm not done yet!" Patrick said as he clicked on an icon named 'BCSS Members' Suits' and out of the blue, 18 3-D models appeared on the screen, each wearing a different coloured suit of armour.

"To give the BCSS an identity, besides us being the 2nd ranked team of Bakugan players, I decided to make uniforms for each Attribute. But, I'm waiting 'til we get new members, so until then, we just wear whatever." He said, tapping a few keys bringing up the Haos and Darkus suit variations, which were an Iron Man MK 43 Armour, a MK 6 MJOLNIR Spartan Armour, and a Havoc Squad Trooper's Armour, "However, I can customized the models to make them fit your bodies. Just gimme a moment," Then Patrick started searching through another drawer, "Where is it? Ah ha! There it is!" Patrick then pulled out a scanner and another USB cable, "Now, just let me use this to get your body figure on the computer..." So Patrick started scanning the two new BCSS members with the device, and then two new blank 3-D models appeared on the screen, "So, you can choose between either the Iron Man MK 43 Armour, The Master Chief's Spartan Armour, or the Havoc Squad Trooper's Armour. Which one would you guys prefer?"

"I'll use the Iron Man MK 42 Armour, please." Jet said after thinking about it for a bit.

"I'll take the Spartan Armour, just because I'm more a Halo fan than a Marvel fan." Jason answered.

"Alright, I'll just grab the new models and put them on top of the selected suits and..." Then the Darkus Iron Man MK 43 Armour morphed to Jet's figure, while the Haos MK 6 MJOLNIR Spartan Armour morphed to Jason's figure, "There!" Then Patrick dragged both of the new armours further up until there were three other suits were placed; a Pyrus Havoc Squad Trooper Armour, a Haos Iron Man MK 43 Armour, and a Aquos MK 6 MJOLNIR Spartan Armour. When the new armours were placed, two more new suits of armour appeared where the others were.

"Alright!" Jet said, grinning, then she noticed a blinking icon on the screen, "Hey, what's that?" She asked as she pointed at it.

Patrick looked towards where Jet was pointing, "Ah, that's our Challenge Indicator!" He said, scrolling over to it. "It's directly linked to the Bakugan website so if someone challenges the BCSS, that will alert me with, well, with it blinking. Now, lets see who's challenging us." Patrick clicked on the icon and a message appeared on the screen, he read the message and who it was from, "From a couple of guys named Midnight and Pierce. Huh, Never heard of them. Anyway, it says, 'Me and my compatriot challenge any member of the BCSS to a Bakugan Brawl at Arena A6 at 1:00 PM. We'll be waiting for you there.' Huh, weird." Patrick thought about something, then he decided to learn more about them so he opened a tab on the computer and brought up their profiles, "Ah ha! Perfect!"

"What?" Jet asked.

"They use Pyrus and Darkus! So, I'm taking them on and you're coming with, Jet." Patrick explained.

Jet blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Oh... I see, that way it's an even playing field!"

"Exactly! ow come on!" Patrick said, turning off the computer and heading out, Jet following after him. Just before Patrick and Jet left the Computer Room, Patrick turned to Jason, "You can come too, if you want."

"Sure!" Jason said, grinning.

"Oh! Almost forgot something, hang on," Patrick said, and he hurried off down the hall. A minute later, he returned with two watches, "BCSS Wrist Gauntlets. I'm pretty sure you guys know how they usually work, but these ones will allow you to not only activate abilities, they will also allow you to summon BakuNanos, Battle Gear, Battle Suits, etc. and communicate with the other BCSS members." Patrick handed Jet the Black and Purple watch; and Jason, a White and Gold watch, "Now, let's go."

"Wait, I wanna wait until my clothes are washed." Jet said as Patrick was about to run out the door.

"Really? Wouldn't they be wet when you put them on, then?" Patrick said.

"No, I mean when Jarvis is done drying them," Jet said, rolling her eyes while she said that.

"I know, I was just being a Smart Alec." Patrick shrugged.

"It's smart ass." Skylord corrected.

Glintwing turned to her. "How do you know that?"

"I get called that very often." Skylord said simply.

"I prefer to say Smart Alec because I can't swear, period." Patrick said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made a vow when I was younger to never swear in my life. Now let's go after Jet gets her clothes back." Patrick said.

* * *

**Arena A6**

A hour and a half later, Patrick, Jet and Jason walked into a Bakugan Arena that looks more like ancient ruins rather than a Bakugan Arena. There were cracks and vines all the way up the walls, moss everywhere, and even a few bugs and rodents were crawling around. Jason was winded after running so far. Patrick and Jet, however, hardly broke a sweat.

"How... the hell... are you guys... not tired?" Jason asked between breaths, he stood doubled over, hands grasping his knees as he panted for breath.

"I walk everywhere." Patrick merely stated.

"And I run every day." Jet said with a shrug.

"This is Arena A6!?" Patrick said in disgust as he looked around the crumbling arena, "It looks more like an ancient temple then a Bakugan Arena to me."

Jet looked around, stiffening as she took note of the long shadows of the arena. Then she thought she saw a spider and screamed loudly, the rodents and bugs scattering from it. Poor Patrick, who was right beside her, covered his ears from how loud it was. When Jet stopped screaming, her scream echoed through the hallway before silence fell once more upon the trio. Patrick was trying to keep himself from falling over after Jet stopped screaming.

"OK then, word of advice, never take Jet to a horror flick." Jason said, breaking the silence.

"WHAT?" Patrick yelled, Jet's scream causing him to go temporarily deaf, so all he could hear was ringing, but 30 seconds later, his hearing came back, "That's better, now what was it, Jet? And what did you say Jason?"

"Sorry, I'm just afraid of spiders. And the dark." Jet apologized to Patrick.

"And I said, 'OK then, word of advice, never take Jet to a horror flick'." Jason said, answering Patrick's question.

"Huh, just like my brother, he's also afraid of spiders - you know, you and him have a lot in common." Patrick said as he looked around, "Wait," he looked back at Jet, "You're afraid of the dark, and you use Darkus Bakugan. How does that even make sense?" He tried to look in the hallways, but all he saw was darkness.

Jet was about to say something, but Skylord piped in, "She uses Darkus because Masquerade did, and she was stalking him back then." She teased.

"This again?" Jet protested, "How many times do I have to tell you, Googling people and following them on Facebook and Twitter is not stalking them!"

"You did it daily." Skylord retorted, "That's not healthy."

"I don't do it that often!" Jet said.

"You did so! Back when he was number one, you were always checking!"

"I was 12! I don't do it anymore!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, STOP ARGUING!" Patrick yelled, which made Jet and Skylord stop arguing and look at Patrick, "Thank you. Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to see if this place has a power generator, and if it works. You guys stay here and wait for our challengers. I'll call you when I find the generator. Either that or you'll see the lights turn on." Patrick ordered, everyone nodding in agreement, then he grabbed his Desert Eagle, added a flashlight attachment onto it, and went into the dark hallway.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse**

While Patrick was looking for the generator, Kirsty was watching all the BCSS members at Arena A6 with her laptop in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Watching over her shoulder was a Black metal robot that was as tall as Kirsty (roughly around 5' 3"), had a helmet-like head that resembles a biker helmet, a sleek Black metal body with the symbol of an atom contained within an expanding star engraved on the left side of his chest (right over where his heart would be).

"Well Min," Kirsty said to Midnight, "The information we got from Kuso was half right. I see Patrick Foster, but I also see some other people he never mentioned. But, you have your orders, go get Pierce, and go to the arena."

"Yes, Mistress." Midnight answered in a robotic voice, "It will be done." And left to get Pierce.

_'Alright, Foster.'_ Kirsty thought to herself, settling back to watch the show, _'Lets see what you got.'_

* * *

**Arena A6**

Patrick was still looking for the power generator. He was looking in room after room. By the time he checked another room, which had no generator, he was done right frustrated, "GAH!" He yelled, "THIS IS THE TENTH ROOM WITH NO GENERATOR! WHERE IS THE GOD-DARN GENERATOR!"

Patrick looked into the last room in the hallway, pointed his flashlight into it, and lo and behold, there was the generator. So being frustrated beyond belief, Patrick kicked the generator really hard, and to his great fortune, that was all it needed. The generator started to hum, and then the lights came on.

"Stupid piece of machinery." Patrick muttered to the generator, before turning and heading out. "Now to get back to the others."

Patrick started walking back to the arena, and when he got there, he saw Jet and Jason talking to each other. Farther down the hall, Patrick noticed a couple of figures standing at the other end.

"Hey!" Patrick shouted, which made the rest of Patrick's group look at him, then towards where he was shouting at, "What took you so long?"

The two figures walked forward to let everyone take a better look at them. One of them was a tanned, Black haired teen with Red eyes, a Black jacket over a Grey shirt, and Black pants and heavy duty Black combat boots. The other had Peach-White skin, Golden irises, long flowing Blue hair, two scars; one "X" like shape scar between his eyes and a jagged scar across his left eye, which he wore an eye-patch over his left eye. He had torn up/shredded jeans, Black boots, Red and Blue finger-less gloves, wears a Black leather jacket, and a Green undershirt underneath his leather jacket. When the kid with the eye-patch came into view, Patrick and Jason cringed at the sight of him, while Jet, on the other hand, curled her lips and glared at the guy.

"My apologies." The tanned teen said, "We couldn't see in the hallways. My name is Midnight, and this is Pierce." Midnight said, gesturing to himself and then to Pierce.

"Whatever," Patrick said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm Patrick Foster, the leader of the BCSS, and these are; Jet Raynet and Jason Carter, the newest members of the BCSS."

Jason waved at the opponents, while Jet just stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Pierce.

Midnight's eyes ran over them before he nodded, turning to Patrick. "I see, by the way what does BCSS mean?" Midnight asked.

"Not telling." Patrick said as he grabbed Robotallion, "Lets just brawl."

"Fine." Pierce said as he grabbed his Bakugan, and a Gate Card, "Gate Card, SET!"

"Bakugan, BRAWL!" All the battlers said as they threw their Bakugan, "Bakugan, STAND!"

"Rise, Pyrus General Robotallion!" Patrick said as Robotallion stood onto the arena. The General looked like he was wearing a Red and Gold Havoc Squad Trooper's Armour with Golden General stars (like a 5-star General of the U.S. military) on his shoulder guards, a backpack full of all sorts of weapons, and was carrying a Black Blaster Rifle.

"Come at me, MAGGOTS!" Robotallion taunted.

**"Pyrus General Robotallion enters the battle at 950 Gs. No other data available."**

"Do some damage, Darkus Vortex Skylord!" Jet said as Skylord stood onto the arena. She was a Dark Purple Dragoness though the insides of her wings and her belly were Grey. She had very sharp features; two Black sweeping horns at the top of her head and a small short horn on the tip of her snout. Her Red eyes gleamed with excitement for battle. Her body was protected by a layer of Dark Purple metal, although 3 gleaming Purple gems were ingrained in her upper torso just below the base of her neck. Her arms were covered in armour with two sharp blades attached to the centre of the armour on her forearms. She had a long tail with a sharp wicked looking blade at the tip.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Vortex Skylord!" Skylord said as she spread her wings and took to the sky glaring down at her opponents.

**"Darkus Vortex Skylord enters the battle at 800 Gs. BCSS combined power level: 1750 Gs."**

"Rise, Darkus Cybertros!" Pierce said as Cybertros stood onto the battlefield. It was a Dark Purple Bakugan with White highlights on it's face and fingers and a mechanical appearance that sports stifle-jointed legs, very thin arms and fingers, and a Red visor for a face.

"Analyzing current foes." Cybertros said in a deep and monotone voice.

**"Darkus Cybertros enters the battle at 900 Gs. No other data available."**

"Rise, Pyrus Marauder!" Midnight said as Marauder stood onto the battlefield. She was a slim, Crimson Red Mech with Green eyes, two sharp Silver claws on each hand, glowing Pink energy wings.

Marauder said nothing, just merely inclined her head, data blinking in her Green optics before they glowed brightly. Then the Mech dropped into a fighting stance, claws raised to attack.

**"Pyrus Marauder enters the battle at 800 Gs. Challengers' combined power level: 1700 Gs. Round One commence."**

"Something's not right about their Bakugan." Patrick said suspiciously, trying to figure out what made the Bakugan different. He noted the metal, the lack of personality, their robotic movements, when it dawned on him. Eyes widening he jabbed a finger at the two challengers. "HOW DID YOU GET MECHANICAL BAKUGAN?!" He demanded.

"Mechanical Bakugan?!" Jet echoed, eyes widening as she looked at Marauder and Cybertros. "I thought those were all gone?!"

"Well what about Robotallion, huh?" Pierce retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"He may be a robot, but at least he wasn't made in a laboratory and he has a soul, Ability activate!" Patrick said, "_Titanium Armour_!" Then Robotallion's Armour got a metallic coating.

"Ha! Try finding a kink in this armour, you lousy pieces of machinery!" Robotallion taunted.

**"Robotallion's power level increased by 200 Gs. Robotallion now at 1150 Gs. BCSS now at 1950 Gs. Challengers remain stable."**

"Ha! Easily!" Pierce retorted, "Ability activate!_ Cyber Smash_!" Then Cybertros threw an insanely strong punch that was able to dent Robotallion's armour.

**"Robotallion's power level decreased by 150 Gs. Robotallion now at 1000 Gs. BCSS now at 1800 Gs. Challengers still at 1700 Gs."**

"Alright then, so you found the kink." Robotallion groaned.

Skylord flew in, slashing at Cybertros. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise, you Tin Can!" She said, driving him back from Robotallion.

"Thanks, Sky." Robotallion said as he grabbed his Blaster Rifle.

"No problem."

"Lets see if you can take this," Jet said, "Ability activate! _Chaos Heart_!" Skylord roared as her wings and her middle gem started glowing, providing dark energy and formed Purple lightning that gathered into a dark storm around her.

**"Skylord's power level increased by 250 Gs. Skylord now at 1050 Gs. BCSS now at 2050 Gs. Challengers' power level remains stable."**

"Clear!" Skylord said, giving a powerful flap of her wings, the lightning rushing forwards to hit both Cybertros and Marauder.

Marauder staggered back slightly, optics flashing from the hit before she shook her head and straightened up.

Cybertros drew back a bit further, lights flashing and a few joints sparking, before he gave a mechanical snarl, the lightning wearing off.

"Huh. I'm surprised it didn't fry their circuits." Robotallion said, jokingly.

"Gr... Ability activate!" Pierce said, summoning an Ability Card. "_Circuit Combo_!" Cybertros lifted its head and charged at Robotallion. Then he unleashed a flurry of incredibly fast punches, kicks, and other moves at Robotallion.

Robotallion raised his arms, trying to deflect and block the worst of the blows, but several got through, making The General stumble back a few steps.

"Ability activate!" Midnight said quietly, raising an Ability Card. "_Crimson Slicer_!" Then Marauder raised one of her claws, generated an energy disk from it, and hurled it at her opponents, which spun around to hit Robotallion and Skylord.

The Dragoness hissed as the energy disk cut into her side, leaving a bloody wound there, and several small cuts in Robotallion's armour.

**"Cybertros' power level increased by 200 Gs, Marauder's power level increased by 300 Gs. Cybertros and Marauder are now at 1100 Gs each. Robotallion and Skylord's power levels decreased by 100 Gs each. Robotallion now at 900 Gs, Skylord now at 950 Gs. BCSS now at 1850 Gs. Challengers' now at 2200 Gs."**

"Ability activate!" Patrick and Jet said in unison.

"_Mortar Volley_!" Patrick said.

"_Dark Dragon Core_!" Jet said.

Robotallion grabbed a Black Grenade Launcher from his pack, loaded it, and lobbed grenades at the competition, "Fire in the HOLE!"

Skylord's gems started glowing brightly as she threw back her head and fired a large dark beam of energy at her opponents.

**"Robotallion and Skylord's power levels increased by 350 Gs each. Robotallion now at 1250 Gs. Skylord now at 1300 Gs. BCSS now at 2550 Gs. Challengers remain at 2200 Gs."**

Marauder and Cybertros ducked and dodged the worst of the attacks, Cybertros growling as a grenade blew up close to his leg, leaving a nasty looking burn mark there.

"Well, time to start the vacuum. Gate Card, open!" Pierce said, "_Mechanical Virus_!" Then Robotallion and Skylord started feeling faint.

"I don't feel so hot." Skylord said dropping down from the sky. Her gems dulling slightly as she bent her head slightly.

"Ugh... can't... move..." Robotallion said dropping to his knees, body shuddering in agony.

"**Gate Card, _Mechanical Virus_, now in effect. Robotallion's and Skylord's power levels now dropping.**"

"Ha! _Mechanical Virus_ causes all non-Mechanical Bakugan to get their G-Powers drained." Pierce said with a laugh, "Now there's nothing you can do!"

Jet's eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open before she turned to Patrick for help. She blinked in surprise when she found that Patrick had his Fedora over his eyes, but he was smirking.

Patrick made a scoff, "You probably shouldn't have told us that, ye Scurvy Dog," Pierce's eye twitched when Patrick said 'Scurvy Dog' probably because he said it in a pirate accent, "Because I could just do this," He lifted his head and summoned an Ability Card. "Ability activate! _War-Hammer Smash Down_!"

A War-Hammer appeared near Robotallion. The General struggled to grab his War-Hammer, but once he grabbed it, he regained enough strength to lift it slightly and slam it down on the Gate card, shattering it into a million pieces.

**"Gate Card, _Mechanical Virus_, nullified. Robotallion and Skylord's power levels returning to last level."**

Skylord straightened up barring her teeth. "We're back." She said.

Robotallion adjusted his grip on his War-Hammer, raising it in a position, ready to attack, "It's Hammer time!" Then did the MC-Hammer dance to taunt the competition.

"And now, to finish this," Patrick said, "Ability activate! _Robotallion Ambush_!"

"Smoke Bomb!" Robotallion said as he threw down a smoke bomb, which covered the entire arena in smoke. He tossed aside his War-Hammer before using his now free hand to tap a few buttons on his wrist, and began to clone himself.

"Cloning process initiated." Robotallion HUD said as five more Robotallions appeared on the battlefield, one with a Black GAU-19 Chain Gun, another with a Rocket Launcher, another with a couple of Uzis, another with an AK-47, and finally, one with a Spartan Laser, "Cloning process complete."

"Alright, boys," Robotallion ordered his clones, "Ambush formation." The clones nodded and started to surround the Mechanical Bakugan, "Ready..." Then all 6 Robotallions loaded their weapons, "Aim..." then they aimed at their targets, "FIRE!" and they unleashed a barrage of bullets, rockets, and a laser at Cybertros and Marauder, resulting in an explosion.

**"Cybertros and Marauder's power levels decreased by 200 Gs each. Cybertros and Marauder are now at 900 Gs each. Challengers now at 1800 Gs. BCSS at 2550 Gs."**

Cybertros let out a bellow of rage at the hits, while Marauder staggering back slightly from the hits before turning her head to Midnight who nodded.

Midnight sighed turning to Pierce, "You shouldn't have gotten cocky," He said, simply lifting his arm, summoning an Ability Card. "Ability Activate, _Blazing Savior_!"

Marauder thrust out with her claws, a bright Red shield erupting around her and Cybertros before it spread outwards, slamming into the Robotallion clones dispelling them.

**"Marauder and Cybertros power increased back to 2200 Gs."**

However the Red shield fell back in and unleashed a massive concussion blast that forced all the Bakugan to revert with those remaining power levels. So Skylord and Robotallion returned to Jet and Patrick victorious, while Marauder and Cybertros returned defeated for this round.

**"Midnight Life Gauge: 250."**

**"Pierce Life Gauge: 250."**

**"Patrick Life Gauge: 500."**

**"Jet Life Gauge: 500."**

"Nice job, guys!" Jason cheered.

Pierce gritted his teeth, "You lot got lucky that time."

Midnight sighed and shook his head, "Ready to go again?" He asked the BCSS Brawlers, paying Pierce no mind.

"You kidding, we were just getting started. Gate Card, SET!" Patrick said as he threw down a Gate Card.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Kirsty was shaking her head in disappointment at her minions' defeat.

"Argh!" Kirsty growled in frustration, "That arrogant IDIOT! Why did I have to run into the most arrogant person of the Elite's equally arrogant henchman?! He's just as bad as her!"

Kirsty decided to minimize the live feed of the battle to look at her list of bounties she has, and she saw that one of her bounties, which was an exile from Atmos that was exiled by the King for speaking against trying to delve into the core for more power, was right here on Earth.

"Hum... maybe I should pay him a visit after the battle." Kirsty thought to herself, then brought the battle back up.

* * *

**Arena A6**

"Bakugan, BRAWL!" All the battlers said as they threw their Bakugan again, "Bakugan, STAND!"

**"Pyrus General Robotallion enters the battle at 950 Gs. Darkus Vortex Skylord enters the battle at 800 Gs. BCSS combined power level: 1750 Gs."**

**"Darkus Cybertros enters the battle at 900 Gs. Pyrus Marauder enters the battle at 800 Gs. Challengers' combined power level: 1700 Gs. Round two commence."**

"How about a offensive move first," Patrick said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Ability activate!_ Full Auto_!"

"Fire at will!" Robotallion yelled as he started firing at Marauder, who tried to block all of his shots by raising her arms over her face.

"Who's Will, and what did he do?" Skylord said, being a Smart Alec, again. Patrick and Jet were laughing at her remark. Robotallion even snickered at the remark too.

**"Robotallion's power level increased by 200 Gs. Robotallion now at 1150 Gs. BCSS now at 1950 Gs. Challengers remain stable."**

"Let's see if Skylord can handle this," Pierce said with a snicker, "Ability activate! _Cyber Smash_! Plus fusion ability, activate! _Nanite Tornado_!"

Cybertros was about to throw an insanely strong punch at Skylord, but Robotallion yelled, "NO!" and dove into the path of the punch and took the blow for Skylord, then Cybertros unleashed a mini tornado of shrapnel from its chest at The General. The shrapnel was actually nanobots that pursued Robotallion and exploded when they made contact with The General.

**"Robotallion's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Robotallion now at 950 Gs. Cybertros' power level increased by 150 Gs. Cybertros now at 1050 Gs. BCSS now at 1750 Gs. Challengers now at 1850 Gs."**

"Ugh," Robotallion groaned as he struggled to get back up, " I've gotta stop taking hits like that."

"Why did you do that?" Skylord demanded, whipping around to look at Robotallion, narrowing her eyes, "I could've taken it."

"No, no you wouldn't have. See this?" Robotallion pointed to the dent in his armour that Cybertros made in the first round, "I think there's also some damage in my internal systems too, and that was with my _Titanium Armour_ on! Imagine what it could have done to you; it would result in you having some internal bleeding from that."

Skylord blinked and drew back a step, "Oh, never thought of that." She muttered.

"All right then, time for a taste of your own medicine," Patrick said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Ability activate! _Rocket Blast_!"

Then Robotallion grabbed a Black Rocket Launcher from his backpack, and was locking the rockets onto Marauder, "Acquiring target..."

"Hey, let me have some fun too," Jet said as she summoned an Ability Card as well, "Ability activate! _Nightmare Vortex_!"

Skylord dove forward and started to spin around, generating a vortex behind her as she rushed at Cybertros, "Time to show you my tornado!"

**"Marauder's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Marauder now at 600 Gs. Skylord's power level increased by 450 Gs. Skylord now at 1250 Gs. BCSS now at 2200 Gs. Challengers now at 1650 Gs."**

"Oh no you don't!" Midnight said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Ability activate! _Burning Daggers_!"

Marauder's wings started to glow and then unleashed a barrage of Red energy bursts on Robotallion and Skylord, which made The General to drop his Rocket Launcher, and Skylord's vortex to disappear.

**"_Rocket Blast_ and _Nightmare Vortex_ nullified. Marauder's power increased by an additional 300 Gs. Marauder now at 1100 Gs. Skylord's power level returned to 800 Gs. BCSS now at 1750 Gs. Challengers now at 1950 Gs."**

"OK then, Gate Card, open!" Patrick said, "_BCSS Enforcement_!" Then Robotallion and Skylord started feeling stronger.

"Oh, yeah." Robotallion said, "I needed that jolt of energy."

"You said it, Robotallion." Skylord agreed, nodding her head.

**"Gate Card, _BCSS Enforcement,_ now in effect. Robotallion and Skylord's power levels increased by 50% of current power level. Robotallion now at 1425 Gs. Skylord now at 1200 Gs. BCSS now at 2625 Gs."**

"You think that will help," Pierce said, "Well guess what, it's NOT! Ability activate! _Virus Upload_!"

Then Cybertros put his hand onto the Gate Card, and said, "Uploading virus." and the Gate Card started to pixelate, and eventually short out.

**"Gate Card, _BCSS Enforcement_, nullified. Robotallion and Skylord's power levels returned to base level. Cybertros' power level increased by 100 Gs. Cybertros now at 1150 Gs. BCSS now at 1750 Gs. Challengers now at 2050 Gs."**

"And now, to finish you off, Ability activate! _Immediate Termination_!" Pierce said.

Cybertros activated all it's weapons and gear while simultaneously firing them off at Robotallion and Skylord. The General and Skylord braced for impact. It then caused a huge explosion.

"Robotallion!" Patrick shouted, worrying about his partner.

"Sky!" Jet cried, reaching out towards her partner in a futile gesture of concern.

But, The General and Dragoness reverted back to ball form and returned to Jet and Patrick defeated, while Marauder and Cybertros returned victorious for this round.

**Midnight Life Gauge: 250**

**Pierce Life Gauge: 250**

**Patrick Life Gauge: 250**

**Jet Life Gauge: 250**

Patrick picked up Robotallion and asked his partner, "Robotallion, You OK, buddy?"

"No need to worry, comrade." Robotallion told Patrick, "Nothing can keep me down."

"Yes, that ability was a one-shot." Skylord said.

Jet was trembling, trying to hold back her tears, but finally, she just lost it, "YOU DOCORRIAN WRETCH!" She yelled at Pierce, and was breathing heavily, "I'm gonna make you wish you never left that backwater planet!"

"Doccorian?" Patrick asked no-one in particular.

"Let's just do this," Pierce said, sneering at Jet who growled at him, "Gate Card, set!"

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Kirsty actually looked impress of Pierce.

"Now that's better." Kirsty said in a pleased tone of voice, "Those two might just win this."

* * *

**Arena A6**

"Bakugan, BRAWL!" All the battlers said as they threw their Bakugan for the last time, "Bakugan, STAND!"

**"Pyrus General Robotallion enters the battle at 950 Gs. Darkus Vortex Skylord enters the battle at 800 Gs. BCSS combined power level: 1750 Gs."**

**"Darkus Cybertros enters the battle at 900 Gs. Pyrus Marauder enters the battle at 800 Gs. Challengers' combined power level: 1700 Gs. Final round commence."**

"How about we spice things up for the final round, shall we?" Pierce said as he pressed some buttons on his wrist gauntlet.

**"Ready, _Spearhead_."**

"BakuNano, _Spearhead_, DESTROY!" Then, two pairs of White tentacles appeared on Cybertros' back. A Green spear that was connected to a wire that connected to a White and Golden generator on Cybertros' back, appeared in it's hand.

Midnight just pressed some buttons on his wrist gauntlet as well.

**"Ready, _Crimson Knightmare_."**

"BakuNano, _Crimson Knightmare_, DESTROY!" Midnight said as Marauder gained a long sword and her other claw got an upgrade, becoming much larger and more powerful.

"Well then, four can play that game." Patrick said as he and Jet pressed some buttons on their wrist gauntlets.

**"Ready, _Chain Breaker_."**

**"Ready, _Slaydrix_."**

"BakuNano, _Chain Breaker_, DESTROY!" Patrick said as a Red GAU-19 Chain Gun appeared in Robotallion's hands.

"BakuNano, _Slaydrix_, DESTROY!" Jet said as a helmet came down over Skylord's head, and another set of metallic Black and Purple wings appeared on her back.

"All right, CHARGE!" Robotallion yelled and he and Sky started to attack the Mechanical Bakugan. Cybertros and Marauder did the same.

The General was the first to attack as he unloaded his Chain Gun's magazine at Cybertros, but his tentacles blocked all of his shots.

"It's 'bout time I gave YOU some dents in your armour, Rust-bucket!" Robotallion said as he turned his Chain Gun into a War-Hammer, "It's Hammer Time!" Little did Cybertros know that the War-Hammer was electrified, so the hits he got stunned him for a few seconds, but he adapted to it.

Meanwhile, Sky was battling Marauder. Marauder's Sword was able to produce energy similar that allowed her to generate Crimson slices that rushed after Skylord. But, thanks to her second pair of wings, The Dragoness was able to dodge all the slices. Sky then detached her wings and used them as Swords and slashed them at The Mech.

"Ugh, this getting us nowhere." Pierce said in annoyance, but remember something, which he made a evil smirk, "Time for the big boys." Then he yelled at Cybertros, which he looked back while trying to block Robotallion's War-Hammer blows, "Help me bring in Teridax."

Cybertros nodded, pushed The General back, and said, "Concentrating energy."

"Pierce..." Midnight said softly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're getting nowhere, Midnight." Pierce said in annoyance and anger, "Now, quit arguing and bring in Masterix."

"Fine." Midnight relented as he, Pierce, and their Bakugan started to glow.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jet asked Patrick, who tipped his Fedora up a bit with his thumb, trying to think where he's seen it happen before.

"Patrick?" Jason asked Patrick.

_'The only time I've seen that happen...'_ Patrick thought to himself, then his eyes widened as he figured out what they were doing, _'...Was when Dan and Drago were summoning Zenthon and Mag Mel and Razenoid summoning Dreadeon!'_ While he was saying that in his head, Patrick had a flashback of Dan's battle with Mag Mel on Gundalia.

"Hello?" Jet said, waving her hand in Patrick's face, "Anyone home?"

"They're summoning Mechtogan!" Patrick blurted out, as Jet snapped her fingers, startling her and Jason for a moment.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jet and Jason said, after they processed what Patrick said, "Mechtogan?! We can't do that!"

"Well, you can't, but The General and I can!"

As soon as Patrick said that, a shaft of Red light and a shaft of Purple light erupted from the BCSS' challengers.

From the Red light shaft, came down a large, Bright Red robot with some heavier Black armour over him in certain places and was wielding a staff. It had a bright light in the centre of his chest. It also had Black wings that when they're folded, they resembled a cloak around it. And from the Purple light shaft, came down a Black robot with a Purple head and Red eyes. It mainly took the appearance of semi-humanoid mechanized armour, but was partly hunched over and lizard-like in appearances. It possessed sharp clawed fingers sharp spines that sprouted from it's back. It also carried a double-sided staff. They both landed in front of the challengers.

"I am Masterix," The Red robot said, "Mechtogan of Midnight and Marauder."

"And I am Teridax," The Black robot said, "Mechtogan of Pierce and Cybertros."

"Nice to meet you." Patrick said, sarcastically, "Now, meet your worst nightmare!"

Then, Patrick and Robotallion created a shaft of Red light, and a giant, Red and Gold Walker with arms came down and landed in front of the BCSS members.

"I am Commandotron Destroyer," The Walker said to the other Mechtogan, "Mechtogan Destroyer of Patrick Foster and General Robotallion, STAND DOWN, OR FACE MY WRATH!" His yell was able to shake the arena, as well as frighten all of wildlife in the hallways.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Kirsty was shocked as she saw Commandotron Destroyer.

"How can that human summon a Mechtogan Destroyer!?" Kirsty said in shock, then she scowled, "Well then, Kuso is gonna have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Arena A6**

Commandotron turned around and said to his masters, "Patrick, Robotallion, it's good to see you again." Then he noticed Jet and Skylord, so he knelt down to get a better look at them, "And who is this? Is this Patrick's girlfriend?"

Patrick and Jet both flushed, and scratched the back of their heads, while chuckling nervously. Patrick stuttered, "Um... well... she's not." Then thought about it and quietly said, "Well... maybe…" Then in a normal tone of voice, he gestured to Jet and said. "This is Jet Raynet, and her Bakugan partner, Darkus Vortex Skylord. Oh, and this," Patrick gestured at Jason, "Is an old friend of mine, Jason Carter, and his Bakugan partner, Haos Glintwing. It's nice to see you again, too, Commandotron."

"It's nice to meet you, Commandotron." Jet said.

"Cool! A Mechtogan Destroyer!" Jason said in awe.

"It's nice to meet all four of you." Commandotron said, "Where's your Mechtogan, Jet?"

"Lets get on with it!" Pierce rudely interrupted the reunion, which made Commandotron get up, walk over to him, push Teridax aside on the way there, and kneel down to his level.

"Listen you!" Commandotron said as he pointed at Pierce, "It's been a year since I've last seen my masters, to me, you're just a puny insect. Interrupt our reunion again, and I'll squish you like one!" And he walked back to his masters and their friends, and knelt back down, "Now, where were we?"

Midnight whispered to Pierce, "Never get a Mechtogan angry at you, especially a Mechtogan Destroyer, Pierce."

"Shut up, Midnight." Pierce muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Um... me and Skylord don't have a Mechtogan."

"Hum... well then, allow me to give you a housewarming present." Then Commandotron put his hand over Jet and Skylord and shined a ray of sparkling Red light onto them, and 5 seconds later, they started to feel a surge of energy rushing through them.

"Whoa!" Jet said, excitedly, "I can feel something happening."

"Me too, Jet." Skylord said.

Then, Commandotron stopped shining the light and went into battle position as Jet and Skylord start to glow Purple. Suddenly, a shaft of Purple erupted out of Jet and Skylord, and a slimmer, Black and Purple version of Zenthon with an extra set of wings came down from it.

"I am Alturion," The new Mechtogan said in a automated female voice, which shocked all the BCSS members, "Mechtogan of Jet Raynet and Vortex Skylord."

"Well, you can add 'Owning the First and Only Female Mechtogan' on to the list of what makes you unique, Jet." Patrick mentioned to Jet, nudging her with his elbow.

"I know!" Jet gushed, jumping up and down, "This is awesome!" In her excitement, she turned and hugged Patrick, but immediately let go a second later, and walked back to Skylord, while attempting to hide her blush.

"Robotallion!" Commandotron said as he opened up his cockpit, "I'm ready, are you?"

"You bet I am!" Robotallion said as he put his hand on the ground and Patrick climbed onto it. The General then put his partner on his shoulder and hopped into Commandotron's cockpit, and Commandotron closed his cockpit. Jet also climbed onto Skylord too. Meanwhile, Jason was looking for cover to hide behind.

"Sky!" Robotallion yelled, "You ready?"

"Alturion?" Skylord asked her Mechtogan.

"Ready, Mistress." Alturion said.

"Ready!" Skylord called, turning to face the enemies.

"OK then... CHARGE!" The General ordered as Commandotron, Alturion and Skylord started charging at their competition.

"Marauder! Link up with Masterix!" Midnight ordered Marauder, which she let Midnight hop onto her shoulder, and then Masterix started to break apart as Marauder was linking up with him. Pierce climbed onto Cybertros as well.

"CHARGE!" Pierce said as Cybertros and Masterix were charging at the BCSS.

Teridax had just gotten up as Commandotron punched him in the face, LIKE A BOSS! However, Teridax retaliated by splitting it's head open to reveal a cannon, as well as it's back, only it was actually a compartment with many lasers hidden inside tentacles, and Teridax's face-cannon, tentacles, and it's palms were charging up to attack. Commandotron put his hands out to absorb the shots, then all of Teridax's weapon systems all fired at once. The force of the blast was so strong, it pushed Commandotron back to where he started.

Meanwhile, Alturion was blasting at Masterix with her mouth laser cannon while he blocked all of her shots with his Staff. So, Alturion tried ripping the Staff out of Masterix's hands, which she was successful in doing so, and she decided to use it against him.

Skylord was slashing at Cybertros with her Swords while it was blocking her strikes with it's Spear.

"So," Jet asked Pierce while their Bakugan were battling, "Why are you back on Earth, huh? Trying to please that witch, Vanessa?"

"No!" Pierce yelled, in an angry voice, "But you ain't getting any information from me! And NO-ONE calls Lady Vanessa a WITCH!"

"Would you prefer me calling her a bitch, hum?"

Just as she was said that, Cybertros was able to strike Skylord with his Spear, which started to electrocute The Dragoness, and since she was on Skylord, it also electrocuted Jet too.

"GAH!" Jet and Skylord screamed, and then Cybertros pulled out his Spear, and then Jet started to faint, and fell off of Sky's shoulder and was falling to the ground.

"Jet!" Skylord screamed as she noticed Jet falling in her unconscious state.

"Master!" Alturion said as she also noticed Jet falling in her unconscious state.

Jet would have hit the ground, if it wasn't for a giant Red hand catching her. "Gotcha!" Commandotron said as he caught Jet. The Walker then opened his cockpit, and Patrick was running out to get her and bring her in the cockpit with him. Commandotron closed up again, and revealed two Missile Launchers on his shoulders.

"Jet!" Patrick said, shaking Jet furiously, "Jet, speak to me. Wake up!"

"Uh..." Jet groaned, "Five more minutes, please."

"Oh, thank you, God! You're OK!" Patrick sighed with relief, and turned towards the battle, "Commandotron, open fire."

"Understood." Commandotron said as he unleashed a barrage of Missiles at Teridax, which he then dissipated into dust.

Meanwhile, Alturion was beating Masterix to a pulp with his own staff, until finally, he too dissipated into dust, and Marauder reverted back to ball form, and Midnight started to fall. He would have hit the ground, if it wasn't for a giant Black hand catching him.

"No worries," Alturion said, "I've got you." And she put Midnight on the ground.

"Um... thank you." Midnight said to Alturion.

"Well..." Skylord said to Cybertros, " It's 'bout time YOU became scrap metal, bucket of bolts!" Then The Dragoness slashed her Swords furiously at Cybertros, until it reverted back to ball form as well.

**"Midnight Life Gauge: 0."**

**"Pierce Life Gauge: 0."**

**"Patrick Life Gauge: 250."**

**"Jet Life Gauge: 250."**

**"Winners: Patrick and Jet."**

Robotallion, Patrick and Jet climbed out of Commandotron, and they were on the ground, Jason came out of where he was hiding and congratulated Patrick and Jet, "That was AWESOME, guys!"

"That's right! You mess with the BCSS, you go down like the rest!" Patrick boasted, then turned to Commandotron, "Thanks for the assist, Commandotron!"

"Yeah, and for giving me and Sky out own Mechtogan!" Jet said to Commandotron, and turned to Alturion, "It was a honour to finally meet you, Alturion."

"It was a honour to meet you too, Jet and Skylord. You can call me whenever you need me." Alturion said and she disappeared into Purple dust.

"Same with me. I hope to see you again soon." Commandotron said as he disappeared into Red dust. The BCSS Bakugan reverted to ball form.

Patrick then called out to their opponents, "Hey, guys!" which got their attention, "What, no post game handshake?"

Midnight walked over to Patrick, while Pierce just walked out of the arena, in his annoyed attitude.

"Huh, what a sore loser." Patrick said.

"You were a tough opponent to beat, Patrick." Midnight said as he shook Patrick's hand.

"Thanks, you were a worthy opponent as well, Midnight." Patrick commented.

"Thanks," Then Midnight shook Jet's hand, "Well... I best be off. See you." And Midnight left the arena, while waving back at the BCSS.

"I think it's about time we went home too," Patrick said as he took his phone out of his satchel and phoned Jarvis.

_"Yes, What is it, Master Patrick?"_ Jarvis said on the other end.

"Could you bring the car over to Arena A6, please?"

_"Yes, Master Patrick. I will be there shortly."_ Then Jarvis hung up, so Patrick stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jason said in annoyance, "You had a car and you never told us?!"

"To be fair... you never asked." Patrick shrugged as he said that bluntly and like a smart alec.

5 minutes later, the sound of a car was heard, so the BCSS members headed for the entrance, and once they saw their ride, Jet and Jason jaw-dropped. Their ride was a LIMO!

"You never said our ride was a limo!" Jet exclaimed.

"I just didn't want to have your first impressions of me as a rich, poshest, jerk, like Klaus Von Hertzon." Patrick said, which after he said Klaus's name, he made an 'Ugh!'

"Meh, as long as it will take us home, I'm all for it." Jason commented as he climbed into the limousine.

"Well... before we go to the back to headquarters," Patrick said to the new members, "We're gonna have to go to your homes and get some of your things so that... you know..."

"We don't have another incident like today?" Jet finished Patrick's sentence.

"Exactly!" Patrick opened the door to the limo and said, "After you, Jet."

"Thank you, Patrick." Jet thanked Patrick as she climbed into the limo and thought to herself, 'Such a gentleman.'

"So..." Patrick said as got into the limo, "Where do guys live?" Then Jet and Jason gave Patrick their addresses, and when he put them through his phone's GPS, the results were that Jet's place was closer and Jason's was on the same road as the BCSS' HQ. "Alright then, We'll go to Jet's first, then to Jason's and finally, the HQ. OK?" Jet and Jason nodded.

* * *

Brawlers HQ (Marukura Mansion)

Marucho was in his room, at his computer, talking to Alice on the computer screen, and with Alice, was a spiky-haired blonde wearing a White trench coat, a Blue shirt, and a familiar purple and blue visor mask.

"So how is it possible for Masquerade to be here when you're right there, Alice?" Marucho asked as he saw Masquerade on the screen.

_"Well... me and Masquerade were never the same person,"_ Alice said, honestly, _"And his real name is Riven Gehabich."_ As if on cue, Masky removed his mask, and instead of there being Alice's face with his spiky hair becoming Alice's long-flowing, Red hair, Masquerade's face had sharper facial features than Alice and Clear Blue eyes, and his hair stayed as spiky Blonde hair.

"Wow." Marucho said in response.

_"Yeah, and since Hydra decided to be Alice's partner,"_ Masquerade explained, _"Alice and I decided to construct a Mechanical Bakugan for me."_ Then Masquerade pulled out a Silver ball, which popped open and revealed to be a Dragonoid, _"Marucho, this is Darkus Superial Dragonoid."_

_"Greetings, I am Darkus Superial Dragonoid,"_ The Silver Dragon said in a voice that actually wasn't very robotic, but still some robotic vocals in there, _"But you can call me Superior."_

_"Anyways..."_ Alice said to Marucho,_ "You had a reason why you called, so what is it?"_

"Well..." Marucho started as he scratched the back of his head, "Yesterday, we got a video message and it's wasn't a good one. I'll let you take a look."

Then Marucho sent Kirsty's 'Ransom Message' to Alice and when she received it, she clicked play. When the video got to the part where Kirsty said that she had Dan, Alice got teary eyed, and Masquerade's eyebrows furrowed, and he growled when Kirsty referred to him as a 'lowlife'.

"So...?" Marucho asked after the video was over.

Alice and Masquerade looked at each other and said in unison, _"We're in." _

_"We'll be there in five seconds."_ Alice said before she logged off.

"How can they -" Was all Marucho could say before a rectangular portal appeared behind him and Alice and Masquerade stepped out of it before it closed, "Oh yeah... right! I forgot! You guys have the Dimensional Transporter!"

"Yep!" Alice said, then noticed on Marucho's computer that there was a news report, "Hey Marucho, you might wanna check that news report out."

Marucho turned around and saw the news report, so he clicked play.

_"Breaking News! The threat of Mechtogan may be upon us again, but this time, we may a new team of heroes to stop it! At 1:00 PM today, a Bakugan battle went down at Arena A6, a Bakugan Arena scheduled to be torn down next week, due to it crumbling at the seams."_ A news caster said on the screen, _"The competitors of the battle were Patrick Foster, Leader of The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad, the second ranked Bakugan Brawling team, and co-responsible for the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer last year, Jet Raynet, a local Bakugan Brawler, and two other unidentified Brawlers."_ Patrick's, Jet's, Midnight's, and Pierce's pictures were shown on the screen when they're names were brought up. They looked like they were taken by someone on a helicopter hovering over the arena, _"At the start of the battle, the two unidentified individuals threw down robotic-looking Bakugan, and in the heat of the battle, the same unnamed individuals and their Bakugan summoned two Mechtogan, which identified themselves as 'Masterix' and 'Teridax'."_ Masterix's and Teridax's pictures appeared on the screen while the News anchor was talking, _"That's when Mr. Foster and his Bakugan, General Robotallion, summoned their Mechtogan Destroyer, 'Commandotron Destroyer', and he shined a ray of sparking, Red light onto Ms. Raynet and her Bakugan and gave them the ability to summon another Mechtogan, who identified herself - that's right, I said herself \- as Alturion."_ Then Alturion's picture came upon the screen, _"And the Mechtogan Destroyer and the female Mechtogan took down the other Mechtogan."_

Marucho turned off the computer monitor, turned around in his chair, and said, "I think we may have more than one problem here."

"So let me guess..." Masquerade said, "You're wanting to bring the BCSS into the fold, right?"

"Yeah. Just let me call them first." Marucho said as he started typing.

* * *

**(Chapter 3: BCSS and Battle Brawlers Reunion Preview)**

**(Patrick's POV)**

_So, the day after Jet and I defeated Pierce and Midnight, I get a message from Marucho saying to come to the Marukura Mansion to tell us something important. I guess it's reunion time again! On our way there, while we were looking at an application form of someone Rae Harrington, we literally run into one of Jet's friends, and when we get there, we get a huge surprise from a certain masked Blonde! Tune in next time to see what Marucho has to tell us!_

* * *

**So, that's that. I will tell you that in the next update, I'll refer Masquerade as Riven as well. StarWars is out! Remember to punch that Favourite's button, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! and I'll see you dudes... IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 3: BCSS & Brawlers reunion

**Top of the morning to you laddies! StarWars here, and today, I've posted chapter three of the BCSS! So, In this chapter, like the title says, it'll be a reunion of the BCSS and the Brawlers, plus, they'll consider recruiting a Ventus Brawler (not Iris) and they'll run into another character from D&amp;D and Doom and Doccorus. **

**FYI: after this chapter, Masquerade will be referred to by his real name (you'll find out in the chapter), and I'm done with the OCs, I've got enough, so you can stop sending me OCs now.**

**Anywho****, here's chapter three!**

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_After the 'Prank Attack' on BCSS Tower by some girl named Iris Anderson, she had the guts to ask us if she could join the BCSS! I was about to throw her out of BCSS Tower when one of her Bakugan, Ventus Nocturna, convinced me to at least think about her offer._

_Almost immediately after Iris left, we were challenged to a brawl by a couple of guys, Pierce and Midnight. I accepted their challenge, and brought Jet along to see what she can do._

_At first, we thought they were a couple of chumps, but that changed when we realised that they had Mechanical Bakugan, and then things got really serious when they summoned Mechtogan!_

_Fortunately, The General and I had a one-up on them, COMMANDOTRON DESTROYER! Commandotron even helped Jet and Sky summon their own Mechtogan, which went by the name Alturion, and the coolest thing is, it spoke with a female voice!_

_In the end, Jet and I sent Pierce and Midnight packing! Now it's back to our normal routine along with getting ready for the tourney in two weeks' time._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**(Abandoned Warehouses, Warehouse district, Wardington)**

Kirsty was in a small room in one of the warehouses, wearing a simple white t-shirt with a golden bird like design on her shirt and black pants with a thick brown belt and black boots. She was crouched beside a case that contained various vials, and other items. She reached in examining every vial, before selecting a few and stuffing them into pouches on her belt.

With that done, Kirsty shut the chest and placed her index finger on it, the scanner on it lighting green before there was a clicking sound of the chest locking. Once that was done, the huntress straightened up and dusted her pants off. She headed towards the door and opened it stepping out into the main area of the warehouse.

Kirsty glanced around her eyes narrowing when she spotted Pierce who was leaning against the nearby wall. Scowling she shook her head and tossed her hair before making her way towards the exit.

From his spot on the wall Pierce lifted his head and eyed her with his one good eye. "Where you off to, Slayer?" He queried.

Kirsty scoffed and turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "That, is none of your business." She said flatly. "I'm surprised you dared to show your face after your failure yesterday." She said as she put a hand on her hip. "If you'd succeeded we would've had them scared." Her lips pulled back in a snarl. "But you didn't you failed, and now rather than spook the brawlers, you've emboldened them!"

Pierce scoffed shaking his head. "And yet you're stupid rust bucket gets off scotch free, it's just as much his fault as it is-" He was cut off by Kirsty who stalked up to him hand rising up and grabbing him by the throat. Without stopping her forwards motion Kirsty slammed him into the wall, green eyes narrowed.

"Midnight, wasn't the one who summoned the Mechtogan." Kirsty said in a low growl leaning in so her face was inches from Pierce's. "Midnight, wasn't the one who got swept up in his arrogance and acted like a complete fool!" She tightened her hold on his neck making Pierce gag from the pressure. "You've shown the Brawlers and this world that the BCSS is a threat to us, and even worse you made them stronger because they now have one more Mechtagon!"

Pierce's face was beginning to turn red from lack of oxygen, so with a growl of disgust, Kirsty released him and threw him back. Letting him slam against the wall once more before sliding down to the floor, the male holding his throat.

"You'd be wise to not anger me any further." Kirsty hissed, before she turned on her heel and walked out of the warehouse.

Kirsty then walked over to a ship that resembled the _Phantom_ from _Star Wars: Rebels_. It looked like a white hexagonal prism with a few yellow details at the back and like a clear ramp at the front where the cockpit was with a blaster turret on top of it and two blasters side-by-side underneath the cockpit, headed towards the back of it, which had a door that opens up from overhead, climbed into the cockpit and hit the ignition.

Kirsty went inside the ramp retracting once she got into the cockpit and began to go through the start up procedures. A few moments later the ship then lifted off and as it got into the air, two wings folded out from the sides of the ship.

* * *

**(BCSS Tower)**

Patrick was sitting at his computer, playing _Pokemon Y_ on his 3DS, his head was down, his body hunched over the 3DS, his whole focus on the game. He was so focused that he failed to hear the door behind him sliding open to the computer room to let Jet in.

"Hey there, Patrick!" Jet waved at the BCSS leader, who acknowledged her and waved back, "Whatcha doing?" She asked, walking up behind him and peering over his shoulder at the game.

"Catching a Legendary Pokemon." Patrick simply said as he made the game throw an Ultra Ball at the Pokemon which resembled a large Green and Black worm with several spikes on its back, in a formation that resembles Lady Liberty's crown. The Pokemon disappeared inside and then three shakes later, with Patrick tightening his grip on the 3DS tensing with each rock of the image the Pokemon was caught. "Yes! Gotcha!" The red head said, raising his fist up in the air.

Jet smiled a bit looking bemused. "Good job," She leaned in closer, her hair falling forwards with her motion the brown strands resting partially on Patrick's shoulder, her face a few inches from his as she squinted at the screen. "Which Pokemon did you get?"

"Zygarde." Patrick raised the 3DS so Jet could see the image of Zygarde. The girl blinked and nodded, Patrick lowering the 3DS and pushed a few buttons to return to the Pokemon overworld. "I would've used a Masterball on him, but I used that on Mewtwo instead."

Jet's eyes widened. "How do you catch 'em? I really need to get Kyogre in my _Alpha Sapphire_, but I don't want to miss her and then have to wait till I finish the whole game to get her again."

"Easy! You just need a Pokemon that's over Level 50, has a strong defense against Water type attacks and can use the move, _False Swipe_, and a lot of Full Restores. You see, _False Swipe_ won't kill the Pokemon you're trying to capture. Instead, it'll leave it at one HP, making it easier to capture. Unfortunately, because _False Swipe_ is a Normal type move, it won't work on Ghost type Pokemon unless the Pokemon you're using has the _Scrappy_ Ability because it lets Normal and Fighting moves hit Ghost type Pokemon. Also, _False Swipe_ won't be very effective on Rock and Steel."

"Nice! Thanks for the advice!" Jet said, smiling and straightening up, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly, she noticed an icon that was blinking on Patrick's monitor, "Uh... I think someone's challenging us again." She lifted her hand to point at the icon.

"Huh?" Patrick turned his chair around and saw the icon, "Oh, that's the _Video Chat_ icon. The difference between that icon and the _Challenge_ icon is the _Video Chat_ Icon is a Computer Monitor and the _Challenge_ Icon is a Boxing Glove."

"Ah. Well then answer the call! It must be someone important." Jet said, bouncing on her feet shaking his chair a bit since she had one hand on the back of it, making Patrick struggle to hold on the chair.

"Alright, alright. Be patient." Patrick then clicked the icon and Marucho appeared on the screen with Preyas, Angelo/Diablo, and Elfin all perched on his shoulders. "Oh, hey Marucho!" Patrick said blinking in surprise. "I wasn't expecting a call from you, it's been a long time." There was the sound of a Bakugan popping open and Robotallion floated up beside Patrick's head so he was in the view of the screen.

"Yes, yes it has!" Robotallion agreed.

_"Nice to see you too,"_ Marucho said, then noticed Jet behind Patrick, _"Who's that behind you?"_

"Oh! Marucho, this is Jet Raynet, our newest member, and her Bakugan, Darkus Vortex Skylord."

"Hey Marucho! It really has been a while!" Jet said waving to the Aquos veteran smiling.

_"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder if you'd quit since we hadn't heard from you in a while."_ Marucho pushed the glasses back up his nose on his face.

_"Yeah! We've missed having Sky at our gossip circles! She always brings the best gossip!"_ Preyas mentioned.

Skylord popped open out of Jet's pocket and flew up to the screen seemingly glaring at Preyas. "You jerk! I'll never join in any of your gossip circles after what happened last time!"

_"Sheesh, no need to get all hot under the collar."_ Preyas muttered, while Skylord growled threateningly the Aquos Bakugan making a 'meep' sound before drawing back slightly from the screen.

While Skylord was trying to kill Preyas with a glare, Patrick was looking between Jet and the screen an eyebrow raised. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Patrick asked, gesturing to both of them.

"Yeah, but that was when the Bakugan first came to Earth. Since then, I guess we grew apart." Jet said waving her hand dismissively.

"Well that's good to know." Patrick said before growing serious, and turning himself to face Marucho. "So, Marucho, if I know you, and I do, you didn't just call to say hi."

_"Right."_ Marucho started heaving a sigh, _"Do you think you and the other members of the BCSS could come over to the mansion today? There's something we need to show you guys."_

"Alright then, we'll be there in say... 2 hours?"

_"Sure. See you then."_ And then Marucho ended the call.

"Well," Patrick started to walk towards an intercom, "I guess it's time for a reunion." Patrick then spoke into the intercom, "Attention, BCSS members. We just got word from Marucho, asking us to come over to his mansion to show us something he thinks is important. Please meet me at the lobby ASAP."

"Hey, Patrick," Jet asked the Redhead, "Do you think I could see what kind of Pokemon you got? I just wanna see what Pokemon I can trade to you and vice versa."

"Oh sure." Patrick said as he grabbed his 3DS, saved his progress, closed the software, ejected the game card and gave it to Jet, "Here you go, But I'm NOT trading Yveltal or Zygarde!"

"Thanks." Jet inserted Patrick's _Pokemon Y_ into her 3DS and began playing _Pokemon Y_ on the way to the elevator.

Then Patrick and Jet went down to the lobby and waited for Dylan, Tyler and Jason. While doing that, Patrick decided to check the mail, so he went to the mailbox outside of the door, "Bills, bills, Application Form, Junk Mail, Application Form, Junk Mail... wait, Application Forms?"

Patrick thumbed through the mail and found the forms, but before he could look at them, Dylan, Tyler and Jason walked into the lobby. So reluctantly Patrick stuffed the forms into his Satchel. He did so very quickly and failed to notice that one of the forms fell out of the bag and landed next to one of the potted plants, "Alright, everyone's here. Let's go!"

* * *

**(Wardington Streets)**

"...Now that's a videogame I wanna see; _Grand Theft Auto: India._" Dylan quoted one of the lines he heard from _The Fluffy Movie_ as they were walking down the street on their way to Marucho's and he did it as spot on as he could get it. Tyler, Patrick and Jason chuckled at it, while Jet frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"That never gets old." Patrick laughed.

"I don't get it." Jet said confused shaking her head.

Dylan turned to her smiling. "Well, you see, the cabbie that Fluffy was with was driving like a maniac - well somewhat - and his response to Fluffy when he asked, _'Did you not see the Red light?_', was simply," and Dylan said in a Indian accent while tilting his head from side to side, "Didn't you see that no-one was there? You said 'whatever you have to do, you do.' Now do you want to argue or do you wanna make plane?" Then Dylan returned to his normal voice, "And Fluffy was like a third-grader and said,_ 'I wanna make plane.'_ Hence why he said, _'Now that's a videogame I wanna see; Grand Theft Auto: India.'_ Get it?"

"Oh..." Jet said, finally getting the joke and giggled at it, "Now that makes sense."

"See?" Patrick said, "What did I tell you? Dylan should a comedi-oof!" All of a sudden, he walked right into a pedestrian, causing them both to fall over. "Oh! I'm so sorry about that, ma'am. Here, allow me." Patrick stretched out a hand for her.

"Thank you very much, sir." The pedestrian said as she accepted the hand and was helped up. She was a teen with short brown hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a red coat, with a black undershirt and white pants leading to boots with slight heels in them. She also had an orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

Jet immediately recognized the voice, "Wait, could that be... Viki?"

The other girl whipped her head around to Jet when she said that name, "Jet?"

The two teens then hugged each other, before stepping back, Jet smiling broadly at her friend."It's so good to see you again!" She said beaming.

"You too!" Viki agreed.

"Ahem." Patrick coughed, which got Jet and Viki's attention, "I hate to interrupt your reunion, but would you introducing us to your friend here?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Jet apologized, "Guys, this is Viki Long, a old friend of mine from-"

"- CANADA!" Dylan butted in by imitating Gary from _Big Brother Canada_, which again was spot on. It made Patrick laugh.

"Actually, yes." Jet said nodding to Dylan which made Patrick blink in surprise and look at Viki, "Viki, this is-"

"The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad!?" Viki finished the sentence as her voice raised a pitch in excitement.

"Yep, the three original members: the leader Patrick," Patrick tipped his fedora, "His step-brother Dylan," Dylan made his eyes crossed and stuck out his tongue like a derp's, "Tyler," Tyler waved at Viki who smiled slightly. Then Jet gestured to Jason. "And this is Jason Carter, one of the newest members, along with me." Jet said pointing to herself while Jason waved and smiled at Viki.

Viki's eyes widened and she gaped at Jet. "Wait, what?! They allowed you to join the BCSS?!"

Jet grinned and lifted her chin placing her hands on her hips. "Yup," She said.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Viki said with a sigh. "I wish I could've been recruited."

"If you want to be on the team," Patrick interjected, "I could add you to the team as well, if you want. A friend of Jet's is a friend of mine."

"Oh, my, gosh! Yes, please!" Viki cried, clutching her hands in front of her chest, turning puppy dog eyes on Patrick, who simply smiled.

"Well then, Viki, welcome to the team."

"Yay!" Then Viki hugged her friend albeit a little too tightly, resulting in Jet groaning while she struggled to break out of Viki's death grip.

"OK, Viki, that's enough. Let go before you make me pop!" Jet gasped out Viki made a sound of alarm and immediately released Jet. Jet let out a gasp and doubled over clutching at her chest melodramatically while Viki took a step back.

"Oops! Sorry! I got carried away." Viki scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So..." Patrick asked Viki, "What attribute do you use, Viki?"

"Pyrus and my Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Spume Fireblick." Viki said as she went into her pocket and pulled out a red marble which revealed to be another Dragonoid, but with some black in some places.

"Yes, what is it, Viki?" The Pyrus Bakugan yawned as he popped open.

"Blicky!" Skylord cried as she jumped off Jet's shoulder and zoomed into him.

"Is that-" Fireblick was cut off when Sky rammed into him, causing him to fly out of Viki's hand. He would've hit the ground, if Patrick hadn't stuck out his hand to catch him.

"Gotcha!" Patrick said as he caught Blick.

"Thank you, sir." Fireblick thanked Patrick and hopped onto his mistress' hand, where the Dragoness was recovering from her dizziness. "Sky! Should've known it was you who rammed me." He muttered, shaking himself, then he noticed Jet, "Jet! It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too!" Jet said to Blicky smiling.

Blicky then turned to the BCSS leader, "And who might you be so I can properly thank you for breaking my fall?"

"Patrick Foster, head of the BCSS," Patrick introduced himself, "And this is my Bakugan, Pyrus General Robotallion."

"Ten hut!" Robotallion said in his _'Drill Sergeant'_ voice, which made Blick 'stand' at attention and The General laughed at his reaction, "I'm just kidding. I'm not at all like those drill sergeants you see in movies, at ease."

"Phew, what a relief." Fireblick said, bobbing his head up and down before turning his attention back to Patrick. "Thank you, Patrick, for breaking my fall - wait, you're THE Patrick Foster!?" Patrick nodded, "Oh my gosh! That means..." he turned to each of the original members and their Bakugan, "You're Dylan Chartrand, Haos Alpha Leonidas, Tyler Smyth and Aquos King Siege!"

"Yes, they are." Viki said to her Bakugan, "And guess what, Blick? We're members of the BCSS too, Jet as well!"

"Holy moly!" Fireblick then spun around three times, "Awesome!"

"Well, come on!" Patrick said to the group, "We've gotta go see the Brawlers!"

"Wait, you guys were on your way to see the Battle Brawlers?" Viki asked with confusion.

"No, WE are on OUR way to see the Battle Brawlers." Jet corrected the Canadian as they were getting back on track. Viki blinking and then smiling as she fell into step beside her friend, the group making their way through Wardington to Marucho's home.

* * *

**(Marucho's Mansion)**

"You're kidding me? We just passed a dead body 15 minutes ago!" Dylan quoted another of Fluffy's lines, and then he said in an Indian accent, "That is probably him." Again, Patrick bursted out laughing, while Viki look questioning at Jet who just shrugs, the two not understanding the joke, as they walked into Marucho's Mansion's lobby, where they were greeted by Kato.

"Still don't get it." Jet responded.

"Me neither." Viki agreed.

"Greetings, Master Patrick and company." Kato said as he bowed to Patrick, "Master Marucho is accepting you. He's waiting in his room with the other Brawlers." The butler gestured down the hall. "It's right at the end of the hall, I will take you there."

"Thank you, Kato." Patrick said to the Butler who led them down the hall, Patrick following close behind him. Dylan slowed down to fall into step with Jet and Viki who were trailing at the back of the group.

"Now as for the joke," Dylan turned to the two friends, "You know about the traffic in India, their religion about cows and how cows are the ONLY thing that stops the flow of traffic in India?" Jet looked blank while Viki nodded, "Well, Fluffy had that happen to him, except the one that he had, laid down." Jet nodded slowly eyebrows furrowing while Viki smiled just a bit already having an idea where this was going, "I'm not kidding you. Anyway, the driver of the car Fluffy was in just shut off the car and tweeting," Dylan then imitated the Indian, "There is a cow middle of the street," He then pretended to take a selfie, "#moomoo." Dylan then talked in his normal voice, "Then Fluffy asked the driver what's going on, and he said that there was a cow. So, Fluffy said, _'Yeah, I know there's a cow. Are you gonna honked at it or...?'_ The driver said bluntly that he could not honk at the cow, so Fluffy responds with, 'Really?' and the cabbie said that they had to wait for the cow to go across, and Fluffy says,_ 'You're kidding me? We just passed a dead body 15 minutes ago!'_ and the driver said," Then Dylan said in an Indian accent, "That is probably him."

Viki tilted her head chuckling a bit. "Heh, that's kind of funny." She said smiling while Jet just shook her head bewildered.

"Still don't get it."

Viki turned and patted her friend's arm in consolingly.

Jason chuckled. "I suppose we'll have to add comedy to the list of movies we can't take Jet to."

"I like comedy! I just don't get it!" Jet said in protest while Viki laughed and shook her head, turning to Jason.

"Oh you've only just started a list? Me and the rest of Jet's friends have a long list. Perhaps we should compare notes at some point later on." Viki said with a smile.

Jason grinned. "Maybe." He said before Kato came to a halt at the door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are, they've been expecting you." Kato said opening the door and stepping aside to let the BCSS members file in.

When the group entered the area, they saw all of the original Brawlers; Marucho at his computer, Runo at the balcony, crying with Alice and Julie trying to comfort her, and Shun leaning against a wall as usual and all the Bakugan were discussing about something on a coffee table. But there was another person there, a certain blonde in a white trench coat with a very familiar mask on.

Once they spotted him, some of the BCSS members did a double take while Jet's cheeks started to flush a light shade of Pink, the girl glancing away. Patrick, on the other hand, grabbed his Desert Eagle and yanked it out of its holster.

"Please tell me that's just a hologram." Patrick asked the other Brawlers, the masked blond in question turned to Patrick tilting his head slightly. Then he moved forwards Patrick snapping his gun up but before he could do anything the blond grabbed him by the shoulder.

The next thing Patrick knew he was flipped over and slammed onto his back. The blond pinned the BCSS leader for a moment before he snatched the gun away and took a step back gun in hand inspecting the weapon.

"Patrick!" Dylan cried in surprise him and Tyler rushing over to Patrick's side, while Jason seemed to be trying to process what was going on, Jet and Viki looking equally blank and surprised.

"I assume that answers your question," Masquerade said spinning the gun in his hand. Alice shot him a reproving look. "What? He pointed a gun at me, what did you expect me to do." The blond protested while the girl just shook her head.

Patrick glared up at him propping himself on "How the Hell is Masquerade alive?! And more importantly, here when Alice is right over there?!" Patrick demanded gesturing to Alice, as Dylan and Tyler grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"I can explain," Alice said as she stepped forward and between the BCSS and Masquerade, "You see, Masquerade was never my alter-ego." She looked at each of the BCSS members in turn, to make sure she had their attention. "He's my brother." Patrick's jaw dropped and raise an eyebrow, while trying to wrap his head around what he just heard, Tyler just raised an eyebrow.

"Say whaaaa?" Dylan said, being super melodramatic.

"Yay!" Jet said clasping her hands together and jumping up, making Viki facepalm and shake her head.

"Wait a minute, could you repeat that, because I thought you said he was your brother." Patrick said looking at Alice who nodded.

"Yes, he is my brother." Alice said nodding her head.

Patrick narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Then how do you explain back when Dan and Masquerade had their battle, Masquerade took his mask off and underneath it was your face?"

"I had another mask that makes the wearer look like me when they have it on." Masquerade said as he stepped forwards to stand beside Alice in front of the BCSS leader. "And for the record, Masquerade's MY alter-ego's name. My REAL name is Riven Gehabich."

He then took off the mask, which didn't make him disappear or turn into another Alice. Instead they saw Masquerade's real face. He had sharper facial features than Alice and clear blue eyes and his hair stayed spiky blonde hair that was just as gravity defying as ever, "I'd also very much appreciate it if you guys started calling me that from now on, please. I am no longer Masquerade, that part of me is dead and gone now," He held out the gun to Patrick who hesitantly took it.

Patrick held his gun for a moment before he nodded slowly holstering the weapon and focusing on the blond. "OK, it'll take some time to get use to calling you that, Masquer-" Patrick stopped himself, "-I mean Riven, but I think we can do it. Right guys." The other BCSS members nodded.

"Well, maybe not some people..." Dylan said as he pointed towards his brother, who just swatted at the back of his head.

"So where have been since the battle with Naga, Masquer-Riven?" Patrick asked Naga's former servant.

"Yeah! Jet's been dying to know that, you like disappeared off the face of the Earth. Not even the Internet could offer anything on your whereabouts, so Jet couldn't stalk you." Skylord commented, ducking Jet's hand as the girl swatted at her Bakugan.

"I've been living at our Grandfather's laboratory since then." Masquerade said paying no mind to Skylord and Jet.

Patrick frowned. "But then why didn't we see you during the whole mess on New Vestroia or-"

"Grah!" Runo roared, cutting Patrick off as she stomped into the room, startling the others, Masquerade stiffening minutely at Runo's outburst while Shun sighed and shook his head. It was obvious the Brawlers had adapted as their reactions weren't as bad as Patrick and Dylan's, who screamed, Patrick at a lower pitch than Dylan's, which sounded like a little girl's scream. Runo paid their fright no mind as she stormed to the middle of the room and squared her shoulders glaring at the BCSS making Jason edge behind Jet and Viki who mostly looked bewildered by Runo's outburst. "You're missing the point! We didn't ask you guys to come here to meet Mas-Riven. We told you to get here to help us rescue Dan!"

"Wait, what?" Jason said peering out from behind the two girls. "What's this about Dan?"

"Yeah I thought he just went missing." Jet said with a frown before turning to the other Brawlers, Marucho turning around in his chair to face them sighing.

"Well, it's the reason why I called you here today," Marucho said pushing a few of the buttons on his keyboard. "As you know Dan and Drago have been missing for over a year now, and we hadn't heard from that all. But about two days ago we received this message from someone named 'Kirsty Slayer'." Marucho pushed a button and the video appeared on the screen the BCSS members turning their attention to the screen.

When the clip was over, Marucho sighed heavily, the message's implications clearly still weighing heavily on him. "So that's why we brought you here." when he turned around, he saw all the BCSS members, still looking at the monitor, Tyler was blinking in astonishment, Dylan shaking his head, Patrick and Jet both growling in barely repressed rage.

The first person to react was Patrick, who growled and started ranting, "Are you serious!? First we have to deal with Pierce and Midnight and their Mechanical Bakugan, NOW we have to deal with this pompous WITCH!" He shouted throwing his hand up towards the now black screen.

"Patrick," Dylan said, trying to calm down his brother, "Pull yourself together! We'll find a way to rescue Dan, just we can't do it with you like this."

"Yeah," Jet added, "Plus, You're kinda scaring me when you're like that." She said frowning.

"Besides," Marucho added, "The brawlers and I have figured out a way to get him back."

Patrick took a deep breath, then said in a calmer attitude, "OK, so what's your idea?"

"Well, Kirsty said the Brawlers and Masquerade had to meet her in 7 days. However, she didn't say we couldn't bring back up as well."

Dylan saw an opportunity to add a one-liner, "So what you're saying is... Marucho found a loophole! Marucho found a loophole!" Dylan said that in his 'Fluffy' voice, which made Patrick laugh and managed to get Tyler chuckle at the comment. Julie cracked a smile, but everyone else didn't seem to find it amusing. Riven and Alice shared a look frowning, Shun raised an eyebrow at Dylan before snorting and rolling his eyes, and Jet and Viki just shook their head. Runo however didn't seem to appreciate the joke at all as she clenched her fists and shot him a vicious glare that made him flinch.

"Really Dylan?" Runo growled at him, "This is serious! Not a good time for JOKES!"

"Hey, I was trying lighten everyone's mood. Not my fault you're all in such a rut."

"OK, OK," Patrick said as he walked between the bluenette and his brother, before Runo leapt on him and started ripping into him with her bare hands or something. "Break it up, you two." He then turned to Marucho, "We'll help you guys get Dan back," Patrick said to the Aquos Veteran, "But in order to do that, we need to get a Ventus Brawler and a Subterra Brawler before we can come up with a rescue plan." Then he had a lightbulb moment, "We do know a certain someone-" Was all Patrick was able to get out before Jet cut him off when she grab him and turn to face him, getting all irritated and huffy.

"NO! We are NOT asking that pie-launching, prank-pulling BITCH!" Jet screamed in Patrick's face, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, yes I do remember, but I mean, she is a-"

"Who cares if uses Ventus Bakugan? SHE CLOBBERED ME AND JASON WITH PIE!"

"What's she talking about?" Viki asked Jason, who sighed and shook his head.

"Some girl came in and pranked us the first day we joined, Jet's still a little steamed about it." Jason said.

Viki blinked and nodded in understanding turning back to the brawlers. "Ah."

"OK, fine, we won't ask her to join us. Ah... I'm sure I'll think of something." Patrick then looked at his watch and he saw that it was 4:00 PM, "Ah, shoot! I didn't know what time it was! We gotta go! Before we go," Patrick turned his attention to the Brawlers, "What Bakugan are you guys gonna be using?"

"I'll be using Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo and Elfin." Marucho listed his Bakugan the three Aquos Bakugan waving from the coffee table.

"I'll be battling with Tigrerra and Aerogan." Runo said as she pointed to her Bakugan.

"I'm battling with Skyress, Ingram and Taylean." Shun said simply from where he was at his eyes still closed.

"Oh you finally got Skyress back?!" Jet asked sounding excited.

Shun opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, she and Ingram came back to me."

Viki smiled. "That's good." The ninja nodded.

"I'm just gonna be using Gorem." Julie said in her perky spirit plucking up her Bakugan and rubbing him against her cheek. "He's all I need."

"OK, so now the question is, who uses Hydranoid?" Patrick asked turning to the Gehabichs.

"Alice will." Hydranoid answered for his masters nodding to the red head.

"Then what do you use, Masquer- I mean Riven, GOD!"

"Alice and I created a Mechanical Bakugan for me." Masquerade said, "We've designed him so that he's far superior than anything anyone else could come up with before us."

"Great, another Mechanical Bakugan to worry about."

"Allow me to introduce Darkus Superial Dragonoid!" Masquerade then pulled out a Silver Bakugan that popped open revealing himself to be a metallic Dragonoid with Purple glowing optics.

_"Greetings, I am Darkus Superial Dragonoid."_ The Metal Dragon said, _"But you can call me Superior."_

"You know, he kinda reminds me of Hades, only with one head." Patrick whispered to Robotallion, which made Hydra fly up to his face.

"Never mention. That clone. Of us. AGAIN!" All three of Hydra's heads said to him. "Or you will regret it." They hissed in unison Patrick sighing and waving the Bakugan away.

"Noted. Well, I guess we better get going. We've gotta head back. See you when we get back!" And with that, the BCSS left Marucho's room, with the Brawlers waving as they left.

* * *

**(Wardington Streets)**

"So... how are we gonna get a Ventus Brawler and a Subterra Brawler?" Patrick asked in general as the BCSS members were walking back to BCSS Tower, "You guys got any ideas?"

"Nope." Jason told Patrick, "Sorry."

"I've got nothing." Dylan said.

"Sorry." Tyler said as he shrugged.

Sky thought of something and whispered it into Jet's ear, which she nodded to her Bakugan and said to Patrick, "I know a Subterra Brawler!"

"Let me guess, another one of your friends?" Patrick asked.

"We had a lot of friends who played Bakugan back in the day." Viki said with a sigh. "Some of them retired from playing or don't play as much anymore though."

Jet nodded in agreement, "Yeah but I'm sure he hasn't retired from playing. His name's Tyler Gyron, but we can just call him Ty." She frowned slightly. "However there's a bit of a problem…" Viki shot her a look and Jet sighed. "Okay two problems; one: he's got something psychologists like to call... Pyromania."

"Pyromania? What kind of disorder is that?"

"He loves to blow things up or setting things on fire and making fire do all sorts of fascinating things." Viki said with a shake of her head. "He tries to keep from doing any damage or harm but he's burned a building or two down in the past. Last I saw him he was somewhat more controlled."

"Nothing wrong with that. When Dylan and I play video games, Dylan likes making things blow up in various forms and styles. You could say he's turned it into an art-form. He's kinda like Sabine from _Star Wars: Rebels _in that way. So what's the other issue?"

"He lives in Chicago."

Patrick thought about it, then said, "I know a way around that problem." That made Jet raise an eyebrow, "Now, about our Ventus Brawler… Where are we gonna find one now that we won't let that girl from yesterday join."

"It's her own fault." Jet growled. "She shouldn't have pranked complete strangers."

"Yeah but I think that's just how she makes friends." Jason said. "And she didn't really cause that much harm, I mean you got cleaned, your clothes got cleaned, nothing was damaged." He pointed out earning a glare from Jet.

"We're not letting her join." Jet snapped. "She messed up my hair and if there's something I value above anything else appearance wise it's the hair!"

"Ugh," Viki rolled her eyes. "You walk around in the cheapest of outfits Jet, the sleeves on your jacket are even torn, don't get all uppity about your appearance."

"I wouldn't be so upset if she hadn't messed with the hair!"

While Jet, Viki, and Jason bickered over Iris' actions and whether or not they should disqualify her from joining, Dylan hung back from the three watching with a half smile as they argued, while Tyler shook his head.

Patrick frowned trying to think of a solution when he realized something. "Wait the mail!" He gasped, grabbing his satchel and pulling out the applications he'd put in there. Yanking one out he read it over, and then nodded. "I think I found our solution." He said, grabbing the attention of the others who crowded around him. Patrick showed them the application. "This application form is from someone named Rae Harrington and she uses Ventus Bakugan! Perfect! I'm gonna see if she's home." Patrick dug into his Satchel, found his phone and dialed the number on the form.

A middle-aged man answers the phone, _"Hello, you've reached the Harrington household, how may I help you?"_

"Hello, sir. Is a... Rae Harrington home?" Patrick asked.

_"Yes, yes she is, but to whom am I speaking to at this moment?"_

"My name is Patrick Foster, leader of a Bakugan Brawling team named The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad. The reason I'm why I'm calling is Rae's filled out an Application form to be part of my team and we are in need of a Ventus Brawler, so I'm just checking if she's still wanting to join our team."

_"Alright then, I'll put her on the phone. Rae! There's someone's on the phone for you!"_

Ten seconds later, a female voice filtered through the phone, _"Hello?"_

"Hello, this Patrick Foster, leader of The Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad. You filled out an application form and we just received it today, I just wanna confirm that you still want to join."

_"Yes, I still want to join. What would I get when I join?"_ Rae asked.

"Well, you get to live at our headquarters for the time being, for starters, plus a few other benefits that I'll explain later. You know what, why don't I pick you up as soon as I get the chance to, how does that sound? Because then I can tell the other benefits you get, OK?"

_"Sure, I guess. When exactly would be expecting you?"_

"I don't know sometime say... 6:00 PM?"

_"Yeah, that'll work; I would've already eaten dinner by then."_

"Great! So... I guess all I have to suggest to you is that you pack some clothes and your essentials into an overnight bag and tell your parents everything I just told you, just so that way they won't have to worry about their little girl while she's away."

_"Alright, I'll make sure that I do that. I'll see you at 6:00 then."_

"Yep, see you." then Patrick hung up his phone, put it in his satchel and turned to the others, "Rae's a BCSS member now! Well, now we just have find where Viki lives, tell her parents everything I just told Rae and we're good to go!"

* * *

**(BCSS Tower)**

The BCSS was walking up to the Tower, Viki with a suitcase full of her stuff, when they saw another female teen that stood at the entrance to the tower, looking around a bit awkwardly. She looked shorter than the other BCSS members, had medium brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with bangs that sweep to the right side and two long pieces of hair left down to frame her face that have Ventus green coloured clips, bright hazel eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a green turtleneck style top with the collar being gray and has short, off-the shoulder sleeves. She also wore green fingerless gloves with White tips on the edges, white short shorts, grey, thigh-high, socks that have a set of three green stripes on it near the top, going horizontal across it and a pair of green ankle boots with criss-crossing white stripes. She was holding a green suitcase as well.

"That's a lot of green." Jet commented to Viki. "And all of it's like Ventus green."

"Is that even a colour, Jet?" Viki admonished her friend, "And there's nothing wrong with wearing your attribute colour, you wear black."

"I wear a black jacket the rest is gray, green and blue. I will move away from matching colored clothes with my attribute!" Jet declared, raising her fist in the air.

Viki scoffed. "You have way too much black in your wardrobe to even try that." She said shaking her head.

While Jet and Viki debated clothes the girl spotted the BCSS. "Oh!" The girl said rushing over to them, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Patrick asked the girl.

"Oh, my bad. Rae Harrington. After I told my parents what you said to me, they decided to drop me off here, instead."

"Huh, but you do know the door's unlocked, right?"

"It was? Sorry, I thought no-one was home." Rae said glancing back at the door.

"Even if it was, I'm sure Jarvis would've let you in."

"Whose Jarvis?" Viki and Rae asked.

"Just A Rather Intelligent System, oh we're not talking about _JARVIS_ from the _Marvel_ movies?" Jason asked glancing around, Patrick facepalm himself and Jet snickering a bit the boy smiling. "Whoops my bad."

"He's our butler." Patrick answered shaking his head at Jason while Dylan snickered, but before he could say anything as well, Patrick said, "Don't even say it, man."

"OK, but may I say that your headquarters could easily be as tall as the Marukura Mansion." Rae commented as the BCSS walked into BCSS Tower.

"Thanks! The design of the tower was actually inspired by Stark Tower, but sadly, those pesky zoning laws wouldn't let us have it as tall as Stark Tower." Patrick thanked Rae.

"Ah, Master Patrick. It's good to see you again." Jarvis said as he bowed to Patrick, then he noticed Viki and Rae, "Oh! Are these the new members you told me about on the phone?"

"Yes, this is Viki Long and Rae Harrington. Viki, Rae, this is Jarvis."

"Well then, welcome to the tower. your living quarters are waiting for you. May I carry your bags to your rooms?"

"Thank you, sir." Viki said as she handed her bag to Jarvis. Rae nodded as she handed hers as well, "In fact, I personally would like to see my room, please."

"Viki..." Jet said as she elbowed her friend, "You may have a butler, but that doesn't mean you can become a pompous ass!"

"I just wanted to see my room, is that so wrooong?" Viki whined.

"I was just going to suggest that they came along anyway so that they can get their stuff unpacked." Jarvis said, then he, Viki and Rae walked into the elevator.

Patrick walked into the elevator as well, "Well, while you're doing that, I'm heading off to Chicago."

As soon as she heard that, Jet ran into the elevator, "Hey, you never mentioned how you're gonna get there."

"You'll see..." Patrick said grinning at her, Jet raised an eyebrow before turning to face the door. Then the elevator let out Jarvis and the newest members on the bedroom floor. After the door closed, Patrick pressed a button that said _BCSS VTOL Pad_ and when the doors open again, the VTOL that the Brawlers used back in season one was on a landing pad, high above the city.

"I give you... The BCSS vertical take-off and landing aircraft! Or VTOL for short." Patrick beheld the VTOL.

"It looks like Marucho's personal VTOL." Jet said after looking at it a bit.

"Yeah, that's because he let us use it since he's got another one, plus I've modified it so that it has Autopilot, a compartment for a couple of motorbikes for travel away from home, and I was even able to put in a computer in the lounge, plus the best Internet and Wi-fi money can buy."

"Nice, especially the autopilot. The Wi-Fi's good too."

"Wi-Fi is always good," Skylord said bobbing her head.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I haven't gotten to giving this old bird a new paint job. Oh well..."

"So, you've got the ride, but how will you know where Ty lives?"

"I was going to take a look online to see where he lives-"

"You know what? Why don't I come with you." That caught Patrick off guard, "Come on, I mean, I was born and raised in Chicago! I know that place like the back of my hand!"

"Hey Jet, that spot looks new." Skylord remarked making the girl blink and look at her hand.

Patrick frowned. "Hum... OK then, just let me get this ol' girl running and then we'll be off." Then Patrick walked into the cockpit, started the VTOL up, set the GPS and lifted off. After getting into the air, Patrick activated the Autopilot, "Next stop, Chicago!"

* * *

_(Dylan's POV)_

_Chapter 4: Seeing Double Preview_

_Hey guys! It's Dylan, here! While Patrick and Jet are off on their unintentional 'Date', don't tell them I said that though, I was gonna go to EB Games to get my new favourite game, Destiny! Before I head off, Leo finds an Application Form for a girl named Aryn Crawford, who uses Darkus, then after I got Destiny and left the EB Games, Aryn literally runs into me! All of a sudden, I get a serious Deja vu moment when she shows me her Bakugan. Tune in to see what happens! I did not expect this to happen at all!_

* * *

**StarWars: So that's it for that Chapter! Like I said before; I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OCS!**

**Patrick: Sheesh, man, no need to yell.**

**Masquerade: Leave him be, Patrick.**

**Patrick: OK, fine, Masquer- I mean Riven, FOR GOD'S SAKES! *walks outta the room muttering to himself* Masquerade's not Masquerade, he's Riven...**

**StarWars: Huh, Hypocrite. But, Patrick's right, for the next chapter and beyond, Masquerade will be referred to as Riven Gehabich from now on. **

**Also, for you readers who are also Pokemon fans, I subliminally gave you guys a tip for you to catch Pokemon more effectively, Only I would actually recommend you have the Pokemon over 70 AT LEAST when it comes to catching other Pokemon, OK? Also, another way to do it is use Quick Balls too. They're great! They're most effective when you throw them at the start of a wild Pokemon encounter.**

**So, anyway, if you liked this chapter, punch the follow and favourite buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. Thank you and all see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 4: Seeing Doubles

**Top of the morning to you laddies! StarWars here, and today, I've posted chapter four of the BCSS! So, In this chapter, It's Dylan's turn to recruit, but he does when someone accidentally runs into him after he purchased his new favourite game.**

**Dylan: *Whining* Oh... do I have to?**

**Alpha Leo: Yes, if you wanna see my-*StarWars Grabs Leo***

**StarWars: Don't spoil the ending for everyone!**

**Dylan: Yeah!**

**StarWars: This chapter will, however, have the new OC I got last summer. If you wanna know who it is, READ THE STUPID CHAPTER! **

**Dylan: Yeesh, man, no need to shout. Also, for those who didn't get the last Fluffy joke (or at least the part about India's religion) well, let me explain it to you; Cows are sacred in India because they think they're reincarnations of their dead and they don't disturb them, (It's also the main reason why Indians don't eat Beef (Except for Raj from the _Big Bang Theory_)), so I hope you guys get it now. **

**Another interesting factoid I learned from the Fluffy movie (If you don't know who he is, LOOK HIM UP!) is that Indians tilt their heads side to side whenever they talk, it moves with the mouth, so when they stop talking, their head stops and when they are excited, their heads more even faster!**

**StarWars: Hypocrite (Dylan glares at StarWars), but thank you Dylan for pointing that out. Also, Hydranoid will be in this chapter and I just wanna point out that when he talks, you kinda have to imagine that after every comma or period in his sentence, a different head talks (first the middle head, followed by the left, then the right, finally all three heads at once). I've seen other stories that have Hydra as Dual Hydra or Alpha Hydra and they have him talking like this;**

_**"Time," Said the first head.**_

_**"To," Said the second head.**_

_**"Die," Said the third head.**_

_**"DRAGO!" Said all three heads.**_

**I, personally, found that just really confusing. So instead of doing Hydra's talking in that format, I'll be doing them like this;**

_**"Come on, it's that all you got, there's hardly a scratch on us." Said Hydranoid, one head after the other.**_

**With that outta the way, on with the chapter.**

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_So while I was playing on my 3DS, Marucho video calls me, asking for the BCSS to come to his mansion. However, before we left, I found a couple of application forms in the mail, but as we were short on time I just put them in my satchel. Then while we were on our way to Marucho's, I literally run into one of Jet's friends, Viki Long. After introductions were taken care of, we let her into the BCSS._

_When we got to Marucho's place, we met with all the Brawlers (minus Kuso, of course) and a surprise addition: Alice's Alter-Ego, Masquerade! But he's revealed himself to actually be Alice's brother, Riven! So this time he's on our side, and then we found out why Marucho had called us together._

_Turns out a witch named Kirsty Slayer had taken Dan and had sent a message to the brawlers demanding that they meet with her in 5 days time. Fortunately she didn't say anything about the BCSS jumping in! But we were still a little short on numbers, and with a mission of this gravity we need all the help we can get._

_Fortunately, Jet (who has no shortage of brawling friends it seems) suggested a friend of hers named Tyler Gyron, who uses Subterra Bakugan and lives in Chicago. As for getting a Ventus brawler, Rae Harrington was picked from the applications, and quickly recruited to our ranks._

_Now we just need a Subterra brawler, so it's off to Chicago to recruit Ty!_

* * *

**(BCSS VTOL)**

Patrick was at his computer, which was close to the back entrance of the VTOL, grabbing his chin while studying what was on the screen. Jet was in front of him, lying on her stomach on one of the two plush couches that were in the middle of the cabin. Her eyes were glued to a flat screen TV that was on the wall separating their area from the cockpit. On the screen giant robots clashed along with the show's opening theme before the two largest bots clashed then displaying the title of the show _Transformers: Prime_.

Patrick moved his mouse and clicked the mouse a few times before he sat back with a sigh and shook his head frowning. "It just doesn't make sense." Patrick said to himself, which was loud enough that it caught Jet's attention. The girl glanced away from the TV to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What doesn't make sense?" Jet asked the redhead as she grabbed for the remote and pointed it at the TV pausing the show.

Patrick brought up a picture of Kirsty Slayer and then shifted to the side gesturing to the screen. "Look at this." Jet blinked, before she pushed herself up and scrambled over the top of the couch before making her way over to him and the computer. She rested her arm on the back of his chair as she leaned over his shoulder to peer at the computer screen.

Jet raised an eyebrow when she took in the image of their newest threat. "What's the big deal? It's just a picture of Kirsty." Then she caught up to herself and her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait. How did you get a picture of Kirsty Slayer and why do you have it?"

"Marucho sent me it, and as for why, well I wanted to try and get a better idea of what we're up against, so I figured a picture was a good start." He moved the mouse so that it was hanging over his computer files tab and he clicked his mouse clicking through various files. "Anyways, take a look at this," Patrick brought up a picture of Fabia in her human form, "Fabia and Slayer have two things in common, see if you can find them." Patrick then pushed himself and his chair out of the way so that Jet could take a look.

Jet turned her focus back to the screen squinting at the screen as she studied it, her eyes slowly moving between the two. She frowned shooting him a glance for a moment before she ventured "Well…they have the same hair and eye color."

"Yup, but if you look closely, their eyes have one difference. Let me zoom in on one of their eyes," Patrick zoomed in on one of Slayer's and Fabia's eyes, "Do you notice the difference?"

Jet looked again and shook her head. "Nope, not really."

"Slayer's eye isn't reflecting light like Fabia's." Patrick said pointing at Slayer's eye before pointing to Fabia's eye, particularly the glimmer of light reflected in her eye, whereas Slayer's eye was a blank iris. "Which is just like..." Patrick brought up a picture of Mira and zoomed into her left eye, "How Mira's eyes don't reflect light." Jet stiffened up and her eyes widened, "So my conclusion is that Slayer's a Neathian-Vestal cross-breed." Patrick frowned and shook his head. "Which doesn't make sense; how can a hybrid of a Neathian and a Vestal be in her mid-twenties when Vestals and Neathians only found out about each other, like, three years ago?!"

"Uh... I don't honestly know..." Jet said shrugging her shoulders just the slightest bit of an edge to her voice. She shook her head, and then cast a quick glance around until she saw the door to the bathroom, "Er…I have to go to the bathroom." Jet said quickly before she practically ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she shut and locked the door and took Skylord out, "Sky, Sky," The Dragoness didn't respond besides a soft snore, which made Jet's eye twitch, before she shook the Bakugan glancing worriedly at the door. "Sky! Sky! WAKE UP!" Jet barked lifting the bakugan closer to her mouth making the Dragoness startle awake with a yelp.

"AH!" Sky cried jumping out of Jet's hand her wings flapping like crazy turning to look at Jet."Hey! What's the big idea, I was having a real nice dream." The dragoness huffed. "It was great, I just about to beat Drago and Helios single-handedly!"

Jet gave Skylord a weary look. "First off Sky, that's not going to happen. Second of all, we've got a problem!"

"Yeah, a problem with you interrupting my beauty sleep." Skylord grumbled.

"Sky, now is really not a good time for this." Jet said glancing at the door listening to hear if Patrick might be nearby.

Skylord huffed, "Fine, fine, what's the big emergency that has you scaring the ever-living crap out of me?"

Jet swallowed glancing at the door once more, straining her ears to hear if Patrick might be nearby, before she leaned in close to Skylord.

"Slayer, that witch who's got Kuso?" Skylord nodded. "Patrick's pretty sure she's a Neathian and Vestal cross-breed."

Skylord was quiet for a moment. "Okay... so what?"

Jet groaned and smacked herself in the face. "Sky, what's the only place where a cross between a Neathian and a Vestal could exist at Slayer's age?"

Skylord rocked to the side mulling it over for a moment, then she stilled. "Oh… Oh no, not that cesspool of a planet!"

Jet nodded grimly. "Yeah, looks like we're dealing with those crazy maniacs again." Her lip curled in disgust.

Skylord turned herself to look at the door. "Should we tell Patrick and the others?" She asked.

Jet followed Sky's gaze and she bit her lip. "I don't know… If we do it'll just cause panic."

Skylord lowered her head. "Well, if you think so…"

Jet swallowed as she placed Skylord on her shoulder, grabbing the door handle of the bathroom. "I'm sure." She said smiling weakly at her partner, "It's the best idea for now." She grabbed the door handle and turned it heading back into the cabin.

* * *

**(BCSS Tower)**

Dylan was running through the tower, with a great big smile on his face. He was sprinting down the hall, Rae stepping out of her room right in front of him. Dylan's eyes widened as he jumped to the side to avoid ramming into her, though he did bump shoulders with the girl making the girl squeak and jump away from him.

"Whoops!" Dylan said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to the girl, "Sorry, Rae. Didn't see you there." He rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

Rae glanced down and shuffled back a bit. "Oh… it's okay." She said shrugging her shoulders slowly lifting her gaze to look at him.

Dylan looked at her for a moment then he smiled. "Okay, glad to hear." He said giving her a light punch to her shoulder. "See ya later!" He turned and took off back down the hallway, Rae blinking at him, following him with her eyes. Then the girl shrugged and headed down in the opposite direction.

Dylan continued to hurry down the hallway, his smile threatening to split his face in half. When he reached the lobby he gave a little jump of excitement. "This is great Leo! I finally have enough money to get _Destiny_!"

"Why are you so excited about it?" Leo said, popping out of Dylan's pocket, he'd learned that when Dylan got excited about something it was best to jump into his pocket and brace himself. "It's just a game after all." The Haos Bakugan pointed out as he floated up onto Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan shot him an incredulous look. "Just a game?" He scoffed and waved a hand. "It's not just a game, it's one of the BEST games in the world!"

"You said that about _Minecraft_, but that game is just... blocks." Leo said shaking himself.

"It's a game about imagination, building what you like, and doing what you'd like." Dylan said with a shrug as he got his jacket off the coat hanger, outside it was pouring rain, water streaming down the windows blurring the wet landscape it displayed. "I guess Bakugan just don't like a game with squares." He pulled his jacket on and flipped the hood over his head turning to head out of the lobby.

Leo was about to make a comment when something white caught his eye by a nearby vase. "Dylan, wait a sec." Leo said as he flew off Dylan's shoulder. He fluttered over the white paper, grasping it in his feet. Working hard to keep his grip on the paper he brought it over to Dylan and dropped it into his hand.

Dylan blinked at it. "Huh, what's this?" He asked, then he glanced back outside and he sighed. "You know what I'll read it when I get to _EB Games_." He said shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. "Onwards to _Destiny_!"

"Joy," Leo muttered darting into Dylan's other pocket in his jacket. Dylan grinned as he headed out and grimaced as the rain began to pour down on him, then he took off running in the direction of Downtown Wardington, his feet splashing through large puddles as he went.

* * *

**(Downtown Wardington)**

Dylan was bent over near a shelf at the back of the games store, scanning through the _Xbox One_ game titles flipping through the cases like a man possessed.

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" Dylan repeated to himself as he moved through the cases. He paused when he thought he spotted it and went back a few cases and sure enough there was the soon-to-be-his _Destiny_. "Found it!" He declared grabbing it and raising it high in the air in victory attracting a few odd looks from other shoppers and a sigh from Leo on his shoulder.

Dylan walked up to the cashier at the middle of the store with a big stupid grin on his face; he put _Destiny_ down on the counter, before going into his pocket to dig out his money.

The cashier, Phil, nodded approvingly as he picked it up and scanned the bar-code of the game."Ah, a wise choice, my friend. That'll be $90.39." Dylan beamed and nodded handing him the money for the game. The cashier counted the money before slipping it into the cashier, and then he handed the game to Dylan.

"Thanks man." Dylan said as he grabbed the _Destiny_ case, he turned to leave when a thought occurred to him and he turned back around. "Oh, just to double check, but I'm still gonna get the upcoming _Star Wars Battlefront_ in November, right?" He asked.

"Let's see." Phil turned to his computer and typed a few things into it before he nodded. "Yes, I have on record that you've pre-ordered it and it'll be here, waiting for you when it gets here, and since you pre-ordered it, you'll also get to battle on Jakku as well." "

"Alright, then. See you later, Phil." Dylan said with a wave as he turned and walked out of the store. Just as he stepped out of the doorway, a girl with red strawberry blond hair (or orange) ran into him, knocking _Destiny_ from his grip and sending them both falling to the pavement. They landed in a heap with Dylan on his back and the girl partially on top of him. "Owww." Dylan groaned his back hurting from the impact and he felt like he was being squashed by the girl on top of him.

Leo, who had floated off of Dylan's shoulder when he got knocked over immediately floated back down to his Brawler's level. "Dylan? Dylan are you okay partner?" He asked, Dylan just groaned.

The girl was the first to recover, she propped herself up on her arms and shifted off Dylan her expression aghast. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she pushed herself back up onto her feet, "Here, let me help." She held out her hand to him and Dylan grabbed it allowing the girl to help him up.

"Thanks." Dylan said dusting himself off, looking around for his game case. When he spotted it he grabbed the game case off the ground and quickly looked inside. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the disc was undamaged, "Phew, it's OK."

"Um... What's OK?" The girl asked moving to try and see what he was looking at. Dylan took a good look at the girl. She had long strawberry red hair that seemed to look more orange at her bangs, which slightly feathered out over her right eye which was light blue with specks of grey. She had olive colored skin and was wearing a red plaid button up shirt, black jean shorts, black and white skater shoes, and a studded leather bracelet on her left wrist.

"My game of _Destiny_." Dylan raised the case for the girl. The girl blinked and nodded, while Dylan closed the case and tucked it under his arm. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Aryn Crawford." The girl said smiling slightly as she extended her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you, Aryn. The name's Dylan Chartrand." Dylan shook Aryn's hand, then something in his head clicked, so he dug into his pocket, took out the sheet of paper Leo gave to him, the application Patrick had gotten yesterday and held it up for her to see. "Is this your handwriting?"

Aryn looked at the application form and then nodded, "Yep, that's mine."

"So, are you still wanting to join the BCSS?" He asked grinning

"Um, if I wasn't interested, why would I fill out a form yesterday?" Aryn said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Touche." Dylan looked back at the form, "It says you use Darkus, but it doesn't say what your main Bakugan is." Dylan then looked back at the form to be sure, "Oh wait, here it is..." Dylan read the name of Aryn's Bakugan on the form and became bug-eyed.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Leo said as he saw his partner's eyes almost jump out of their sockets.

Dylan began shaking his head towards Aryn, "Please tell me I'm seeing things, because I thought I saw that your Bakugan is a Darkus Omega Leonidas!" Dylan then handed the form to Aryn for her to take a look at.

"Whoa, hang on." Leo said in shock as he floated over to Aryn and looked at the form too, "OK... that doesn't make sense whatsoever, I'm the only Leonidas in the world. That is obviously a fake."

"If it was a fake," Aryn retorted as she dug into her pocket, "Then how come he can talk?" Then she pulled out a black and purple Bakugan from her pocket.

Leo started drifting closer and closer to the marble until, suddenly, it popped open and said, "Hello."

"AH!" Leo screamed as he flew away from the Bakugan, "Whoa!"

"Holy shit!" Dylan said as he studied the Bakugan, "It's an actual Darkus Omega Leo." Then Dylan thought up of something and whispered to his Leo, "Leo... I think it's your evil twin."

Leo just stared at his partner with the 'really' look in his eyes, "Unlikely, man, mainly because I AM THE ONE AND ONLY LEONIDAS!"

"It could be from an alternate universe." Dylan pointed out, "I mean, we've seen those movies where superheroes go into alternate dimensions and find out in that universe, their alternate selves are actually the enemy."

"Hum..." Leo said, looking towards the other Leo with suspicion, "You do realize with that Leo's my evil twin, that means Aryn's your evil twin too, right?"

"Now THAT'S unlikely, man, and you know it!" Dylan said to his Leo.

"Um..." Aryn piped up nervously, which made Dylan and Leo realize that they weren't alone as they whipped their heads towards Aryn in shock, but then their expressions moved from shock to suspicion as Dylan's eyebrows furrowed and he started glaring at Aryn, "What are you guys talking about?"

"This is Haos Alpha Leonidas, as in an even more evolved version of your Leo." Dylan said as he gestured towards both Leos.

"Hang on, how is that possible?!" Aryn said in confusion taking a step back as she eyed both Leos.

"Oh!" Dylan said as he came up with an idea, "I think know a way to see if both Leos are from alternate universes."

"Here we go." Dylan's Leo said in annoyance.

Dylan glared at his Leo, "Fine then I won't say anything, but I will do this." Then Dylan grabbed his Leo and made him touch Aryn's Leo, while wincing at the thought of what could happen. Ten seconds later, nothing happened, "Huh, I was expecting a rip in the time space continuum."

"Was that really necessary, Dylan?" Leo said in annoyance.

"Nope, I just wanted to do that." Dylan snickered at his partner's reaction, but then he got back on track, "So we can rest easy now that we know Omega Leo isn't Alpha Leo's evil twin from an alternate universe."

"Omega Leo and Alpha Leo?" Aryn asked in confusion.

"Seems easier than calling them your Leo and my Leo, don't you think?"

"Alright, I'll give you that." Aryn said in acceptance.

"Anyways, then if Omega Leo's not a evil twin, then what could he be?" Dylan started thinking about that really hard as he grabbed his chin, and then he said, "I'm stumped. I gonna need a genius to help me here." That's when he realized who could help him, "Ah ha! Marucho!" Then Dylan grabbed Omega Leo, "I'll be right back." And started running towards the Marukura Mansion.

Aryn looked at Dylan in confusion, then running after him as she realized he took Omega Leo, "Hey! I didn't say you could have him!"

* * *

**(Marucho's Mansion)**

Dylan stopped at the door to Marucho's Mansion doubled over and tried to catch his breath.

"Ah, Master Dylan, it's good to see you." Kato said as he bowed, "I take it you would like to see the Brawlers?" That's when Aryn caught up to Dylan as she stopped at the door to Marucho's Mansion doubled over and tried to catch her breath, "Uh... forgive me, Master Dylan, but would you be so kind as to tell me who this young lady is."

"Eh?" Dylan said as Kato gestured to Aryn, who just walked in.

"Wow!" Aryn said as she took a good look at the lobby, "And to think, I confused this place to a mall." Then she realized Dylan still had Omega Leo, she turned to Dylan and said, "Hey! Gimme my Bakugan back!"

"Oh, right, here." Dylan said as he tossed Omega Leo to Aryn, "Kato, this is Aryn, Aryn, this is Kato, Marucho's..." Dylan began giggling, "butler." then he said as he was chuckling, "I said 'butt'."

"Please to meet you." Aryn said to the butler as she held out her hand to him, who, being a butler, politely shook it and immediately bowed afterwards.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Aryn." Kato bowed, "I take it you both would like to see the Brawlers?"

"Yes, we've got something I would like to show Marucho." Dylan said. Kato nodded and lead Dylan to his master's room. There the bakugan boys were in separate areas doing their own thing; Shun was meditating on the balcony, Marucho typing away on his laptop and Riven was watching a movie on the TV. All of the Bakugan however, were sitting on top a couple of books set up like bleachers of a football game gathered around a chess board. With the exception of Taylean, who was at the halfway point of the chessboard, being the 'line judge', watching Preyas play chess against the Mechanical Bakugan. Preyas was fuming, mainly due to the fact that the tides weren't in his favour as he only had his king left while Superior hadn't even lost a piece.

_"And... Check Mate."_ Superior said as he pushed his pawn towards Preyas' king before taking it.

"Oh, come on!" Preyas said as he began jumping up and down in frustration while Elfin and Angelo flew over to him and tried calm him down, "How are you beating me?!"

"Chess is a game that involves strategy," Taylen explained to Preyas as he turned to his left, "Something you clearly lack."

"What?! I've got strategy." Preyas retorted to the Ventus Bakugan.

"No, you just rush your pawns in." Skyress told the Chameleon as she shook her body, signaling that she was shaking her head.

"Yeah, there's no strategy in that." Ingram agreed with the Phoenix bobbing his head.

Hey! At least he's trying! I'd like to see how well you lot fair against a Bakugan with a super computer for a brain!" Elfin said as she jumped in front of Preyas and faced the others.

"He may be trying, but he got his butt whooped, ten times in a row!" Hydra pointed out as his three heads chuckled, one head talking after the other. Meanwhile, Superior was minding his own business as he was setting up the board once more.

"No need to rub it in." Preyas muttered to himself as he closed shut.

"Master Marucho," Kato said, grabbing the Brawlers' attention, "You have a guest."

Once she spotted Riven, Aryn did a double take, then asked Dylan, "Who's the kid in Masquerade's clothes?"

"That's Riven, formerly Masquerade." Dylan explained to Aryn, then turned his attention to the Brawlers, "Guys, I would like you to meet Aryn Crawford, our newest Darkus member and-" Dylan paused, surveyed the living room, and realized that Runo, Julie and Alice were missing, so he asked the Brawlers, "Hey, where are the girls?"

"Julie decided to take Runo out on a shopping spree to try and cheer her up." Marucho explained as he turned off the TV, "And she dragged Alice with her."

"She didn't even let Alice grab us." Hydra grumbled, "She just took her and Runo and left."

"Well, you know Julie." Dylan remarked, "Anyways, the main reason why I'm here is to tell you that Aryn's Bakugan is Darkus Omega Leonidas!" That made Marucho look at him in shock with an hanging jaw and wide eyes, while Shun was unmoved and Riven quirked an eyebrow, a frown appearing on his face.

"Hang on... did you say Darkus Omega Leonidas?" Marucho asked.

"Yes."

"Whoa!" Marucho said as he took a look at Omega Leo grabbing his chin as he studied the Bakugan, "If my memory serves me right, this Leo looks 100% like the other Leo when he was Omega Leo, in pattern at least."

Riven's eyebrows furrowed, thought of something, then he turned his head to the table where all the Bakugan were at. "Superior," Riven said to his Bakugan who was moving a pawn into place on the chessboard. The Mechanical Bakugan immediately stopped and turned to face him, lifting his head towards his master, who nodded towards Leo. "Run a DNA scan on Omega Leonidas."

Superior bobbed his head and flew over to Omega Leo, his optics flickering. _"Commencing DNA scan."_ Superior said the optics glowing brighter as he scanned Omega Leo. When he was finished, Superior's eyes returned to normal brightness and he said, _"DNA scan complete, processing results."_ He lowered his head for a moment to process the data before he nodded his head. _"Analysis Complete. Results; Darkus Omega Leonidas' DNA is 99% Alpha Leonidas', 1% Hydranoid's."_

"Thank you, Superior." Riven told his Bakugan, before he directed his attention to everyone, which Dylan and Marucho were looking at Omega Leo and Superior like they had four heads, "I know how the Darkus Leo came to existence."

"Well start talking, Riven." Dylan said as he crossed his arms, making Riven's eyebrow twitch.

"Don't you start ordering me around, mister." Riven growled at the comedian as he got all up in his face.

"Actually, Riven," Marucho interjected, grabbing Kuso's former rival's attention, "I too wanna know about how the Darkus Leonidas was created."

"Me too." Shun said as he stood up from where he was meditating and joined the rest of the group.

"Especially me," Aryn said frowning looking worriedly between Riven and Omega Leo, "I mean, that's my partner there, and he doesn't remember anything before meeting me."

"Alright, fine." Riven then turned to the BCSS Haos Brawler, "Do you remember the battle we had when we first met?"

"Yep and I whooped your butt!"

"You just got lucky, kid." Riven said as he rolled his eyes at Dylan, "Anyway, during the battle, I noticed that a piece of skin came off of Leonidas when Hydranoid took a bite out of him."

"Yeah, I remember that." Alpha Leo said, then flew over to Hydra, "You bit down HARD!"

"Well what did you expect? It was in the middle of a battle, sorry if we didn't offer to kiss it better." All three of Hydra's heads said sarcastically, one after the other.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just trying to explain how Darkus Leo came to be." Riven said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Alpha Leo nodded as he said, "Yes, sorry." While Hydra just bowed to his former master and went back to the chess game 'stands'

"So when the piece of Leo's skin landed in front of me, I decided if I couldn't get Leo to join us, why not have the next best thing? A clone of him. So, when I returned to my hideout, I started the cloning process." Riven then shrugged briefly, "The thing is; I didn't know that some of Hydra's drool was on it, so instead of a carbon copy, I got a Darkus Leo, but he didn't respond at first, so I thought that he was a dud. So, I threw him in the river."

"That's where I found Leo!" Aryn exclaimed.

"So, what you're saying, Riven, is that I'm a clone of Alpha Leo?" Omega Leo said as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"Huh, to be honest," Dylan said, "I thought you were gonna send him to the Doom Dimension instead of throwing him into the river, Riven."

"At that moment," Riven commented, "I didn't want to risk him suddenly coming back as a threat, since he was a clone of a Bakugan born from there after all."

"Doom Dimension?" Omega Leo asked.

"It's basically a dark and barren wasteland and back when Riven was Masquerade, he sent tons of Bakugan to fuel Hydranoid." Alpha Leo explained to his clone, then he lowered his head a bit, "It's also my birthplace."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Aryn said in shock as her eyes widened, "How did that happen?!"

"Yeah, you can thank Naga and Hal-G for that, Riven's former masters." Alpha Leo said with a snort, "They created a smaller version of the Silent Core called the Silent Orb and with it, they did two things; released a long banished warrior named Vladitor and created me, using all the life-force of all the Bakugan sent there."

"Whoa! I did not know that!"

"Well, the more you know, the better, right?" Dylan remarked waving his hand over his head miming the meme. Not that anyone paid it any mind as Omega Leo came to grips with this new information.

"So I'm just a clone," Omega Leo said as he lowered his head in sorrow, "A carbon copy of the original?"

"What?" Dylan remarked as he rubbed the back of his head, "No... Alpha Leo's Haos," Dylan hesitated a bit, "You're Darkus."

"You're not helping." Alpha Leo said to his partner, not amused.

"Hey, I was just saying it like it is." Dylan shrugged.

"Anyways, As for you, Omega Leo," Alpha Leo said to his clone as he flew closer to him, rubbed Omega Leo's back and then said to him softly, almost like a father would to his son,"You may be a clone, but that doesn't mean you're not special. In fact, it makes you even more special."

"It does, how?" Omega Leo asked.

"You're the first ever Bakugan clone." Hydra was about to mention something, but Alpha Leo knew what he was going to say, "No, Hades doesn't count in the slightest, because one; you were able to destroy him easily, two; he was just a hunk of junk to begin with, three; Omega Leo was created before Hades was, and four, Omega is a real Bakugan, not Mechanical. In that circumstance, the original is better, but I'm talking about Omega Leo and me."

"Oh... OK. Never mind. Carry on." Hydra said, one head after the other.

"You see, Omega Leo," Alpha Leo said, with Dylan look at his partner with pride, "If someone tried to send you into the Doom Dimension, instead of getting weaker, like all other Bakugan, since that's my birthplace, you'll actually get stronger. Plus, since you're Darkus and I'm Haos, we balance each other out."

"Like the Yin Yang!" Dylan piped in, looking like he was waiting to add his two cents worth.

"What's a Yin Yang?" Omega Leo asked, making Dylan face-palm, Aryn to fall down anime-style and Marucho to sweat-drop.

"Who's got a Tablet?" Dylan asked, which Marucho gave him one after leaving the room for a couple of minutes. Dylan did some typing into the tablet, found what he was looking for and showed the Tablet to Omega Leo, which had a Yin Yang, "This is a Yin Yang. It represents peace and harmony and dictates that in order to have light, there must be darkness. What I'm trying to say in this case, is you are the Black section of this symbol and Alpha Leo's the White one. You two balance each other out."

"OK, I think I understand where you're coming from," Omega Leo said as he tried his best to wrap his head around what Alpha Leo and Dylan were trying to tell him.

"Oh! I just got a great prank idea!" Alpha Leo said as he went up to his partners ear and whispered something into it.

Dylan nodded as Alpha Leo told him his plan, then "That would scare the shit out of them... let's do it!" Dylan said, "Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!" Then Dylan left after waving to the Brawlers.

"Nice meeting you all!" Aryn said as she ran after Dylan.

"See you!" Marucho said as he turned the TV back on and the Brawlers' Bakugan returned to their game of Chess.

_"Does anyone else want to play Chess with me?"_ Superior asked as he finished putting all the pieces back in place and returned to his side of the board.

"I'll play," Taylean said as he floated over to the opposite side of the board, "But just so you, I'm a much better player than Preyas is."

"STOP RUBBING IT IN!" Preyas yelled jumping up and down smoke practically coming out of his nonexistent ears making the group of Bakugan chuckle.

* * *

**(BCSS VTOL)**

Patrick was still on his computer, this time playing SWTOR on his computer, while Jet was watching Yu-Gi-Oh on the TV. Then, the Video Chat icon came up on Patrick's screen, so Patrick clicked and Dylan popped onto his screen.

"Oh, hey Dylan!" Patrick said, "What's up?"

_"I think something's wrong with Leo, Look!"_ Dylan said worriedly as he put up a Darkus Leo that was snarling until it finally roared towards the screen. Jet whipped her head around when she heard the roar.

"Holy Jesus!" Patrick said as he ducked under the desk, but then heard his brother's laughter. When he came back up, Dylan and the Darkus Leo were laughing their heads off. Patrick glared at his brother, "Not funny."

_"You're right... IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS!"_ Dylan laughed, while Patrick and Jet glared at him with crossed arms, _"OK, jokes set aside, this is Aryn Crawford, our newest Darkus member and owner of the first ever Bakugan clone."_

"Nice to meet you... Wait, WHAT?!" Patrick said as he processed what his brother said.

"Come on, Private, try to keep up!." Robotallion said as he popped open on his partner's shoulder.

"Shut it, Robotallion." Then Patrick turned his attention to Dylan, "Holy Cow! That's awesome! When did this happen?"

"Why is the clone Darkus?" Jet asked as she raised an eyebrow.

_"You remember the first battle I had with Riven, when he was referred to as Masquerade and Hydranoid was just Hydranoid?"_

"Yeah! You whooped his butt!" Patrick chuckled at the memory in his head.

_"Long story short, Riven got some of Leo's DNA and he cloned it back when he was evil and then tossed him aside into a river, the same river that Aryn found her Leo. Oh, by the way, her Leo is still Omega Leo, so to make things easier, my Leo will be referred to as Alpha Leo and Aryn's Leo will be referred to as Omega Leo, OK?"_ Dylan said as he repeated Omega Leo's past to his brother.

"Got it. Well, nice to meet you both, I'll give you a proper greeting when we get back, alright?" Aryn and Omega Leo nodded, "Well then, see you like... tomorrow." Then Patrick turned Video Chat off, "Well, I guess I have to two names to try and remember from now one, huh?"

"Yeah," Jet agreed, "And you can't even remember to refer to Riven as Riven and not Masquerade." She said her lip quirking up in a smirk.

Patrick rolled his eyes as he was about to get to his game, but then noticed that an icon shaped like a globe was pinging, "Oh! The GPS is trying to get my attention," when he clicked the _GPS_ icon, it displayed a message, "OK, we are nearing our destination, hang on tight while I land this Ol' bird somewhere that won't attract attention."

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_(Chapter 5: Meet and Beat Down preview)_

_Hey y'all! Patrick here! We've just landed in Chicago and we're on our way to Tyler's place when Jet wanted to introduce to another friend of hers, who tells us something that will puncture a hole in our recruitment plans! Then, while Jet and I were exploring Chicago, some jerk takes my satchel and runs off. They give Jet a good run around through the Windy City before I get it back, but once we do we learn that it was Slayer herself who stole it! She immediately challenged me to battle, which I accepted. Tune in next time to see who comes out on top! I think I'm gonna need some help from the War Machine._

_Combat Mode, engage!_

* * *

**So that's it for this Chapter, for the record, I don't promote anything I refer to in BCSS: DI. However, Star Wars Battlefront will indeed be released on ****November 17, 2015.**** But like Dylan explained to Patrick, The Haos Leo will indeed be referred to as Alpha Leo and the Darkus Leo will be referred to as Omega Leo (at least until he evolves).**

**Another thing, in the next chapter, I'll be introducing another Bakugan for Patrick. If you can guess right what Bakugan it use to be in the first season, you'll be mentioned in the next update, as well as the close guessers. I would recommend that you PM your guess to me instead of posting them on my review page, I'd rather keep the guesses confidential.**

**So, anyway, if you liked this chapter, punch the follow and favourite buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. Thank you and all see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meet and Beat Down

**Top of the morning to you laddies! StarWars here, and today, you're about to read chapter four the BCSS! This one is about Patrick and Jet meeting an old friend of hers, followed by getting challenged to a battle by Slayer herself! So... let's just get started, shall we?**

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_So, when Dylan bought his favourite game, Destiny, a girl named Aryn Crawford ran into him, which she apologized and helped him up, but she also wanted to join the BCSS as well, which was good, until she revealed her Bakugan, which was another Leonidas, only this one was Darkus._

_Dylan showed the Leo copy to the Brawlers and introduce Aryn and the Brawlers to each other, and then Riven revealed that he created the Darkus Leo via a DNA of Haos Leo back when he was publicly the masked brawler._

_So, now Jet and I are at Chicago, looking for Tyler Gyron's house._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**(Chicago outskirts)**

Patrick and Jet were on one of the motorcycles from the VTOL, Patrick on the bike, Jet in a sidecar, pointing out all of the landmarks they past by, which was starting to get on the redhead's last nerves, because all he wanted to do is find Tyler Gyron's house.

"Oh, and that's one of the Asylum in Chicago!" Jet said as she pointed at a building they were driving past.

"And you're telling me that... why?" Patrick asked in confusion, "I thought we were just going to Ty's house."

"Because sometimes Viki and I would joke around with Ty that one day, he may just end up in one of those places." Jet then chuckled at the memory, then sighed "Makes me remember how much I've missed everyone…'

"Oh. OK, Next stop on our tour."

They continued driving for half an hour until Jet noticed a certain house and went wide-eyed as she said, "Pull the bike over!" causing Patrick to almost jerk the bike into oncoming traffic before regaining control again. Then Patrick pulled the bike over close to the house. It was one floor, looked like it was built out of beige bricks with concrete stairs on the right hand side of the house.

"Is this Ty's house?" Patrick said as he swapped his motorcycle helmet for his fedora.

"Actually, it's another old friend's place." Jet said as she got out of the sidecar.

"Really? Another friend? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were famous around these parts." Patrick retorted sarcastically as they walked up the stairs, which led to a silver screen door with an oak wood door behind it.

Jet just rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. A teen around Patrick's height with light brown hair with long bangs that hang in his face a bit, hazel eyes, pale skin and was wearing a dark blue hoodie, jeans and simple black shoes answered the door.

The teen smiled and his eyes lit up like a christmas tree when he saw Jet, "Jet!" The teen said as he and Jet embraced each other tightly, "It's good to see you again!"

"Mike!" Jet said, "It's good to see you too."

Mike then noticed the BCSS leader standing behind Jet, "Whose this? Indiana Jones?"

"This is Patrick Foster, leader of the BCSS. Patrick, this is Mike Skiles, an old friend of mine." Jet introduced the two males to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Patrick said as he tipped his fedora to Mike.

"Nice to meet you too, Patrick." Mike said stretching out a hand to Patrick, who shook it firmly, "Why don't you guys come in?" He asked stepping aside and gesturing into the house.

"Alright, I guess. Beats standing the whole time." Patrick said as he and Jet walked into a small section of the house before the living room where the door met a wall on the right. Behind it was a closet and some space to put shoes and then to the left is the living room/dining room which had very light blue colour walls and hardwood flooring. In the living room section, there was a black leather couch, facing towards an entertainment center with a TV and gaming systems set up. There was also a patterned rug on the floor between the couch and the TV.

Then over in the dining room section there was a simple wooden dining room set. With a Blue oval shaped rug underneath it. Several windows with grey-blue curtains on the left hand side and to the right is a small hallway leading to three rooms, one of which Patrick assumed was the bathroom. At the back of the dining room is the doorway to the kitchen, a tank full of fish on that wall and squeezed in on the left portion is the staircase leading up to the second floor/attic. Patrick and Jet took a couple of seats at the dining table. Mike sat down at the dining table with them.

"So, Jet..." Mike started the conversation as he looked at Jet with a smile on his face, "What brings you to Chicago? Giving Patrick a tour of your hometown?"

Jet grabbed her chin and looked at the ceiling, "No, but that's a good idea." She answered, then waved her hand as she got back on topic, "We were actually going to Ty's to see if we can recruit him to the BCSS."

Mike raised an eyebrow and looked at Jet, "How are you gonna convince them to release Ty from the facility?" Patrick raised an eyebrow while Jet went wide-eyed.

"Um... who's 'them' and what do you mean by 'released'?" Patrick asked as he leaned forwards and looked at Mike more closely.

"Oh! You mean you didn't get the news?" Mike asked as his eyes widened, then he muttered to himself, "But I thought you got my message." He said rubbing the back of his neck glancing to the side.

"No. What happened to him, Mike?" Jet asked her friend with some concern in her voice as she leaned in closer as well.

"Tyler's been in the mad house for a year now." Mike explained, causing Jet's eyes to widen to look like dinner plates while Patrick's eyes went wide-eyed as well, but not as wide as Jet's, though.

"WHAT!?" Jet exclaimed, then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head. "What did he do now?"

"Last year, an accident happened resulting in a fire that killed Ty's mother and his grandparents blamed Tyler for it and coerced his father to send him away to be 'fixed' in an asylum for his pyromania." Mike looked at Jet and Patrick pensive and shook his head as he explained what happened to his and Jet's favourite fireworks guy. Jet covered her mouth in horror, "But it was an accident, Ty wasn't actually responsible entirely. His grandparents just put the blame on Ty."

"Well then," Patrick said as he stood up, "Our plans just went up in flames... unless we wanna become 'Chicago's most wanted'," Jet looked at Patrick as her eyes lit up with hope, "Which we won't." Then Jet just slouched in her chair with a 'Grumpy cat' like frown plastered on her face.

"Wait, why were you going to recruit Ty anyways?" Mike asked the BCSS leader in confusion. "I mean he's Jet's friend sure, but he's not exactly a super star brawler."

"Because he's a Subterra Brawler and we need a Subterra Brawler so that we have each attribute." Patrick explained as he began pacing behind the couch, grabbing his chin in the process.

Mike blinked, and then smiled. "Oh, well if that's all, I know someone who uses Subterra." That caught the Redhead's attention as he whipped his head in Mike's direction.

"You use Subterra Bakugan?"

"No, I use Aquos." Mike dug into his pocket and pulled out an Aquos Bakugan, "This is my Bakugan, Aquos Tsunami Hydrogator."

The Aquos Bakugan popped open and appeared to resemble a blue Alligator, "Greetings. I am Hydrogator."

"Hydro!" Skylord cried as she jumped off Jet's shoulder and zoomed into him.

"Is that-" Hydrogator was cut off when Sky rammed into him, causing him to fly out of Mike's hand. He would've hit the ground, if Patrick hadn't stuck out his hand to catch him.

"Gotcha!" Patrick said as he caught Hydro, "I guess that's how Sky greets her friends."

"Thank you, sir." Hydrogator thanked Patrick and hopped onto his master's hand, where the Dragoness was recovering from her dizziness. "Sky! Long time, no see." He said, shaking himself, then he noticed Jet, "Jet! It's been far too long! I haven't seen you since you and your sisters moved to Wardington!"

"Yes, yes it has." Jet said to Hydro, smiling.

Hydro then turned to the BCSS leader, "And who might you be, kind sir?"

"Patrick Foster, head of the BCSS," Patrick introduced himself.

"Well, Thank you Patrick."

"Your welcome." Patrick turned his attention to Mike, "So, you were saying something about helping us out."

"Oh, yes! I may not use Subterra, I know someone who does, wait here." Then Mike ran up the stairs and five minutes later, Mike came back down with another teen who was around Patrick's height, had short golden brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and was wearing a button up red and blue plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and simple tan boots. Patrick couldn't help but notice an old scar that crosses diagonally across the kid's left forearm. "Jet, Patrick, this is Texas Williams. Tex, this is Jet Raynet, an old friend of mine and Patrick Foster, leader of the BCSS."

"Nice to meet you." Patrick said as tipped his fedora again, while Jet smiled as she waved to Tex. Tex looked at Patrick, his lips just a grim slash but then glared at Jet though, which made her stop. Patrick raised an eyebrow from that.

"Patrick's wondering if you would like if you would like to join his team." Mike mentioned to Tex.

"You need an Aquos Brawler too?" Tex asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes.

"Um... no." Patrick answered in confusion as he looked at Jet, who shook her head, "My best friend uses Aquos."

"Unless you're willing to let Mike join your crew with me, I'm not interested." Tex said as he crossed his arms so that the scar was hidden.

"Well... I did recruit another one of Jet's friends who uses Pyrus, so I was planning on considering Mike too."

"Let me guess, Viki Long?" Mike remarked.

"Actually, yes." Patrick turned his attention back to Tex, "Alright, I'll recruit the both of you, but you need to pack some of the essentials, that way you have a change of clothes in case a certain... prankster... comes for a visit to BCSS Tower." Jet tensed up from the memory of what happened that day, while Mike tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow and Tex just stood where he was standing, unmoved.

"OK... I guess. But it may take a while." Mike said frowning glancing at Tex.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush. Besides," Patrick turned to Jet, who was looking at him in confusion, "Jet here'll give a tour of Chicago while we wait. You know, like a... a date?"

"A date?" Jet asked the Redhead eyes lighting up.

"Kinda." Patrick scratched the back of his head while he said that.

"OK, I'll take you up on that!" Jet said with a smile.

"Great! Just, no girly shops, please?"

"Alright."

Patrick turned his attention to the two boys, "So, we'll come come back to pick you guys up in... two hours?"

"Sure." Mike said.

"Well... see you then." Patrick said as he and Jet left the house.

As soon as they left the house, Mike turned to his friend with worry in his eyes, "Should we tell them about your home planet?"

Tex looked at Mike with furrowed brows, "No. I don't trust them, especially the girl." Tex answered firmly, "I would rather not reveal my pain and suffering to them. You know I can't stand pity."

"Yes, I do," Mike said as he put a hand on Tex's shoulder, "But Jet knows about their policies and hates them for that reason. I'm sure we can convince Patrick to feel the same way too."Tex shrugged off Mike's hand off of his shoulder and turned to look at the window.

"Fine, but not now, later." Tex agreed reluctantly walking towards the window, watching Jet and Patrick leave. He glanced up and paused. He spotted a strange gleam of light near the roof of a nearby building but when he squinted to look at it, it disappeared.

"I can agree to that." Mike said, snapping Tex out of his thoughts, as he went upstairs to start packing.

Tex just shook his head eyeing the window, and then shrugged it off before he followed Mike upstairs.

Meanwhile outside, Patrick and Jet were walking towards the motorcycle.

"They seem nice, Or at least Mike does." Patrick said as he took off his fedora, "Tex, on the other hand, what the heck is his problem? He can't just glare at everyone all the time. People will start to think you're trying to show them up or something. I did also notice one other thing about Tex."

"What's that?" Jet asked as she got into the motorcycle's sidecar while Patrick got on the bike.

"He had a scar all up his left forearm. Maybe a dispute that gone violent. I don't wanna pry though."

"We have a 'date' to get to," Jet teased the redhead as she put her helmet on, "For now, lets focus on letting them pack."

"Ok then. Now, where shall we go to first? And it better not be anywhere that involves makeup." Patrick asked.

"I ain't a girly girl like Viki!" Jet protested, her hands on her hips and brows furrowed.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Patrick put his hands up as he was saying that. Patrick then put on his helmet and he and Jet rode off into Chicago. Neither Jet nor Patrick noticed a dark bluenette, watching them from a distance with a pair of binoculars.

"Well, well, well," The Bluenette said as she put the binoculars away with an evil smirk on her face, "I came here to find a rat that scurried away, but it looks like I've found a couple more pests as well."

* * *

**(Downtown Chicago)**

Patrick and Jet were walking through one of the malls in Chicago, or at least trying to. The mall was packed tightly like a can of sardines. Fortunately, the exit was coming into view, and they continued to struggle through crowd towards it. Several feet away, Patrick got shoved from someone behind him and nearly fell over, causing his hat to fall off his head landing on the ground by the exit

"OK, let's never go in there ever again, agreed?" Patrick suggested as he bent down to pick up his hat, but before he could pick it up, some thief swiped it as they were running by shoving the exit doors open wide and rushing outside. Patrick and Jet snapped their heads in the direction of the thief eyes wide, Patrick's jaw dropped while Jet blinked before bolting after the thief.

"HEY!" Patrick hollered chasing after the thief and Jet, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAT!" Half-way into the chase Patrick started to lag behind Jet as she pulled ahead of him. They ran past all sorts of buildings, from almost ancient houses to brand-spanking new skyscrapers, while dodging cars, bikes, and even pedestrians. Most of the commuters honked and cursed at them. Patrick even saw one of them 'flip the bird' at him, but he ignored it.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Jet tackled the thief to the ground in an old alleyway. But the thief lashed out with a punch at Jet's face, the girls head snapping to the side from the blow. Jet's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth before she slammed her full weight down on the thief pinning her adversary's waist as she swung a punch at the thief. The thief responded by grabbing Jet's fist and rolling with the girl trying to flip them over. But Jet changed tactics grabbing onto the thief's long blue hair with one hand and yanking her other hand wrenching itself free from the thief's grasp to grab onto the thief's arm. The two continued to roll together on the ground neither letting go. By the time Patrick caught up to them the thief had Jet pinned to the ground. Patrick thought he was gonna faint due to exhaustion as he doubled over and was breathing almost like Darth Vader was after the battle with the Emperor in _Return of the Jedi_.

The thief got off Jet leaving the girl on the ground, while the thief straightened themselves up and sneered at her pursuers. It was then that they recognized who the thief was as they tossed Patrick's hat back to him and scoffed, "Well, well, it's about time you brats caught up to me."

"You!" Patrick said as he took out his pistol and pointed it at Slayer, "I want answers and I want them NOW!" Before Patrick could blink Slayer drew her own pistol and shot a laser blast at him hitting him in the hand. Patrick screamed in pain dropping his weapon grabbing at his hand. Jet pushed herself to her feet and hurried over to him resting a hand on his shoulder looking worriedly at his hand. Hissing in pain, Patrick slowly released his injured hand, a nasty burn on his hand the skin beginning to blister and swell a dark red, "Holy cow! That stings!"

Slayer sneered she clicked her tongue, "Temper, temper. I'm surprised that you beat the last operatives I threw at you what with that temper of yours." Patrick gritted his teeth, as Slayer sighed and shook her head. "But then again, Pierce was incompetent to begin with."

"Alright, I just wanna know why the HELL would you capture Dan and put him up for ransom to the Brawlers?!" Patrick growled.

Slayer smirked, "I knew that they would request help from you and your team. Kuso did tell me about you, your brother and friend after a little... persuasion... but he never mentioned anyone else..." Then Slayer looked over at Jet, "Like this little brat of yours."

"Well this little brat just whooped your sorry ass in a foot race, bitch." Jet retorted to Kirsty.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, but I stole your hat so I could get your attention, which clearly it work, so now I'm challenging you, Foster, to a Bakugan Battle."

"A Bakugan Battle?" Patrick echoed.

"Yes, a battle. Meet me at these coordinates in half an hour." Then Slayer handed him a tablet, "If you win, I'll tell you where Kuso is, but if I win, you'll find out, because you'll be joining him!" She said with a laugh. Jet gasped in horror and Patrick went wide-eyed but then his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced to the side thoughtfully, "So, do we have a deal?" Slayer asked as she stepped up to him holding out her hand.

Patrick put his hand on his chin, thinking about it real hard, _'So, if I win, I get information to take to the brawlers. But if I lose that'll mean that the team will be short of a leader for a short time. Hum... but I know I can take her down! I've handled far worse than her!'_

"Hello?" Slayer said as she snapped her fingers in front of Patrick's face snapping him out of it, "I don't have all day sweetheart, and neither does your buddy Kuso, he must be wondering what's taking so long for his so called friends to come to his aide." That snapped Patrick outta his thoughts as his brows furrowed in response.

"Alright, Slayer, you got yourself a deal." Patrick said with a snarl as he shook Slayer's hand, which Jet raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide with fear.

"Coordinates, half an hour, don't be late." Slayer ordered as she walked away from the scene, "Or I might just take it out on Kuso."

As soon as Slayer was out of sight, Jet punched Patrick in the arm, "OW!" Patrick said as he looked at her in shock while grabbing where she punched him, "What was that for?"

"You do realize you just made a deal with the devil, right?" Jet told him, crossing her arms afterwards.

"Maybe, but I can turn this into a win-win scenario for us." Patrick said to Jet winking at her when he turned and walked past her back the way they had come.

"All I see is a lose-lose scenario in my head." Jet muttered as she and Patrick headed back to the Motorcycle.

* * *

**(Mike's house)**

Patrick and Jet pulled up to Mike's place 15 minutes later, making Jet look at Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are we back here?" Jet asked the Red head as he got off the bike.

"Don't you remember what happened to you in the last battle we had together?" Patrick said as they walked up to the house, "You got shocked when Cybertros' spear hit Skylord. I don't want there being a chance of that happening again. So, to make sure that doesn't happen with Slayer, I'm leaving you here with Mike and Tex until the battle's over."

"I'm not a kid, Patrick." Jet retorted, "I don't need to be babysat."

"It's just a precaution, OK?" Patrick asked as he knocked on the door, which Mike answered again.

"Hey guys." Mike said stepping back to let them in giving them a view of two half-filled bags in the center of the living with various items scattered around them, "We're not done packing yet, sorry," Mike studied them for a moment, noticing the irritation in Jet's eyes and Patrick's tense posture. "What's going on?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Jet for a bit." Patrick said as he and Jet walked in.

"Um... Why?" Mike asked blinking.

"Patrick just doesn't want me to get hurt as he battles Slayer." Jet said as she flops down on the couch in annoyance, shooting a glare at Patrick.

"Uh... care to elaborate on-" Mike asked the BCSS leader as he reached to grab his arm, but Patrick started heading for the door before he could finish.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Patrick said, then he ran back to the motorbike and drove off.

"Um... who's Slayer?" Mike asked Jet as he sat down on the couch next to Jet.

"Her full name is Kirsty Slayer, who sometime during last year, kidnapped Dan Kuso and put him up for ransom a few days ago." Jet explained to Mike, just as Tex came down with two duffel bags full of clothes.

"Wait, Dan's been captured!?" Mike asked his old friend, who nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Do the brawler's know about this?"

"Yeah, they do," Jet assured Mike, "In fact, they were the ones who got the 'Ransom Letter' which was actually a video message. Anyways, before the Brawlers contacted us, we got challenged by two kids named Midnight and Pierce. The battle stadium we went to was a wreck, literally; and you remember that wretch from you know where?"

"Vanessa Dark?!" Mike asked, which caught Tex's attention as he was putting down the duffel bags next to the stairway entrance, so he just stood in the dining room quietly as he listened in, "Please, don't tell me she's back."

"Don't worry, she's not." Jet assured Mike, who let out a sigh of relief, "But one of her most despicable minions was one of the kids who challenged us." Mike's eyes narrowed at that. "I know, but there's more, when the Brawlers showed us her ransom video, that was the reason why we came to Chicago. But on the way here, Patrick found out that Slayer has a Neathian's hair and eye colour, but her eyes don't reflect light like a Vestal's, which led to the conclusion of Slayer being a cross-breed! But Neathians and Vestals only discovered each other three years ago!"

"But that would mean-" Mike started, then realized what it meant as he looked back at Jet wide-eyed, "No..."

"Yes, that Slayer's a Docorrian!" Jet stated, which got Tex's full attention.

"And how would YOU know about that backwater planet?" Tex asked Jet, accusingly.

"How would YOU know about that backwater planet?" Jet echoed back finally taking note of the other boys presence.

"Because that miserable cesspool was where I was born!" Tex said as his face started getting red with rage as he started to walk towards Jet with his hands clenched into fists, scaring Jet as she drew back away from him on the couch.

"Tex, please, calm down. We don't hit girls on Earth. Jet's done nothing to deserve it." Mike said as he tried to calm Tex down, "But I didn't think you would reveal your past that quickly, Tex." Mike said, bluntly, which made Jet look back at him with some shock.

"You knew about this?!" Jet said in shock.

"Yeah, when I met him in Austin, Texas, a year ago and over time, Tex began to break outta his shell and eventually, he told me that he was from Docorrus,"

"OK, the only question I have is how did he get off Doccorus?" Jet asked Mike, who was about to say something, but Tex butted into the conversion.

"Why exactly were you two talking about Doccorian huntresses?" Tex asked Jet.

"Because Patrick is battling Kirsty and she's one of them." Jet explained, causing Mike and Tex to tense up.

"Why the fuck did the idiot do that?" Tex shouted making Jet draw back a little before she continued.

"Because Patrick was an idiot and accepted the terms of if he won, Kirsty would tell him where Dan is, but if he lost, Slayer gets to take him as a prize."

Tex just shook his head, "Well, your precious leader just sealed his own damn fate!"

"Um... Tex?" Mike asked the Doccorian, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Tex just shrugged and followed his roommate upstairs while Jet stayed where she was on the couch. A few minutes later, they can back downstairs, Tex, for some reason, was wearing a scarf over his mouth, as he headed out the door.

"Um..." Jet asked Mike, "Where's Tex going?"

"To get Patrick before it's too late." Mike responded.

* * *

**(Isolated Field, Outskirts of Chicago)**

Patrick was already at the coordinates Slayer gave him, which was a field away from any civilized life, waiting for his challenger.

"Ugh!" Patrick growled as he looked at his watch, "What is taking her so long! She said half an hour, but it's been 35 minutes! Where the Hell is she?!"

Just as Patrick finished talking, a woman wearing a Silver Body Armour, a Silver Mandalorian's helmet, two belts, one of the belts had a bunch of pouches around it and Silver boots, flew into the scene. Then she took off her helmet and revealed herself to be Slayer.

"Really?" Patrick asked the dark bluenette, "You couldn't have just grabbed a taxi?"

"Sorry, but your planet doesn't use credits." Slayer said as she put her hair down, "Also, I just wanted to make sure I was battle ready."

"So you have a blaster pistol, a Mandalorian armour that looks like the Mando in the intro video of SWTOR, and Credits, what are you, a Mando from Star Wars?" Patrick retorted, which made Slayer's eye twitch.

"Are we gonna talk or brawl?" Slayer asked as she grabbed her Bakugan. Patrick was only able to see it for a second, but he did see the Bakugan reflect light off like a piece a metal. His mind started racing, but he didn't show it.

_'OK, if Slayer sent Midnight and Pierce, that means she knows my tricks.'_ Patrick thought to himself, _'But thankfully, even she doesn't know about the War Machine.'_

"Alright, let's do this." Patrick said as he grabbed another Red Bakugan from his Satchel.

"Well then, Gate Card, SET!" Slayer said as she threw down a Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" The opposing leaders said as they threw down their Bakugan, "Bakugan, STAND!"

"Rise, Haos Tydrix!" Slayer said as a short Mechanical Dragonoid rose up onto the battlefield. It had four metal wings as well as two three-fingered claws. Its main body was yellow with silver accents and had glowing red optics. It also had two cannons mounted on both arms.

**"Haos Tydrix enters the battle at 800 Gs. No other data available."**

"Rise, Pyrus Uber-Laserman!" Patrick said as a red and gold box began unfolding itself until it revealed to be a Pyrus Laserman with missile launchers as well as artillery cannons on it's shoulders, and four arms instead of two.

**"Pyrus Uber-Laserman enters the battle at 900 Gs. Round one commence."**

"Oh?" Slayer said as she saw Laserman, "What happened to your Robotallion? Was he damaged during your last battle?"

"I decided to send out Laserman since you know how I roll with Robotallion." Patrick explained to his now shocked rival, "In other words..."

Patrick then dug into his pocket, took out his phone, tapped on some buttons, and then his phone said, "Surprise Motherfucker."

"And for the record," Robotallion said as he popped open on his CO's shoulder, "I could pound your Bakugan to a pulp, MAGGOT!"

_"All systems at 100%,"_ Laserman said in a monotone voice, _"Current target, Haos Tydrix. Combat mode,"_ Then Laserman said in a lower monotone voice, _"ENGAGE!"_

"Pft, like your little drone could beat the marvel that is my Tydrix!" Slayer taunted Patrick.

"Oh, yeah? Well then, lets find out, shall we?" Patrick said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Ability, Activate! _Advanced Target Programming_!"

Then Laserman's targeting systems got upgraded, _"Targeting computers improved by 200%."_ Laserman said as he ran a diagnostic on his systems.

**"Laserman's power level increased by 100 Gs. Laserman now at 1000 Gs."**

"Ability Activate!" Slayer said as she summoned an Ability Card, "_Spark Buster_!"

Tydrix then fired a huge blast of light from his two cannons, making an direct hit to Laserman, causing him to stumble back a bit from the blast.

**"Tydrix's power level increased by 500 Gs. Tydrix now at 1300 Gs."**

_"Calculating... revenge."_ Laserman said after taking the hit.

"Holy Jeez!" Patrick said as he took a look at his wrist gauntlet, "That's a big jump, but let's see if I can knock it down a peg," then Patrick activated an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! _Machine Gun Barrage_!"

_"Starting up Machine Guns."_ Laserman said as he revved up the machine guns in his hands and then started spraying Tydrix with machine gun bullets.

**"Tydrix's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Tydrix now at 1200 Gs."**

"Ha!" Slayer laughed, "You think that will stop me, Gate Card, OPEN! _Mechanical Virus_!"

_"Systems failing..."_ Laserman said as he started to spark and his arms started to jerk around.

**"Gate Card, Mechanical Virus, now in effect. Laserman's power level now dropping."**

"Really?" Patrick retorted, "You're gonna expose the fact that you use a Mechanical Bakugan by using that?"

"Wow," Slayer scoffed at Patrick, "It took you that long to figure it out, I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"Oh, I knew long before now," Patrick explained, "You see, Mechanical Bakugan, even in ball form, have a metallic shine to them, and just before you threw Tydrix out, I saw that metallic shine reflect off of him."

_"P-pardon me, master,"_ Laserman stuttered to Patrick,_ "B-but could you a-assist me in the c-current problem I-I'm in?"_

"Whoops, sorry, Laserman!" Patrick said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Ability, Activate! _Artillery Bombardment_!"

_"B-B-Beginning Artillery strike."_ Laserman stuttered as he started firing his artillery cannons onto Tydrix and the Gate Card, resulting in the Gate Card shattering, _"All systems restored to full power."_

**"Gate Card, Mechanical Virus, nullified. Laserman's power level returning to last level. Tydrix's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Tydrix now at 1000 Gs."**

"And now," Patrick said as he raised his wrist gauntlet, "To let all Hell break loose. Ability Activate! _Full Scale Barrage_!"

_"Letting all Hell break loose."_ Laserman said as he activated all 3 of his weapons systems and unloaded them on Tydrix.

**"Laserman's Power level increased and Tydrix's Power level decreased by 200 Gs. Laserman now at 1200 Gs. Tydrix now at 800 Gs."**

Tydrix started flailing about, trying to block all of Laserman's attacks before finally reverting back to ball form and landed at Slayer's feet.

**"Patrick Life Gauge: 500."**

**"Slayer Life Gauge: 250."**

_'Hum... perhaps I underestimated Foster and his battling abilities.'_ Slayer thought to herself as Laserman reverted to ball form and returned to his master's hand.

"So, Slayer," Patrick said to his rival, "You ready for round two?"

"Ha, let's go." Slayer said as she grabbed Tydrix.

"Gate Card, Set!" Patrick said as he threw down a Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" The opposing leaders said as they threw down their Bakugan a second time, "Bakugan, STAND!"

"Let's do that again, Laserman!" Patrick said as Laserman 'assembled' himself.

"Crush him Tydrix!" Slayer said as Tydrix rose up onto the battlefield.

**"Haos Tydrix enters the battle at 800 Gs. Pyrus Uber-Laserman enters the battle at 900 Gs. Round two commence."**

_"All systems ready to go."_ Laserman said as he completed his 'construction'.

"Why don't I start?" Slayer said as she activated an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! _Blazing Knuckle_!" Then Tydrix's fists started glowing as he proceeded to rapidly pummeling Laserman with rapid fire punches. Laserman was unable to react to the punches in time.

**"Tydrix's power level increased by 250 Gs. Tydrix now at 1050 Gs. Laserman's power level decreased by 350 Gs. Laserman now at 550 Gs."**

_"Repairs are definitely going to be needed after this, master."_ Laserman said.

"Then let's make sure Tydrix will need the same repairs," Patrick said as he summoned an Ability Card, "Double Ability Activate! _Advanced Target Programming,_ plus _Missile Barrage_!"

Then Laserman's targeting computers got upgraded again as he was locking his missiles onto Tydrix, _"Locking onto target..."_

"Not happening. Ability Activate!" Slayer said while she summoned another Ability Card, "_Deep Fog_!" Tydrix opened his mouth dark smoky fog erupting from his mouth, causing fog to blanket the field.

Unfortunately for Slayer, Laserman has still able to fire his missile launchers at Tydrix, "What the fuck?! _Deep Fog_ should've nullified _Missile Barrage_ and _Advanced Target Programming_!"

"You see, here's the thing;" Patrick explained to Slayer, "Laserman has something called thermal scanners, making vision-impairing abilities have no effect on Laserman. Oh! Also, _Advanced Target Programming_ also adds 100 Gs to any of Laserman's offensive abilities. In this case, normally, _Missile Barrage_ would've taken away 200 Gs from Tydrix, but now it took away 300 Gs."

**"Tydrix's power level decreased by 300 Gs. Tydrix now at 750 Gs."**

"And now, to add more power." Patrick said as he opened the Gate Card, "Gate Card, OPEN! _BCSS Enforcement_!"

_"Increasing Combat effectivity..."_ Laserman said as he started to get more energy.

**"Gate Card, BCSS Enforcement, now in effect. Laserman's power level increased by 50% of current power level. Laserman now at 825 Gs."**

"Ha! Big deal!" Slayer said as she summoned an Ability Card, "I can still take you down a peg. Ability Activate! _Spark Buster_!" Then Tydrix fired his cannons at Laserman, which caused him to revert and land at Patrick's feet.

**"Tydrix's power level increased by 500 Gs. Tydrix now at 1250 Gs."**

**"Patrick Life Gauge: 250."**

**"Slayer Life Gauge: 250."**

"So, you ready for the final round, Foster? Or do you wanna quit while you still have a shred of dignity left?" Slayer taunted.

"Hah! Fat chance!" Patrick answered as he grabbed Laserman.

"Gate Card, Set!" Slayer said as she threw down her Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" The opposing leaders said as they threw down their Bakugan one last time, "Bakugan, STAND!"

"Let's do this right, Laserman!" Patrick said as Laserman 'assembled' himself again.

"Finish him Tydrix!" Slayer said as Tydrix rose up onto the battlefield.

**"Haos Tydrix enters the battle at 800 Gs. Pyrus Uber-Laserman enters the battle at 900 Gs. Round three commence."**

'If I know how battles usually go, and I do,' Patrick thought to himself, 'This is usually the round when the BakuNanos and Battle Gear are usually released.'

"Let's turn things up a notch shall we?" Slayer said as she punched some buttons into her Gauntlet.

'Yep, I knew it.' Patrick proceeded to do the same thing with his gauntlet.

**"Ready, _Orbital Striker_."**

**"Ready, _Dragoonix_."**

"BakuNano, _Orbital Striker_, DESTROY!" Patrick said as Laserman got a red and gold rocket on his back and the arsenal on his shoulders were replaced with a red and gold laser cannon.

"BakuNano, _Dragoonix_, DESTROY!" Slayer said Tydrix gains a drill and a shield on his arms.

_"Initiating Orbital Striker launch."_ Laserman said as he launched the rocket into the sky.

"Huh," Slayer said as she looked at the rocket then looked at her rival, "You missed."

"Whatever, I still got the laser cannon." Patrick said as Laserman began aiming the cannon at Tydrix and fired a red laser beam at it. However, Tydrix was able to dodge the laser easily.

"Tydrix, turn that walking armoury into a pile of scrap metal!" Slayer ordered her Bakugan as it started running up to Laserman.

_"Orbital Striker is in position, Master."_ Laserman told his master.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start blasting the hunk of junk!" Patrick ordered his Bakugan.

_"Acknowledged."_ Laserman said. Then just before Tydrix was about to attack Laserman, he was hit with a big red laser from above.

"What the fuck was that?!" Slayer said in shock.

"Hey Slayer," Patrick yelled from across the field, which caught her attention, and then he pointed upwards with a smirk on his face, "Lookup."

When Slayer looked up, she saw nothing, but when she looked through her binoculars, she saw a red and gold satellite with a big ass gun coming out of it.

Slayer put her binoculars away, then glared at Patrick, "You sneaky son of a-"

"-Basketball Player?" Patrick interrupted, making him laugh and Slayer growl.

"It's about time you learned your manners, Foster." Slayer said as she started to tense up and make a battle cry, then she started glowing yellow.

"Oh, oh, we're gonna play that game, are we?" Patrick asked rhetorically, "Fine, but lets see yours first so we can give mine a proper introduction."

Just as he said that, Slayer and Tydrix shot a yellow beam into the sky and out of it came a large yellow humanoid robot with glowing red eyes and a cannon mounted on its right arm.

_"I am Armadroid,"_ The yellow robot said, _"Mechtogan of Kirsty Slayer and Tydrix."_

"Alright Foster," Slayer said to her rival, "Your turn."

"Gimme a minute." Patrick said as he tapped some buttons on his phone, "OK, ready." then Patrick started tensing up, making a battle cry and glowing red. then he and Laserman shot a red beam into a the sky.

"Nice." Patrick then hit a button on his phone and _Iron Man_ from Ozzy Osbourne was playing from it, "Lady and Bakugan, I give you... _WAR MACHINE_!"

Out of the red beam came out a giant, red and gold version of _War Machine_ from _Iron Man 2_, _"I am War Machine, Mechtagon of Patrick Foster and Uber-Laserman, and I will obliterate any who stand before me!"_

"Hey _War Machine_." Patrick waved to _War Machine_ who acknowledged him as he knelt down to get a better view of Patrick.

_"Patrick, It's good to see you. You as well, Laserman."_ _War Machine_ said to his masters, then started to look around, _"Commandotron said that the last time you summoned him, he said you were battling with a girl named Jet Raynet, is she here, or is she somewhere else at this time?"_

"She's somewhere else at this time." Patrick said to his Mechtagon.

_"Very well,"_ _War Machine_ got back up and faced the competition, _"Then I'll do my best to rip this Tin Can into scrap metal!"_

"Alright then, _War Machine_, Laserman, ATTACK!" Patrick ordered his troops.

Immediately, _War Machine_ started running towards _Armadroid_ while shooting red blaster bolts from his shoulder machine gun. _Armadroid_ quickly blocked all the blaster bolts as he created a shield from his left arm, but as _War Machine_ got close to _Armadroid_, _War Machine_ put his hands on _Armadroid's_ shield.

_"I'll...take...THAT!"_ _War Machine_ said as he started ripping the shield off of _Armadroid_. Once he torn it off, he simply tossed it aside.

_"You've just made a big mistake."_ _Armadroid_ said as he created a sword's blade from his left arm and started swinging it at _War Machine_ who was able to dodge his swings.

"Hey! Slayer!" Patrick said, trying to get her attention, "The Brawlers gave me a screenshot of you in your ransom video, explain how you've got the facial features of a Neathian and a Vestal, huh?"

"Seems the brawlers never told you about the other planet they visited many years ago. Far away from here boy there's a planet where Neathians, Vestals, Gundalians and Earthlings alike. A world where the women rule and the men fall. That boy, is Docorrus and soon I'll acquaint you with it too!" Slayer paused for a moment as a laser from _Orbital Striker_ hit Laserman as Tydrix was jumping over Laserman when it fired the laser, resulting in Laserman reverting into Ball form and _War Machine_ disappearing.

"Laserman!" Patrick said as Laserman landed at his feet, resulting in him collapsing to his knees, then his hands, and finally whispered to himself, "No..."

"...And it seems I'll be doing that anyway, now that this was settled." Slayer said as she grabbed a vial filled with a weird white substance and threw it towards Patrick.

But as she threw the vial, Slayer heard the sound of a motorcycle from a distance, and suddenly, a teen wearing a helmet and a scarf covering his face on a motorcycle drove onto the scene as the vial broke open and created a cloud of white gas, knocking Patrick out cold. The teen then zoomed into the cloud, picked Patrick and Laserman up, draped them across the motorcycle in front of him and drove off, while avoiding blaster bolts from the blaster pistol Slayer had with her.

When the motorcycle was out of range, Slayer lowered her pistol and scowled at the retreating bike. "Fine then. Run. But one thing I'm known for is always catching my prey." And then she activated her jet boots and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

**(Chicago Streets)**

Patrick and the teen who saved him from capture were driving through downtown Chicago, using every alleyway he can to make sure they lost Slayer. After a while, the teen decided to slow down and look behind him to see with Slayer was still pursuing them.

Then, Patrick began to stir, "Ugh... Where am I?" Patrick said as he woke up, "And why do I have an head-splitting headache?" Then he slowly began to slip off the bike, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Patrick shouted as he fell off the bike. He first landed on his head before having the rest of his body land shortly after, "Scratch that, almost unbearable headache, not to mention a few broken ribs."

His savior yanked off his helmet, revealing the stony-faced Texas who was giving Patrick a cold glare.

"Are you a complete moron?" Tex asked rhetorically folding his arms across his chest. "Have you the foggiest idea what you almost did?" He asked icily eyes narrowing.

"Ugh... jeez man, I just got up, can I have a moment to recover- WAH!"

Texas grabbed Patrick by the lapels of the jacket and yanked him to his feet so that they were eye to eye. "I just stuck my neck out for you man because you had to be a complete and total dumb ass and challenge Kirsty fucking Slayer, a huntress of Docorrus and almost give yourself to her on a silver platter."

"Hey! Watch it! This jacket's custom." Patrick said, pulling free from Tex and fixing his jacket glaring at the other teen, "You have no right to talk to me like that you-you jerk!"

Tex growled but fortunately violence was averted for the moment by Robotallion floating in between the two.

"Hey now no reason to start a fight, after all, he does have a point, Patrick." Robotallion said turning to Patrick, "There was no need to accept Slayer's challenge."

"Come on man, don't you start, and for the record, there has never been a challenge I backed out from, and I'm not gonna start now."

Tex scoffed. "So if someone challenged you to jump off a cliff you'd do it? Pft, I wonder how the hell the so called second best team of brawlers could have a leader so foolish."

Patrick tensed. "You take that back!"

"I call it as I see it, after all if it wasn't for me, you'd be warming up a nice cell in the stockade before getting sent for rehab in the Facility." Tex snapped, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Why would I be in Rehab? I've never smoked a single cigarette, drank a single ounce of alcohol, or done any type of illegal drug in my entire life! Although, I do feel like I have a hangover from Hell." Patrick said with a groan rubbing his head, grabbing the side of the motorcycle for support.

Tex laughed, but it was a cold laugh with a hint of madness to it. "Tsk, it's not a place where they help you; it's a place where the staff will single-mindedly pursue the goal of breaking you down until you're nothing more than a faithful little dog waiting to bark and roll over on command." Tex waved a hand. "And then when all that's accomplished you're sold at an auction to the highest female bidder to do and be whatever the hell she wants."

Patrick looked at him for a moment shaking his head slowly. "That can't be true. That's impossible."

Tex scoffed. "Oh it's very possible and very much true, Docorrians have been doing it for years, they send out huntresses all over the galaxy, maybe even the universe, and they kidnap any male they can find and subjugate them. Some are lucky sure and they might find a nice one, but most will suffer until they finally meet the blessed end of death." Patrick's face lost all color at Tex's words. "And that is the exact fate you almost hand delivered yourself to."

"But-but how?" Patrick said, "And why?" He reached up a hand to rub his head wincing in pain.

"Also the hangover from hell?" Tex said offhandedly turning away to glance around the area. "Probably a little side effect from one of Kirsty's concoctions she keeps in her vials."

"He's right master," Laserman said floating up beside Robotallion. "According to my scans, you've been exposed to an unknown substance. I detect trace amounts of several elements that are similar to what make up most tranquilizers. Had you had any prolonged exposure to the source of this, unconsciousness could be projected to last for several days."

Tex turned to face Patrick face grim. "More than enough time to take you to Docorrus and strip you of anything of use. You'd likely never see your family and friends again." He folded his arms and looked away. "And if you somehow are lucky enough to escape they probably wouldn't recognize you at all afterwards."

Patrick's eyes widened. "God," He whispered dropping to his knees the gravity of what almost happened crashing down on him. "I-I was so close to losing everything." He bowed his head liquid gathering in his eyes. "My family, my friends, all lost forever?"

Tex grunted. "Well… I wouldn't say forever, from what Mike tells me the brawlers take care of their own." He looked away grimacing slightly. "So I suppose the BCSS would likely do the same, since you're all friends."

Patrick looked up at him blinking in surprise at Tex's sudden change in attitude.

Tex sighed. "Look what I'm saying is, yes you were a moron, but also I suppose ignorance played a part as well." He ventured curling his lip slightly. "Granted considering how high stakes the battles you and the brawlers supposedly participated in you think you'd know better than to rush into a stupid battle alone." Texas added under his breath before continuing in a voice Patrick could hear. "Fortunately, since Mike and I are joining your group I should be able to help keep you lot out from getting taken away by the Docorrians."

Patrick nodded slowly. "Yeah,"

Tex sighed and nodded grabbing the helmet and putting it on though he left the visor up so Patrick could see his face. "Right, let's head back. Mike and Jet will start worrying otherwise and the last thing we need is this causing them to get into some sort of trouble." Patrick winced slightly at that statement.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Patrick asked looking down as he pushed himself to his feet.

Tex snorted. "Yeah, well fortunately you had someone to save your ass," He said getting back on the bike and lowering the visor over his face. "Now just get on so we can head back already."

Patrick hesitated a moment before he sat down on the bike behind Tex after a moment's hesitation he placed his hands on Tex's sides to hold on as Tex revved up the bike and took off down the road.

* * *

**(Mike's House)**

Tex and Patrick pulled up to Mike's house, where Jet saw them from the window. As soon as they got out of the bike, Jet ran out of Mike's house and hugged Patrick, but then slapped him across the face afterwards.

"OW!" Patrick said he put his hand on his cheek, "What was that for!?"

"That's for making a deal with the devil," Jet said as she stomped on Patrick's foot, which he started hopping around, wincing and holding his hurt foot, "That's for making me come back here instead of taking me with you," Then she punched him in the arm, "That's for making me so worked up," then she hugged him, "This is for coming out all right."

"Um..." Patrick said as he pointed to his cheek, foot, and arm, "Ow, ow, and ow, and thanks. But I actually... lost," Jet stopped hugging Patrick and drew back still holding his arms with a gasp of horror, "Kirsty threw a vial of White stuff at me, I'm not sure what it was, but when it broke, I got dizzy and collapsed, but the last thing I remember was Tex, on a motorcycle, coming into the cloud of gas and rescuing me," Then he turned to Tex, who was leaning against the bike, "I didn't get to thank you after I woke up, but then again as soon as I woke up, you started scolding me and explaining what would've happened if I was captured, but thank you from hauling my butt outta there."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, just next time, don't bet your freedom with a Docorrian Huntress again." Tex said as he headed into the house. He nodded to Mike who was standing by the front door before disappearing inside for a moment before coming back out with his and Mike's duffel bags.

"Right..." Patrick said, then he realized that the VTOL's motorcycle was back in the field, "Ah, shoot, the bike that Jet and I came with is still in the field I battled Slayer in, so I'm need someone to come with me and make sure I don't get captured while I grab the bike."

"I'll come." Tex said as he got back on the bike. Patrick hopped onto the bike shortly afterwards.

Before Patrick and Tex left, Jet grabbed Patrick's arm getting his attention. He turned to her and saw the pleading in her blue eyes, "Please be careful this time."

"Don't worry," Patrick said as he reloaded his pistol, "Slayer won't have a chance to get me." Then he and Tex drove off towards the 'battlefield'.

Jet watched them go a grimace on her face, "I don't like being left behind…" She grumbled crossing her arms and kicking at the dirt.

Mike laughed and shook his head. "You always hated having to wait, but don't worry they'll be fine. Besides, he has Tex to back him up."

* * *

**(Isolated Field, Outskirts of Chicago)**

Patrick and Tex were just feet away from the field where Patrick's defeat took place, scanning the area to make sure that the Doccorian Bounty Hunter wasn't waiting for them.

"Laserman," Patrick asked his Bakugan, who looked at him, "Do a thermal scan of the area for Slayer, and when you're done that, do a scan on the bike to make sure she didn't booby trap it."

"Understood." Laserman said as he carried out his master's orders.

"So..." Patrick asked the Doccorian native, "Doccorus... what is it like, Tex?"

"A dark, dystopian cesspool, crawling with wild Bakugan that will eat and tear anything or anyone apart." Tex described his home planet, coldly.

Patrick breathed in hard, "So like Gundalia, but with Bakugan attacking everyone and everything in it's path."

"I wouldn't know because I've been to Gundalia before. Although, there is only one kingdom, and although it's large compared to your cities, it's small compared to the size of the planet it's on."

"Oh."

"And surrounding the city is the Badlands."

"The wha?" Patrick asked as he rose an eyebrow and looked at Tex.

"The Badlands is the _'No-Man's Land'_ between the kingdom and the Forbidden Zone, where the Bakugan roam. The only people that are there are all the unwanted Docorrians, either by choice or exile."

"Ah..." Patrick said as he shook his head in understanding, "So you said that men are sold as slaves on that planet, do you know how old-"

"Five years old." Tex interrupted, resulting in Patrick going wide-eyed at him, followed by staring off into space.

_'They use child labour on that planet?'_ Patrick thought to himself, then his eyebrows furrowed, his hands began to clutch into fists, and then finally he yelled out loud, "OH HELL NO!" which made Tex raise an eyebrow at his outburst. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT PLANET IS GETTING AWAY WITH CHILD LABOUR!"

"Why would you care about that?" Tex asked the enraged leader.

"I live by code; treat everyone with respect, defend the helpless, honour the just, and fight the unjust. I consider slavery to be bad enough, but CHILD slavery, oh ho ho, that is unacceptable!" Patrick explained to Tex.

Just then, Laserman came back with the results of his task, _"I have done what you asked me to do and Slayer is nowhere in the area, and she has not even touched the bike, there wasn't even a fingerprint."_

"Thank you, Laserman." Patrick said to his Bakugan, who bowed then closed up in Patrick's Satchel, "Alright, let's grab the bike and get outta here. I don't want to be reminded of what happened here." So Tex drove his bike over to Patrick's bike, which Patrick quickly hopped onto and they drove off.

Little did either of them know that Slayer was indeed there, but she had a cloaking device on her person, so when they weren't in the area, she deactivated the cloaking device and then said with a grin so evil, it would even make Darth Vader shudder, "Don't wanna be reminded of your defeat, huh? Well, I'll make sure the whole world knows about your defeat, Foster! See what happens when you mess with Kirsty Slayer?" Then she made an evil cackle.

* * *

_(Dylan's POV)_

_(Chapter 6: Two Leos are Greater Than One Preview)_

_Hey guys! Dylan here! While we're still waiting for Patrick to get home, some post came up about Patrick losing to someone in Chicago! That's never happened before! Oh, Fuck! I hope there's something that can be done to restore the BCSS' reputation... oh... there's a couple of brawlers named Luna and Victor wanting to challenge the BCSS. Nice, that's just what we need! Plus, I think I should bring Aryn with me. It's time to see what two Leos can do! Let's do this!_

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you like it. Also, I'd like to congratulate ****_hopefulmuse617_ and **_**Icebane9**_** for guessing Patrick's other Bakugan correct. **

**So, anyway, if you liked this chapter, punch the follow and favourite buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. Thank you and all see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6: Two Leos are Greater than One

**Top of the morning to you laddies! StarWars here, and welcome back to another chapter of BCSS! This chapter will introduce both Leos in battle! I hope you like it. I also apologize for not updating in awhile. Life's been a pain in the butt.**

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_Well, Jet and I got to Chicago, met another one of Jet's friends, Mike. We learned that Ty was in the madhouse, but we met Mike's roommate Tex who could join. We also ran into Slayer herself and I challenged her alone and tried to confuse her with my other Bakugan, Pyrus Uber-Laserman. Sadly, I ended up losing to her, and was nearly captured but thanks to Tex, that never happened. Now, we're heading back home, with our new members, while I'm trying to forget what happened at Chicago._

* * *

**(BCSS VTOL)**

Everyone returning from the Chicago trip was in the lounge. Patrick was sitting at his computer, doing something with a couple of 3D models, Mike and Jet were talking quietly on one of the couches in the middle of the room, while Tex was napping on another couch, and the Bakugan were playing _Trouble_ on the coffee table in the center of the room.

Laserman was on top of the bubble in the middle of board, keeping score and announcing the number on the die in the bubble. The others were the ones actually playing; Robotallion using the red pieces, Skylord being green, Hydrogator playing blue, and Tex's Bakugan, Subterra Tyrannoid-who resembles an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex-using yellow. Robotallion and Sky were both tied for first as all their pieces were almost home, Hydrogator's second-last piece was halfway home, and Tyrannoid's first piece was almost home due to not understanding the game at the start, but started to get the hang of it later on.

Laserman bounced on the bubble after Hydro made his move and announced the number on the die, _"Five for Tyrannoid."_

Tyrannoid grabbed the piece he was moving with his mouth and moved it up two spaces, which it ended up at one of his 'home' spaces, but then asked in a gruff voice, "Uh... Tyrannoid confused. What does Tyrannoid do now?"

"Now you move another piece up three spaces." Hydrogator explained to the T-Rex.

So Tyrannoid picked up another one of his pieces and was about to move it backwards, but Sky told him, "Other way."

As Tyrannoid corrected himself, Robotallion whispered to Sky, "Guess you can't teach old Dinos new tricks."

"Tyrannoid heard Metal General." Tyrannoid responded as he was moving the piece.

Patrick glanced over at the Bakugan, chuckling slightly before turning back to his computer. He had finished working with the 3D models and was now looking at the Bakugan Website. He scrolled through recent posts trying to see what the latest in the Bakugan community was. He noticed a post that had the BCSS' name in the title, so he clicked it, which opened up a video. Not knowing what it was, Patrick clicked play, and immediately regretted it when he realized what it was. It was his brawl with Kirsty Slayer, and since it was under 2 minutes it had been edited. Although it showed the scores and showed that Kirsty hadn't won perfectly; the video only showed his Laserman returning to ball form twice after being pummeled by Tydrix. Then the video ended after Laserman was finished off by a huge red laser above him.

At the end of the video, Patrick just sat there stiff as a rod, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and his teeth clenched to the point it made his jaw hurt. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but then he looked at the comments:

_So much for the BCSS being the second best team. –Darkluvr14_

_Who's the person he's even brawling against? He lost against like a freaking noob!-Iceeyes_

_I'm starting to wonder how great the BCSS really is if their leader can lose so easily. Maybe it's time they step down, and let a newer and stronger team take over. –IamGoodBread_

_And this is the guy who says the BCSS fought alongside the Brawlers against Mechtavius Destroyer and helped them defeat it. I'm starting to wonder…-ShadowyConspiracyTheorist_

Patrick wasn't able to hold back the tears as he scrolled through the comments, every passing one worse than the next, his throat tightening as the tears continued to trickle down. Finally he had to stop his hands were shaking so badly. Sniffing slightly he wiped at his eyes glaring at the screen. Then he slammed his fists down on the desk, making everyone jump. "Slayer, you-you WITCH!" He shouted rising forcefully from his seat stepping away from the computer, keeping his back to the others in the lounge wiping furiously at his eye.

For a moment the lounge was silent, the Bakugan looking worriedly at Patrick, Jet rising from her seat hesitantly and Mike frowning. Tex on the other hand remained soundly asleep.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked hesitantly, taking a few steps closer.

"Slayer that's what's wrong!" Patrick snapped glaring at Jet who cringed. Mike immediately got to his feet and moved to stand by Jet.

"Hey, there's no reason to snap at her." Mike said firmly.

"Indeed, that is unacceptable attitude, soldier," Robotallion said floating over to Patrick speaking in a drill sergeant like voice, "Drop and give me 50, son."

"Oh, shut it, Robotallion." Patrick retorted rudely glaring at his partner.

"Then tell us what's wrong." Mike suggested, his tone not as fierce but still firm. "I don't know why all of the sudden you're acting all pissy but there's no reason to snap at Jet."

Patrick exhaled loudly and ran a hand down his face. "You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is Slayer posted a video on the Bakugan website of what happened in Chicago yesterday!" Patrick turned away so they couldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes. "Now everyone is talking trash because I lost to some newcomer! It's making the BCSS look bad!"

Jet gasped. "Patrick, that's terrible. You must feel so awful, is there anything I can do?" Patrick glanced at her and saw the pity in her blue eyes. Pity. He felt his blood boil and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Yeah, I do and that isn't helpful," He said ignoring the hurt look on Jet's face as he turned and slammed his fist against the wall. "Thanks to Slayer, BCSS's integrity has been brought into question." He snarled.

"What by a couple of trolls on the internet?" Mike asked folding his arms as he leaned back against the couch. "That's all they are trolls; mean spirited people who are more than happy to take a cheap shot at someone when they're down. Their words don't mean spit."

"Well they do to me!" Patrick shot back tears starting to come again. "Do you know what it's like?! Do you know what it's like to read all those comments, mocking you for failing! For messing up, saying you lied, saying you're a fake, that you cheated to get where you are?!"

Mike and Jet exchanged looks for a moment and Mike was about to say something when Patrick's phone went off. Scowling Patrick grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it. "What?" He snapped.

_"Well, that was rude."_ The woman on the other end said, Patrick gritted his teeth when he recognized the snide female voice, _"And I was about to give some information."_

"What do want now, Slayer?" Patrick demanded turning away from Jet and Mike to look at the computer glaring at the screen. Behind him Jet tensed and exchanged a look with Mike who frowned deeply glancing sideways at Tex. Patrick frowned as a thought occurred to him. "How the hell did you get my number anyways?"

_"You didn't exactly make it hard, what with all those posters broadcasting what number to call,"_ Slayer said smoothly her words like venom, Patrick bristled._ "I figured if I didn't reach you I'd be able to reach someone in the BCSS. Then I could share with them the news of your tragic defeat against the new player. Not that I'd need to really, it'd be only a matter of time before they saw it."_

Patrick stiffened, "What are you on about?"

_"Oh, my dear boy, you really haven't dealt with a Docorrian Huntress before have you? I didn't just post in on the Bakugan Website, I posted it on every social media site I could find, YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, so everyone can see your terrible defeat. It's stirred up quite a storm already,"_ Slayer chuckled while Patrick's face went red and he gripped his phone so tightly it looked like he was going to break it. _"Ah, the Internet, one of the few useful inventions your planet managed to invent."_

"Oh ho ho... you just made me your worst NIGHTMARE! I'll hunt you down and make you wish you never met me!" Patrick screamed into his phone.

Slayer made a tsking sound, _"Sure, like you did yesterday?"_ Patrick growled. _"Face it Foster, you're all bark and no bite, why not quit before you lose everyone's respect?"_ Patrick froze. _"How long do you expect those new members of yours to follow you, if you can't win against a newcomer? Do you really think your little girlfriend will want to stay around when she sees she could do better than you?"_ Patrick glanced towards Jet and when she met his eyes he quickly looked away. _"I wonder what the Brawlers are thinking, seeing you get beat by me, do they regret asking the BCSS for help?"_ Patrick's heart sank at her words. _"I bet they are, especially since you got into that mess because you couldn't keep your head cool."_ Slayer voice said her words burning into Patrick like acid.

When Slayer stopped talking Patrick fumbled for some response. "Oh yeah, well, well... I challenge you to a REMATCH! You and me, in two days, location; Arena P5, but this time, if I win, you give up the location of Dan and if you win, you get the list of who's on the BCSS."

To his shock Slayer laughed. _"Either you've a death wish or you're stupider than I thought! But no, sweetheart, see if I give up the location of Dan you'll just go and steal him away and I can't have that. Especially since that would mess up my little get-together with the brawlers coming up in a few days. Oh no, if you want Dan Kuso you're going to have to give me something far more valuable than just a roster. It's only a matter of time before I find them all out anyways. But I'll be nice, I could take you but I think I'll take your friends instead."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You'll give me not just a list of your members, but a list of their weaknesses, their habits, their bakugan, and their locations. Otherwise you have no deal."_

"Gr... fine. You've got a deal, I'll see you at the Arena where I'll make you regret this."

_"Oh I'm just shaking in my boots, try to muster up enough male pride before we meet okay? It'll be so much more fun when I knock you down again!"_ With that Slayer let out a laugh before she hung up. Patrick glared at the phone wishing he could somehow send his death glare through it and roast Slayer with it. Then with a sigh he tossed it back onto the desk and turned to face the others.

Their reactions were less than positive, Jet was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and Mike was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "What?" Patrick asked.

"You lost to her the first time you faced her, and now you want a rematch?! Are you stupid?!" Jet asked Patrick.

"Nope, just stubborn." Patrick answered, "Besides, I have the advantage." He said smirking.

"How?"

"I'm the one who arranged it. I control the battle's style, who she faces, and I can make sure whatever she pulls out of her sleeve, I remain unaffected. But just to make double sure that I walk out of the battle conscious, I'm gonna need to get the Armours into production."

"Wait, what armours?" Mike asked, then waved his hand when Patrick opened his mouth to go into it. "Never mind not important at the moment, what is important is this is a terrible idea, and I have half a mind to wake Tex and have him slug you." Jet frowned at that. "What?" Mike said throwing up his hands at the look Jet gave him, "We just went through the same song and dance, and it ended badly. I don't think repeating it is going to make things better." Mike said crossing his arms.

"I hold all the cards this time!" Patrick argued. "Like I said, I control where the brawl is at, who will be going up against Slayer, the battle style, and I know what to expect!" He said ticking each item off his fingers shooting a glare at Mike.

"Okay location is somewhat fair," Mike conceded. "But really that just means an ambush is less likely, but not entirely impossible. The battle style? It's a brawl, they're pretty standard at this point, and you can't really change them that much to have it make a big difference. Lastly, so basically you agreed to this, and then intend to dump it on someone else." Mike shook his head. "Then when that person fails and is completely crushed because someone got hurt as a result, you walk away without an issue." Mike said frowning. "I'm sorry but, it's a bad idea and I know Tex agrees with me."

Patrick scowled, "I'm really starting to regret letting you and him join," He said glaring at Mike, whose frown merely deepened. Patrick glanced towards Jet, "I'd have less trouble if I broke your friend Ty out."

Jet grimaced. "Patrick, he has a point," She said trying to keep her voice gentle. "It's risky."

Patrick snorted. "It's too late the deal has been made, now rather than argue with me," He glanced pointedly at Mike who sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Seeing that Mike wasn't going to say anything else, Patrick continued. "I'll show you the armours that we can use to ensure nothing happens." Patrick turned back to the desk and opened a drawer over his shoulder Patrick asked, "Could someone wake up the Doccorian, please? I would like to show it to him as well."

"He has a name you know." Mike protested.

"It just a nickname, now wake 'em up." Patrick told Mike.

"Fine." Mike then walked up to his snoring friend and started trying to wake him, "Tex, wake up."

Tex snorted as he woke up, "What is it, Mike?"

"Patrick wants to show us something."

"Fine, fine. Just gimme a second." Tex stretched, got up, and walked over to Patrick's computer.

"I don't think I've seen you sleep that deep in a while." Mike said frowning looking at Tex.

Tex shrugged. "Might've been affected by that gas, I just laid down and I was out. It doesn't matter, it wasn't like anything happened," Tex said. He looked at Jet and Mike, who exchanged looks. Tex's expression darkened. "What happened?"

Mike frowned. "Well…" He glanced down. "I'll tell you a bit later." He said meeting Tex's eyes.

Tex narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

"Well, looks who's up." Patrick remarked, causing Tex to glare at him. Patrick just ignored the glare as he brought up the Aquos and Subterra Armours, "Alright, these will be made as soon as get the others to make their choice, but for now, I'll let Mike and Tex choose theirs for now." Patrick turned to face Tex, "Please tell me you've at least seen Master Chief's armour from _Halo 4_, the Havoc Squad Armour from _Star Wars: The Old Republic_ and the Iron Man MK 43 armour from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ over the past year."

"Yes, I have. Mike and I played _Halo 4_ on our Xbox, watched _Avengers 2_ on demand and Mike has played _SWTOR_ every now and then." Tex responded crossing his arms eyeing the armours.

"Oh, good, then you'll know what I'm talking about. So, you can only choose between three different armour choices; the Iron Man MK 43 Armour, The Master Chief's Spartan Armour, or the Havoc Squad Armour. So what will it be?"

"Hum... I'll have Iron Man's Suit." Mike said, after looking at the armour choices a bit.

"I'll take Master Chief's armour." Tex said.

"Alright." Patrick then moved the appropriate model over the appropriate armour, "Great, now for the gear." then he pulled up another window, which had a blank model with a bunch of attachments on it.

"Wait, what gear?" Jet asked.

"These are the extra stuff that will be available to selected individuals, you have Jet boots, giving the user the capability of flight, Strength Gauntlets, allowing the same strength as the Hulk, Sound Dampeners, reducing the amount of noise the user makes, and even a cloaking device, allowing the user complete invisibility."

"Alright, anything else?" Tex asked.

"Well, the armours will also have a Heads-Up Display, or HUD, impenetrable plating that's also lightweight and breathable, just in case you're one of those people who tend to stink when they're sweaty, and emergency ventilators for if Slayer uses her gas on us, again."

"Nice. That'll give us a advantage." Jet said with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

"Well, just so we have a variety of skills, we'll only have one gear slot available, and because I don't want us to all choose Cloaking Device, I'll only let three people use it."

"OK, can we choose now, 'cause I wanna be able to fly." Jet said as she chose her option.

"You know, I kinda thought you would." Patrick remarked.

"I'll take the Cloaking Device." Mike suggested as he looked at the options more thoroughly.

"I'll have the Gauntlets." Tex said as he pointed at the Gauntlets on the screen.

"Alright, I'll add that into the Blueprints. How about we watch a movie for the last of the trip, just to take my mind off things?"

"Sure, what do ya wanna watch?" Jet said as she turned on Netflix.

* * *

**(Slayer's Hideout)**

Midnight was in the warehouse, doing an inventory inspection when two individuals walked in, a male and female. The male was taller than the female, He had green eyes that looked like a snake's, brown hair that looked like a bomb blew up in it, slightly olive coloured skin and he was wearing a black jacket and pants, both with green designs on them with green shirt underneath the jacket and heavy duty black boots. The female, on the other hand, had black hair with a streak of navy blue, light blue eyes and was wearing a simple, blue t-shirt with a silver star design in the centre, long black yoga pants leading down to black heeled boots.

"What's up, Tin Can?" The male said as he noticed Midnight, but then got elbowed by the female, "OUCH! What was that for, Luna?"

"Midnight has a name and you know very well what it is, Victor." Luna scowled the male.

"What? I can't have a nickname for the android?" Victor retorted, "Sheesh, and I thought Slayer was a stick in the mud."

Luna was about to say something when Midnight said to Victor, _"Actually, Midnight is the nickname Mistress Slayer has given me, my-"_ and he was cut off by the holoterminal in the middle of the warehouse, _"Excuse me for a moment."_ and Midnight walked over to the terminal and turned it on. And the person on the other end was Slayer herself. _"Oh! Mistress! How may I be of service?"_

_"I need you to get Victor and Luna and tell them-"_ Slayer started, but got cut off by Victor, who he and Luna stepped into view.

"Or... you could just them yourself." Victor told his boss.

Slayer's lip quirked up in a half smile, _"That makes things easier. Alright, I need you to battle Dylan Chartrand, Patrick's brother, and see just how powerful the legendary Leonidas is."_ Slayer told Victor and Luna.

"What so special about Leonidas?" Victor scoffed, causing Luna to elbow him again.

_"The Leonidas Bakugan was created from the graveyard of Vestroia, The Doom Dimension, a few years back. He has powers that are said to be beyond imagine."_ Slayer told her lackey.

"Oh, then Chartrand must have some impressive skills..." Victor looked at his hand with a evil smirk, "That are ready for the taking."

_"NO!"_ Slayer said eyes narrowed and leaning forwards, _"Under no circumstances will you use your skill-stealing ability!" Slayer turned to look at Luna, "Luna, make sure he doesn't do so."_

"Yes, Kirsty." Luna responded with a nod, and Slayer then 'hung up' on her end. "Alright Victor, let's go." And with that, Luna and Victor left the warehouse.

"Why can't I steal Chartrand's skills?" Victor whined as they were leaving the warehouse lot.

"Because if you do, his teammates will wonder why he's not acting like himself and in a coma, which will lead them to start investigating, and they'll find out about you and me working for Slayer." Luna said scowling at Victor.

"Come on, it's not like they're gonna find out."

Little did Victor or Luna know, their conversation was overheard by a certain Mage, who when Victor finished the previous statement, she ducked into the closest alleyway and took out her Bakugan.

"Did you hear those two?" The mage said to her Bakugan, a green owl and green hawk.

"Yes, yes we did, Iris." The green owl Bakugan said with a nod.

"If those two and whoever else they're working with have Dan in their custody, then that means the Brawlers will be looking all over to find him..." Then Iris rubbed her chin and went wide-eyed, "And so will the BCSS!"

"What do you have in mind, Iris?" The owl asked her brawler.

"Well, I did see them leave that warehouse lot," Iris pointed at the Warehouse Lot that has Slayer's Hideout, "Which means that lot must be where they're using as a base and where they have Dan. I could give the BCSS some info in exchange for membership into the BCSS. What do you think, Nocturna?"

"Sounds like a good plan, but I think you need to confirm your suspicions first, just to be on the safe side." Nocturna advised.

"Hum... OK, and I know just how to do it." And with that, Iris snapped her fingers and started to walk towards Slayer's lair as she gradually went invisible.

* * *

**(BCSS Tower)**

Dylan was at his computer, which was to the right of the main doors of the computer room, watching one of his many favourite YouTubers, Markiplier. He was watching one of Mark's 'Reading Your Comments' videos. He was also wearing headphones so he didn't hear Aryn walk into the room, who was wearing a black tank top under a deep blue sweater, with skinny jeans and boots. She also had a black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail like Julie's as well.

"Hey Dylan!" Aryn waved to the comedian, who didn't hear a word she said.

"This sentence is false-WAH! BOOM! Ha ha!" Dylan said as he imated Markiplier, which as usual, was dead one.

Aryn was unhappy that Dylan didn't hear her, but then she had a light bulb moment as she grabbed the back of Dylan's chair, then shook it really hard, "Hey... Dylan..."

"Who... ever... is... doing... that... knock... it... the... fuck... off... WAH! OOF!" Dylan said as he was being rocked on his chair, but then fell off his chair, making his headphones fell off his head as well. When he got back up, he noticed Aryn, "Oh, hey Aryn."

"Hey," Aryn said, then nodded to the computer screen, "Whatcha watching?"

"Oh, I'm just watching one of Markiplier's videos." Dylan told Aryn.

"Is Markiplier the YouTuber with green hair?" That comment made Dylan look at Aryn like she had several extra heads, "Oh, wait! That's Jacksepticeye!"

"Yeah, Markiplier is the guy with the blue hair." Dylan confirmed as he got back onto his chair

"Yeah, now I remember, although I thought he had pink hair." Aryn remarked, then she noticed that Dylan's 'Challenge' Icon was blinking, so she poked Dylan and asked "Hey, Dylan," then she pointed at the icon, "What's that?"

"Huh?" Dylan said, then looked at where Aryn was pointing, "Oh, that's an app that allows us to see who's challenging us. Let's see who it is." Dylan then clicked on the icon, and read the message out loud, "Hello, my name is Luna Nightingale. Me and my partner, Victor Hunt, would like to challenge Dylan Chartrand and the legendary Leonidas, in Arena D4 at 1:00 PM. We hope to see him there."

Alpha Leo popped open on Dylan's shoulder and said, "So, a couple of newbies want to challenge the mighty Leonidas? Bring it on!"

"Uh... two things, one; we don't know anything about them, and two; since when did you talk about yourself in the third person?" Dylan explained.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say it like that, is that so wrong?" Alpha Leo protested.

"Well, you are being a 'role model' to Omega Leo..." Dylan told Alpha Leo, but then he had a 'Light bulb' moment, "Hey! I just thought of something; Luna and Victor are expecting to face Leonidas, as in one Leo. But, what if we battle with both Leos? It would blow their minds!"

Aryn looked thoughtful for a moment, then a grin crossed her face. "I like it! Sounds like a great way for me and Omega Leo to make our debut as members of the BCSS!" She declared.

"I like it too." Alpha Leo said, "Besides, it's been awhile since I've battled. It'll be good to get back in the game."

"Yeah, and I can show you guys what I can do." Omega Leo agreed as he popped open on Aryn's shoulder.

"Then let's go!" Dylan said as he jumped outta his chair and rushed for the elevator, with Aryn right behind him, "Oh! And maybe on the way there, I could show you my impressions of my favourite YouTubers and comedians."

"Could you give me an example?" Aryn asked, with a brow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Sure." Dylan cleared his throat, then pretended to do a high five, "Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome back to... HAPPY... WHEELS!"

"Ha ha! That's pretty good." Aryn laughed at the dead-on impression.

* * *

**(Arena D4)**

Luna and Victor were at one end of the arena, which unlike Arena A6, didn't look like an ancient temple. It looked just like the arena that Dan and Gunz had their rematch in. Victor was leaning on a wall, waiting impatiently for Dylan to arrive, while Luna was pacing the hallway, also waiting for Dylan, but she on the other hand, was being very patient.

"Ugh!" Victor roared, "What's taking Chartrand so long?!"

"Be patient, Victor." Luna suggested, looking at her watch, "It's not even 1:00 yet."

All of a sudden, on the other said of the arena, was some distant chatter. As the voices got closer to the entryway, the chatter became more recognizable until the source of it finally entered the hallway, which was Dylan and Aryn, each wearing their usual preferred brawling attire.

"Silence! I kill you!" Dylan yelled in a perfect 'Achmed The Dead Terrorist' accent.

"OK, that's a good Achmed." Aryn said while giggling.

"Ugh! Finally!" Victor said, irritated as all get up, "What took you so long, Chartrand? Had to pick up your girlfriend?"

"Uh..." Dylan said while trying to think of a good comeback and hiding his blush, "Well, did you want it to be a double date, then?"

Victor glanced at Luna, "Nah, she ain't my type man, she's like a little sister, or annoying cousin," Luna gave him a look but Victor continued on. "Or that one girl next door you always ignore- OW!" He squawked as Luna brought down her heeled boot on his toes making the boy grab his foot.

"Ignore him, may we please begin the brawl?" Luna asked politely.

"Alright, I guess." Dylan said as he and Aryn grabbed their Leos.

"I'll start things off, gate card set!" Victor said as he threw down a Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" The battlers said as they threw down their Bakugan, "Bakugan stand!"

"Rise, Haos Alpha Leonidas!" Dylan said as Alpha Leo soared into the sky and came back down. Alpha Leo looked like a Haos Omega Leonidas with 2 extra sets of wings and more armour on his arms, legs and wings.

"Rise, Darkus Omega Leonidas!" Aryn said as Omega Leo did a somersault in the air and roared as he landed. Omega Leo looked like Alpha Leo when he was Omega Leo, only his skin was black and his armour was purple.

"Face the wrath of the Doom Dimension Duo!" Alpha Leo roared.

"Wait what?!" Luna said as she saw Omega Leo come into the battle, "I thought there was only one Leonidas. Where did that one come from?"

"That's for me, The Brawlers, The BCSS and Aryn to know and you to find out." Dylan answered.

Luna frowned then shook her head, "Anyways, Rise, Aquos Ursanoid!" Luna continued as a large white Polar Bear came onto the battlefield. She has silver armour protecting the back of her head and around her body, leaving only her legs and front of her face free of armour.

"Prepare to face the Queen of the North!" Ursanoid roared. A few snowflakes came out of her mouth as she was roaring.

"Rise Darkus-Ventus Oblivion Mage!" Victor said as a Female humanoid appeared on the field. She had pale skin and green eyes. She wore a black witch's hat with a green trim on the edge of it, a black dress with black armour over the upper torso but stopped just above her waist, a black skirt, green and black stocking covered legs and knee high dark heeled boots. She was wielding a staff with green and black mixed together in it ending in a glowing emerald. Mage only cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West from 'Wizard of Oz'. It sent shivers up Dylan and Aryn's spines.

**"Haos Alpha Leonidas enters battle at 950 Gs. Darkus Omega Leonidas enters battle at 850 Gs. Aquos Ursanoid enters battle at 800 Gs. Darkus-Ventus Oblivion Mage enters battle at 850 Gs. BCSS total: 1800 Gs. Challengers' total: 1650 Gs. Round one commence."**

"Oy! Witch!" Alpha Leo taunted the Witch, "Dorothy ain't here, you old hag! Go back to Oz where you came from!"

"What's Oz, and who's Dorothy?" Omega Leo whispered to Alpha Leo.

"I'll explain later." Alpha Leo told his clone.

"Well, then I'll just have to destroy you, my pretty!" Mage cackled, causing Dylan and Aryn to shudder again.

"Her laugh is so creepy, it would make Darth Vader shudder!" Dylan whispered to Aryn, who nodded in agreement, "This oughta shut her up, Ability activate!" Dylan then summoned an Ability Card, "Alpha Hummer!"

"Now you see me..." Alpha Leo said as he began moving faster then the speed of light, "Now you don't." Then, all of a sudden, Mage started taking hits from outta nowhere.

**"Alpha Leonidas' G-power increased by 200 Gs, making total 1150 Gs. BCSS total: 2000 Gs."**

"Time to create an ice rink," Luna said as she summoned an Ability Card, "Ability activate! Arctic Freeze!"

"Better grab your ice skates," Ursanoid said as used her breath to freeze the battlefield solid.

**"Ursanoid's G-power increased by 250 Gs, making total 1050 Gs. Challengers' total: 1900 Gs."**

"Woah, woah, woah!" Aryn shouted as she started to slip on the ice. She was about to fall on her back when Dylan grabbed ahold of her.

"Gotcha!" Dylan said as he pulled Aryn up to her feet.

"Wah, oof!" Alpha Leo said as he lost his footing and fell down on his back, "Right, note to self, never try to skate at the speed of light."

"And now, to break the ice," Luna said as she activated another Ability Card, "Ability activated! Icy Daggers!"

"Finally, the one time where my weight isn't a bad thing." Ursanoid said as she used her paws to break the ice into sharp shards and then sent the sharp fragments up at both Leos.

"Ugh..." Alpha Leo said as he was getting up, only to get stabbed by half a dozen ice shards, "Ow! Hey, quit it! I'm started to get numb!"

**"Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power decreased by 400 Gs each, making totals 750 and 450 Gs. BCSS total: 1200 Gs."**

"Oh, no you didn't!" Dylan said like a sassy diva, then looked at Aryn and asked in his normal voice, "Aryn, you ready?" to which she nodded.

"Ability activate!" Dylan and Aryn said as they both summoned Ability Cards.

"Doom Slash!" Dylan said as Alpha Leo's claws began growing and glowing, then he began attacking Mage again with them.

"Demon's Spear!" Aryn said as Omega Leo created a spherical orb of dark energy then condensed it to form a spear of darkness. He then threw it at Ursanoid, who the spear just grazed her shoulder, but it did rip off some of her fur and skin as it went past, causing the Polar Bear to wince in pain.

"Ursanoid!" Luna shouted as she saw the spear graze Ursanoid's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear." Ursanoid calmly said to her brawler, "It's just a flesh wound."

**"Ursanoid and Mage's G-power decreased by 300 Gs each, making totals 850 and 550 Gs. Challengers' total, 1400 Gs."**

"OK, that's it!" Victor said as he opened the Gate Card, "Gate Card, OPEN! Witch's Curse!"

**"Gate Card, Witch's Curse, Enabled. Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power now being drained."**

Suddenly, Alpha and Omega Leo started to feel drained.

"I'm not feeling so fresh." Alpha Leo said as his vision started to go fuzzy and he began to stumble.

"Ha! Witch's Curse drains any enemy Mage's facing until they're nothing but a husk!" Victor victoriously laughed.

"Heh, you're funny." Dylan giggled, causing Victor and Aryn to look at him like he's insane, "Because you obviously have never battled with the Doom Dragon before. Ability activate! Doom Dimension Corruption!"

Then Alpha Leo put his hand on his Gate Card, then started to emanate a dark aura as the 'Darkness' from Fable III started to ooze from Alpha Leo and cover the Gate Card. As soon as it covered the Gate Card, it started to ooze back to Alpha Leo and for some reason, some of it was also oozing towards Omega Leo, until it was all gone.

**"Gate Card, Witch's Curse, disabled. Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power returned to previous levels plus 100 Gs each, making totals 850 and 550 Gs. BCSS total: 1400 Gs."**

"OK, for some reason, I feel even stronger than before." Omega Leo said.

"Well, it's time for the big finish," Aryn said as she summoned an Ability Card, "Ability activate! Shadow Blizzard!"

"Lets see how you you like the cold!" Omega Leo taunted as a blizzard of darkness was sent from Omega Leo's wings and froze the movements of the Polar Bear and the Witch, causing them to revert to ball form.

**"Ursanoid and Mage's G-power decreased by 200 Gs, making totals 650 and 350 Gs. Challengers' total, 1000 Gs. Omega Leonidas' G-power increased by 100 Gs, making total 650 Gs. BCSS total: 1500 Gs."**

"Ha ha!" Dylan laughed as he grabbed Alpha Leo after he and Omega Leo reverted to ball form in victory, "How do you like them apples?"

**Luna Life Force: 250  
Victor Life Force: 250  
Dylan Life Force: 500  
Aryn Life Force: 500**

"You just got lucky!" Victor scoffed, "I was just warming up."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Krane." Dylan taunted.

"Who's Krane?" Aryn asked.

"You know the show Lab Rats?" Dylan asked Aryn, who thought about it for a second, then nodded, "Well, one of the villains the Lab Rats face is a sociopath named Victor Krane."

"OK, so why did you call Victor 'Krane'?" Aryn asked.

"Because he's first name is Victor and he acts like a psychopath." Dylan explained, "and the Lab Rats called Victor Krane by his last name a lot."

* * *

**(BCSS VTOL)**

Patrick, Jet, Mike, Tex and their Bakugan were watching Inside Out on Netflix; Patrick and Jet were on the sofa to the left of the TV, Mike and Tex were on the right sofa and the Bakugan were on the coffee table, when Patrick's phone started vibrating, so Patrick went to grab it.

When he looked at the phone, Patrick saw a battle update of Dylan and Aryn's battle.

'Hum,' Patrick thought 'Dylan's fighting a couple more rookies,weird...' Then it dawned on him, 'Wait a minute. That's what I thought when I battled Midnight and Pierce, and they turned out to be working for Slayer! Maybe they work for Slayer as well,' So, in order to confirm his suspicions, he asked the others "Hey guys, pause the movie." so Jet paused the movie.

"Can I say that curse word now?" Anger on the TV said just as Jet paused it.

"No." Patrick told the TV, then said to the others, "Do any of you know a Luna Nightingale and a... Victor Krane, oops sorry, Victor Hunt?" Upon hearing Victor Hunt's name, Jet looked at Patrick like a couple of deer caught in headlights, while Mike looked away from Patrick, who was able to pick up on that, "OK, I know that look far too well, so spill."

Jet grimaced but relented, "Okay… Well, it's like this. I don't know about this Luna, but we've encountered Victor."

"He's another Docorrian?" Patrick asked crossing his arms.

Jet nodded, "Unfortunately, he was one of the Docorrians me and my friends encountered a few years ago,"

"Is he with Slayer?" Patrick asked, curling his lip at the mention of the huntress's name.

"No, he along with Pierce obeyed a different mistress, Vanessa Dark." Mike cut in, glancing to Jet who nodded before leaning back in her seat to allow him to continue, "I don't know when you guys came into the game, but Jet and I along with our friends used to be good friends with the Brawlers when the game began."

"That's weird, when we formed the BCSS all those years ago, Robotallion, Laserman and Siege started talking, Dylan got Leonidas, and started fighting Masquerade and that kind of caused us to cross paths with the Brawlers." Patrick mused, "But they never mentioned you guys."

"Mostly because we disappeared on a wild goose chase in Docorrus after a certain masked blond," Mike said giving Jet a look.

Jet pouted, "What?! I couldn't sit idly by while Vanessa took him to Docorrus,"

"So you've been to Docorrus?" Patrick pressed, "What was it like?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Really dark, and filled with vicious monsters," Jet said shuddering, "The wendigo was the worst though, I thought for sure we were going to lose Ty."

Mike waved his hand, "Ah we're getting off track, he wants to know about Victor, not about our misadventures of Docorrus,"

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me about this earlier." Tex said, elbowing Mike. The brunette ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, sorry about that, it…it's not exactly something I like to remember, it was scary." Mike mumbled shivering at the memory.

Patrick sighed, rubbing his head as he tried to make sense of the new information Mike and Jet were laying on him. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you guys went to Docorrus, and you went up against this huntress Vanessa Dark." Jet nodded and Patrick continued, "And she had two minions, Victor and Pierce. But now they're working for Slayer?"

"I recall something about Dark going missing right around when I left," Tex mused, "Everyone thought it was a rumor though,"

"Yeah, I mean we just fought her off when we finally managed rescue Masquerade, and we had to fight her so we could get the DT to teleport back to Earth." Jet said her eyebrows furrowing, "As far as I know she should've stayed on Docorrus afterwards,"

"Do you think she came back to here looking for Masquerade again?" Mike asked,

"Well regardless of why she left, if Vanessa Dark went missing, then it's likely that Pierce and Victor would then be sold off to some other Docorrian. It's common for a male to be sold off if their mistress is no longer present," Tex scowled and folded his arms, "It was to make sure that the men always had someone to keep a tight leash on them, else they get ideas."

Patrick growled, "The more I hear about that planet the more I want to go in there and show them what for,"

Tex scoffed, "Good luck, the Queen is surrounded by an elite fighting force consisting of Huntresses and other warriors, and the Queen herself wields an axe that she's used to cleave people in two with one swing, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Patrick scowled at Tex's words and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay so we know that in all likelihood Victor and Pierce belong to Slayer now,"

"Why did you ask by the way?" Jet asked.

Patrick showed them the battle update he got for Dylan and Aryn, "Dylan and Aryn are in a brawl with Victor and someone named Luna Nightingale,"

Jet grimaced, "Well like I said, we don't know Luna but maybe we should try to warn them to take care around Victor."

"How come?" Patrick asked.

"Well for starters, he's a nut job," Mike said scowling, "He gets a kick out of inflicting suffering on anyone, and two he's got a real freaky power, likely comes with him being a mutt."

"He's a dog?" Patrick said, and Tex smacked his forehead with a groan.

"No, it means he's descended from many of the groups on Docorrus," Tex squinted one of his eyes and grabbed his chin. "I was part of a group of Docorrus that liked to keep tabs on the many huntresses and their minions, it was a long list of aliens they thought he'd been born from, Gundalian, Neathian, Human, Eterian, Atmosian, you name it he's probably got some connection to it."

"Sheesh, I'm starting to think there's no such thing as a purebred Doccorian," Patrick remarked.

Tex shot him a glare, "I'll have you know I'm a pure Docorrian!"

"Not what I meant, Tex, I mean that 'Docorrian' just means you were born on the planet, not an actual species,"

"Like you 'Americans' are all people who are born in your country, despite all immigrating from other countries?" Tex retorted.

"OK, first of all, I'm Canadian, but yes, that's exactly what I mean." Patrick retorted back.

"Anyways," Mike cut in before Tex and Patrick could argue further, "The biggest problem with Victor is that he has the ability to steal people's abilities,"

"Say what?!" Patrick shouted turning to look at Mike mouth agape, Jet nodded grimly.

"Yup, one touch and he can take any kind of skill or strength you had and make it his own leaving you weakened, to make matters worse the side effects are pretty severe," Jet said with a grimace.

"Side effects?"

Mike sighed shoving his hands in his pockets looking off to the side, "Yeah, when he takes your strengths, your whole buddy shuts down and it puts you in a coma for a couple of days. Once your body adapts you regain consciousness but you're pretty badly off."

"Oh... shoot." Patrick said as he looked at his phone again, "And Aryn and Dylan are battling him now… What should we do?"

Jet frowned, "Well I mean as long as you warn them against touching Victor they should be fine,"

Tex leaned forwards, "I'd recommend we hasten back, we can't do much up in the sky."

Patrick nodded, "Right, I'll program the autopilot to speed it up as much as it can," He said moving towards the cockpit, but then backed up and asked, "Can Victor absorb skills if his 'victim' is wearing gloves?"

Jet thought about it, then said, "No, I don't think so."

"But, I don't recommend taking any chances," Tex remarked folding his arms, "Especially since the consequences could be severe."

"Then I'll text Dylan to not touch Victor." Then he finally headed for the cockpit.

"Great! Then while we wait we can finish Inside Out!" Jet said clapping her hands together.

Mike sighed as he looked towards Jet, then he shook his head holding up his hands in a helpless gesture, "You're just itching for some sort of distraction,"

"Don't judge me! I just want to see how it ends!"

"No one's judging." Patrick said, just before he left the room, "I really like the movie as well. You should see the ending. It's hilarious!"

* * *

**(Arena D4)**

"Gate Card, SET!" Dylan said as he threw down a Gate Card like it was a shuriken.

Before he and Aryn threw their Bakugan, Dylan's pocket said in a muffled voice, "YOLO BITCHES!"

"You have Jack in your pocket?" Aryn asked.

"No, that's just my phone." Dylan said as he reached into his pocket and took out his phone, which had 'Septiceye Sam', Jacksepticeye's mascot, on the back, "Oh, it's a message from Patrick, it's says, 'Just got an alert on my phone about your battle, word of advice; 'Don't let Victor touch you or you'll lose your skills'?!" Dylan then looked at Aryn with wide eyes, who looked just as startled. They both looked at Victor, who seemed really impatient, arms crossed and tapping his foot with a scowl on his face. Dylan then messaged back, "OK, thanks for the heads up. Please explain when you get back."

"Come on!" Victor growled, "Let's go!"

"Alright, sheesh," Dylan retorted, "You know, you have the patience span of a Wookie."

"What's a Wookie?" Victor asked frowning.

"A hairy, two legged beast that has a short temper and growls, like this," then Dylan did a Wookie's roar, Victor curled his lip at the sound while Aryn snickered.

"Impressive," She said to Dylan, who grinned at her words.

"It sounds stupid," Victor snarled, and Dylan turned to him frowning.

"Hey! Star Wars is a cultural icon! Don't knock it!"

"I'll knock it and you all I want! We're in the middle of a brawl you know! So unless you're planning to surrender, get on with it!" Victor snapped.

"Victor!" Luna said sharply the male jerking back to look at him. He stiffened when he saw the anger blazing in her light blue eyes, the edge of her hair starting to crackle with small almost indiscernible shocks, like the kind you'd get from static electricity. "We respect our opponents! If you can't keep yourself in check I will remove you!"

Victor grimaced at her words and then with a huff he lowered his head to her. "As you wish," He shot them a glare. "If you're planning on surrendering would you do it already?" He asked in a somewhat less unpleasant tone of voice.

Aryn scoffed, "Sure we'll give up the win, we're only winning after all." She said turning to Dylan, "Let's finish these guys."

"Right," Dylan said, pulling out first, "But first, here's one from Canada with love! Gate Card set!" He shouted tossing out the gate card which expanded onto the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" The brawlers cried tossing out their Bakugan. Ursanoid lowered her head and pawed at the ground growling. Mage cackled spinning her staff, while the two Leo's stood poised to strike at their brawlers command.

**"Alpha Leonidas enters battle at 950 Gs. Omega Leonidas enters battle at 850 Gs. Ursanoid enters battle at 800 Gs. Oblivion Mage enters battle at 850 Gs. BCSS total: 1800 Gs. Challengers' total: 1650 Gs. Round two commence."**

"Time for me to take the offensive first." Luna said as she summoned an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! Snow Warning!"

"Today's forecast calls for a sudden snowstorm!" Ursanoid said as a snowstorm whipped up around the field, covering it in snow and making it hard to see.

**"Ursanoid's G-power increased by 300 Gs, making total 1100 Gs. Challengers' total: 1950 Gs."**

"Man, I wish I had Laserman's Thermal scanners." Alpha Leo said as he used his arms to try to shield his face from the snow.

"How about we get rid of the source of the storm." Dylan said as he activated an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! Alpha Shield!"

"Good idea." Alpha Leo said as he created a yellow shield around him and Omega Leo, protecting them from the snowstorm. Ursanoid growled somewhere hidden within the snowstorm.

**"Ability, Snow Warning, disabled. Ursanoid's G-power returned to 800 Gs. Challengers' total: 1650 Gs."**

"Ha, ha!" Alpha Leo said, "Try hitting us now!"

"Gladly." Victor said as he activated an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! Dusk Storm!"

Mage cackled again as she spun her staff furiously and sent a storm of purple and green magic at the Doom Dragons, causing a twister to form around them and lightning bolts to fly at them.

**"Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power decreased by 400 Gs each, making totals 550 and 450 Gs. BCSS total: 1000 Gs."**

"I think... I'm-GAH-gonna be... sick-GAH!" Alpha Leo said as he get caught in the twister and got zapped by the lightning.

"Time for little trip." Dylan said as he opened the Gate Card, "Gate Card, OPEN! Doom Dimension Terrain!" Then the tornado and snow storm dissipated and the ground turned into the same terrain as in the Doom Dimension.

**"Gate Card, Doom Dimension Terrain, now in effect. Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power increased by 50%, making totals 825 and 675 Gs. BCSS total: 1500 Gs."**

"Oh yeah, it's good to be back on my home turf." Alpha Leo said.

"Now, to use my special move." Aryn said as she activated an Ability Card, "Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!"

While releasing a mighty roar, Omega Leo dug all four limbs into the ground and energy almost like electricity started building up in his mouth before being released in one beam. The beam rushed at Ursanoid, the polar bear's eyes widened at the beam rushing towards her.

"Ursanoid watch out!" Luna cried.

**"Omega Leonidas' G-power increased by 400 Gs, making total 1075 Gs. BCSS total: 1900 Gs."**

The Polar Bear let out a roar of agony as she got hit by the beam, causing her to revert to ball form.

**"Luna Life force: 150"**

**"Challengers' total: 850 Gs."**

"Ursanoid!" Luna shouted as Ursanoid landed on the ground and rolled to her feet. The girl crouched down and picked up her bakugan. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You needn't to worry, my darling," Ursanoid assured her popping open, "I'm alright. Although, I gotta admit, those seem to be formidable foes."

"Yes," Luna looked up towards Victor, her eyes hardening, "Make them regret that." She said coldly.

Victor's eyes flashed and a manic grin erupted on his face, "Gladly," He turned back the brawl, "Now, let's see how you guys like this! Ability Activate! Diamond Duster!"

Mage let out into a wicked cackle she raised her staff up and then brought it down onto the Gate Card, the card shattered into glittering fragments.

"You know, your so called scientists say that diamonds are the sharpest things in the world." Mage said as she turned the broken pieces into diamond sharp fractures, "Shall we test that, my pretties?" then she sent them flying at the Doom Dragons.

**"Gate Card, Doom Dimension Terrain, nullified. Alpha and Omega Leonidas' G-power returned to 550 and 850 Gs minus 350 Gs, making totals 200 and 500 Gs. BCSS total: 700 Gs."**

Alpha Leo threw up his arms to protect his face while Omega Leo raised a wing to shield his face the two dragons roaring in pain as the diamond shards cut into them. Then just when they couldn't take it anymore they reverted to ball form and flew back to Aryn and Dylan in defeat.

"Leo!" Aryn cried along with Dylan. The girl shot forwards and caught her partner before he hit the ground, ducking to avoid Alpha Leo as he dropped to land at Dylan's feet. "Are you okay?" Aryn asked him. Omega Leo popped open and nodded curtly to her.

"Hey, I'm hurt too!" Alpha Leo protested as Dylan reached down to pick him up as well.

"You all right?" Dylan asked his partner lifting him up.

"Just fine, nothing hurt but my pride."

"Well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Dylan joked, and Alpha Leo gave him a dark look.

"Tell you what, you go and get your ass kicked, and I'll be sure to remind you of that." Alpha Leo said.

**Luna Life Force: 150**  
**Victor Life Force: 250**  
**Dylan Life Force: 250**  
**Aryn Life Force: 250**

"Well, that was fun." Victor said as he caught his Bakugan smirking and cracking his neck, "Ready to surrender now?"

"Fat chance!" Dylan retorted, then whispered to Aryn, "Omega Leo has a BakuNano, right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Aryn asked.

"Cause I'm pretty sure that this next round will have BakuNanos."

Aryn nodded, "Yeah," She said straightening up and clenched her fist. "And I'm going to use it to end that wicked witch," She said coldly.

Dylan blinked, "Uh, don't you know how it works? The bad guys bring it out first and then the good guys bring it out, we don't escalate we follow."

Aryn snorted, "I hate to be rude, but that's stupid," She said flatly. "If I have it at my disposal there's no reason I shouldn't use it to protect my partner." She said looking at Omega Leo. She turned to the enemies, "I hope you're ready because the kid gloves come off now,"

Victor grinned, "Finally, maybe this will actually be some fun,"

Luna sighed as she pulled out her gate card. "Hopefully we can end this next round, you're giving me a migraine," She said to Victor.

"Now, Gate Card, SET!" Dylan said as he threw the last Gate Card of the game.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" All four brawlers said as they threw down their Bakugan a second time, "Bakugan, Stand!"

**"Alpha Leonidas enters battle at 950 Gs. Omega Leonidas enters battle at 850 Gs. Ursanoid enters battle at 800 Gs. Oblivion Mage enters battle at 850 Gs. BCSS total: 1800 Gs. Challengers' total: 1650 Gs. final Round commence."**

"Let's make them pay Omega Leo!" Aryn said punching some numbers into her wrist gauntlet.

**"Ready, Hailflare."**

Dylan frowned at the rage burning in the girl's eyes, but kept himself from commenting as he punched in some numbers into his wrist gauntlet as well.

**"Ready, Doomcannon."**

"BakuNano, Hailflare, DESTROY!" Aryn shouted as Omega Leo got a backpack with turbines on the sides of it.

"BakuNano, Doomcannon, DESTROY!" Dylan said as Alpha Leo received a white and gold shotgun with a pistol grip.

"OK, that BakuNano looks like the one that that three-headed werewolf used back when he had to deal with Mag Mel." Alpha Leo remarked turning his head to study his clone's BakuNano.

"Well, the only difference between that hell hound's and mine, is this." Omega Leo retorted the turbines turning so that they're engines exhausts are facing in the direction that Omega Leo was facing. Then they spewed out purple fire.

Alpha Leo gave a soft whistle, "OK, that's impressive."

"If you lizards are done drooling over the jetpack," Victor interjected, "It's our turn." He said activating his wrist gauntlet while Luna did the same.

**"Ready, Broom Launcher."**

**"Ready, Frost Cannon."**

"BakuNano, Broom Launcher, Destroy!" Victor said as Mage received a green and purple broom.

"BakuNano, Frost Cannon, Destroy!" Luna said as Ursanoid's back got a silver and light blue twin-barreled turret on it.

"Nice broom," Alpha Leo mocked as Mage acquired the broom, "What are you gonna do, throw dust in my face?"

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble!" Mage said as she shot a purple and green ball of magic at Alpha Leo. The sphere exploded on impact, causing Alpha Leo to get flung back a few feet. The dragon spreading his wings and digging his feet into the ground to keep himself from smacking into the far wall.

"OK, note to self, never underestimate a witch." Alpha Leo grunted straightening up. Then he started charging at the witch at high speed.

"I don't think so, my pretty!" Mage cackled hopping onto the broom and started flying into the sky, avoiding Leo's charge.

"Ugh!" Alpha Leo groaned as he facepalmed, "Of course! I forgot! Witches use brooms to fly." Then he started flying after her.

Meanwhile, Omega Leo was charging at Ursanoid who stood her ground firing the turret at him, unleashing a barrage of huge snowballs at him. Omega Leo retaliated by using the engines' exhausts to melt the snowballs.

"Sorry, Polar Bear," Omega Leo taunted, "But you should never bring a snowball launcher to a flamethrower fight." Then he flew up towards Ursanoid and began torching her, causing her to roar in pain.

"Ursanoid!" Luna screamed as Omega Leo began burning her partner.

"How you like them apples!" Aryn said with a smirk, while Luna glared at her.

"Ursanoid! Hang in there!" She cried, the polar bear glancing back at her and managing a smile.

"Don't worry dear," Ursanoid said drawing back to avoid the worst of the flames. "But I think these two are getting a bit hot under the collar, don't you think?"

Luna blinked and then she smiled slowly, "Yeah, I really think they need to chill, put em on ice Ursanoid!"

"One Lizard Icicle coming up!" Ursanoid said her cannons reconfigurating themselves before she shot a blue beam at Omega Leo. The doom dragon roaring in shock as ice began to form over his body forcing him to land.

Meanwhile, Alpha Leo was still chasing Mage in the air, while taking shots at her with his shotgun, when she pulled out a wand, turned around on the broom and began casting green and purple magic at Alpha Leo. Alpha Leo was able to dodge some of her magic, but a couple ended up hitting him.

One of the magic projectiles ended up hitting the Polar Bear dead on, causing her to revert.

"Victor!" Luna rounded on him and punched him in the arm, the male grimacing. "Your Bakugan just shot my Bakugan!"

**"Luna life force: 0"**

"Hey! Not my fault your Bakugan has slow agility." Victor retorted rubbing his sore arm.

"Leo! Thaw yourself out and get back in there!" Aryn called, her partner nodding.

"Right!" Omega Leo called, his turbines whining loudly as flames moved over his body thawing out the ice that had encased it. Once he was free of the ice his jetpack hummed loudly and he shot up into the air, heading for Alpha Leo and Mage.

Due to the magic projectiles that hit him, Alpha Leo was starting to get tired. He paused trying to catch his breath in midair when Mage appeared before him.

"Haha, end of the line!" She cackled raising her wand, preparing to finish him off-

When Omega Leo came out of nowhere and punch the witch in the face, LIKE A BOSS! In fact, Omega Leo punched Mage so hard, she fell off her broom and she hit the ground hard enough to cause her to revert.

**"Victor life force: 0"**

**"Winners: Dylan and Aryn."**

"What the fuck was that?!" Victor said as he grabbed his Bakugan, "That should've been our win."

"It would've had you not gotten cocky and got ahead of yourself!" Luna snapped putting her hands on her hips, "If you hadn't shot me in the back I'd have iced that Omega Leo and you'd have taken out the other one," She jabbed a finger at him her hair sparking again. "It was your fault we lost!"

Victor snarled, "Whatever!" He said whirling around and stomping off.

"Sheesh," Dylan scoffed at Victor's reaction, "What a sore loser."

"Don't mind him," Luna said as she walked up to Dylan and Aryn, "It was an honour to see what the legendary Leonidas and his twin were capable of," Luna that stretched out her hand towards the BCSS members.

"Hey, you fought well too." Dylan said as he and Aryn shook her hand each.

"Thank you." And with that, Luna left the arena.

"Well, let's head home." Dylan said as he and Aryn left the arena.

"Shouldn't you text Patrick about our victory?" Aryn suggested.

"Oh! Good idea!" Dylan then grabbed his cellphone from his pocket.

* * *

**(BCSS VTOL)**

The BCSS members in the VTOL were just finishing up Inside Out, when Patrick's phone went off. Patrick then grabbed it from his pocket, and saw that it was a text from Dylan.

"Guys," Patrick said as he looked at the text, "I just got a text from Dylan."

"Oh! Really?" Jet said as she paused the movie.

"Triple Mint Gum..." The TV said, followed by the five differently coloured Angers started screaming and setting their heads on fire before it got paused.

"What does it say?" Jet asked.

"It says," Patrick answered as he read the message, "'Aryn and I defeated Luna and Victor. Victor stormed out of the arena, having a tantrum while Luna was honourable and did the post-game handshake.' So, I guess having to face two Leos was too much for him."

"Well, it's good that Dylan and Aryn were able to walk out of that alright." Jet stated.

"Although, now that we have more people on the team, when we get back to BCSS headquarters, we should hold a meeting so that we can tell everyone what has happened so far." Tex mentioned.

"Good idea, Tex." Patrick approved as he began texting to Dylan, "Congrats on your victory! XD When we return to base, I need every BCSS member to be at the meeting room, got it?"

"Come on! I wanna see the rest of them!" Jet whined.

"OK, OK." Patrick said as he put his phone away, but he was also thinking to himself, 'I think I should get "Project 59" finished as well.'

* * *

_(Patrick's POV)_

_Chapter 7: BCSS Sit-rep preview_

_Hey guys! Patrick here again! I'm back home at BCSS headquarters! I think it's time to introduce everyone to each other and explain our current situation to the entire group before we go and meet with the Brawlers. Tune in next time to see what the sit-rep's about._

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Chapter 6 done! I hope you like the references too! I'll leave you guys off with the following questions, you don't have to answer them, just think about it for awhile;**

**How will Patrick prepare for his rematch with Slayer?**

**What's Project 59?**

**What will Iris find at Slayer's lair, and will she get caught in the process?**

**And will the Brawlers still go through with letting the BCSS help them?**

**Thank you so much for waiting so long and reading this chapter. If you liked it, Punch those follow and favourite buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! and high fives all around. Thank you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Sad goodbye

hey guys! This is StarWarsLover. I'm just here to say that I've lost inspiration to continue writing BCSS: DI. But, I've have started making another one another Fanfic though. It's just not for Bakugan. It's actually for another anime, this one being American. It's the anime known by all rooster teeth fans as RWBY. My RWBY fanfic is known as BGND. So, sadly, BCSS: DI is being discontinued. So with that, I'm saying see you, and I hope to see you on the review page of BGND.


End file.
